


A Good Soul

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Kitsune, Lemon, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is fairly equal, due to this, different cultures decided to mix together in the main big cities around the world. While you were a child the mythical creatures, beings and even Gods decided to be part of the human world. They were seen as second rate citizens, they live a hard life trying to have a simple existence away from the spirit world. Now you are all grown up, you decided to own a quirky maid and butler cafe which has themed days every month with all your employees being from the spirit world. Your cafe is the most popular one in the city, even famous and important people flock to it! But one day as you traveled late to work (yet again) you find a gang beating a steel eyed, raven haired man. With a deep breath and your trusty bat named Bruce you decide to save him...little did you know this would change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stranger becomes a hero

His raven hair hung in his eyes, his breathing ragged as he stumbled up to his feet in front of a laughing gang, God he wanted to die so bad. He felt something solid hit his gut sending him to the floor like a tone of bricks.

"Stay down you piece of shit." The man sneered as he walked closer to the raven haired mans crumpled body. "Tch, you don't even look alive in those eyes of yours". The raven haired man lifted his head and spat at the man. ' _Just kill me already'_  he thought. 

He let out a long sigh as the punk lifted him up by the front of his shirt, this was it, the man was going to beat him to death and he was going to welcome it. After all the suffering he's caused, the pain over the hundreds of years he lived. He deserved to die. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to start.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Everyone froze.  _'No....I'm supposed to die....why? WHY!?'_ He opened his eyes to see the source of the shout to find a young woman in a maid costume with fox ears and a tail. 

You stepped forward. "I said put him down.... _ **Now**_."

The raven haired man felt his body become weightless before the cold floor smacked his side. He looked back up to see you walking closer, your maid costume was short and tight revealing all your curves and perfections. He couldn't help but think you were some Goddess, you were so beautiful to him....why were you trying to save him? 

The gang leaders insane laughter caused him to drag his gaze away from you back to him, how dare he cry with laughter at you. He wiped his tears. "Alright tuts, good joke now turn your pretty self around and fuck off kay? In fact tell me where you're from and I'll hook up with you later, cause damn you are fine."

You gritted your teeth, fuck this men. "I hate assholes like you guys, always picking on someone who doesn't have the will to fight. Well you know what? It's time to meet Bruce!"

They laughed at you again, one doubled over, that was a mistakes. They froze as they heard you scream and their friend go flying back unconscious from one hit. You held your bat against the leaders head. "Like I said I hate assholes like you guys, now back off and leave him alone or I'll soak Bruce in your blood."

You moved forward slightly causing the leader to fall back on his ass, fear riddled on his face and a warm patch forming in his pants. "F-fuck! GO!"

You watched him get up and run with his boys and drag away their knocked out friend. You tapped Bruce on your shoulder a few times before jumping at the sound of pained coughs.  _'Shit I forgot about him'_ You put you bat back into its sleeve on your back and knelt down next to a battered, bruised and bloodied man. 

"Oh....hun....poor thing....are you okay?" Your delicate fingers danced over his cold skin leaving warmth in their place, he studied your concerned face. If he wasn't in the state he was in he would ask you out for a drink or something. 

"I'm...I'm fine...this was nothing, I'll heal up within a few days....Thanks to you."

Your giggle was so heart warming. "Your welcome, but my help doesn't end here."

He looked up to you "How so?" 

"Come with me and I'll patch you up okay?" You reached out for him and waited, your hand felt so cold in those few moments. You smile seemed to beam as his cold hand touched your warm one, he felt his heart swell up. For hundreds of years he's felt nothing like this, in such a short moment he felt all the happiness in the world just by one simple touch of your hand, then your body as you supported him and walked together down the street. 

 

"Levi."

"Huh?" You looked up as the raven haired man as you applied a bandage to his arm. You'd helped him all the way to your large cafe and sat him down on your old fashioned sofa in your office. You'd helped him get clean first then applied ointment to any open wounds to prevent infection, the whole time he never said a word but just watched you. Hearing is voice now gave you a shock. 

"My name....it's Levi."

"OH! Nice to meet you Levi." You giggled and introduced yourself with a bright smile. You were so delicate and sweet, he couldn't believe how kind your were to someone you didn't even know. "But you can call me whatever, I have a nickname here which is boss or senpai.....weirdos but yeah call me whatever you want."

"Foxy."

"Ah" Your face became a deep red, that was not what your were expecting to come from him. With his free hand he poked and pulled at your fake fox ears, his smile seemed bitter sweet. "They're fake. The theme for this month is be who you are, but all my employees are Gods, angels, demons, shrine spirits, you know from all sorts of religions. I felt out of place...so I dressed as a Kitsune cause well....I love foxes."

Levi's face flushed slightly. "Foxes are cunning."

"Yeah, but when they're in love they fall deeply. I think it's beautiful....just like them. Anyway that's this arm done! Now your face and then chest okay?"

"I'm..." Levi looked down at the floor. "Tch...this is stupid."

"Well it's your own fault for getting into a fight." You lifted his face as you tended to his wound, you tried to control your breathing. You could kick yourself  _'Why have I only just noticed how handsome this guy is? Jesus Christ me!'_  

Levi stared into your eyes and right into your soul, it was so beautiful, but something else lingered there locked up waiting for the right day to come to unleash it. "I wanted them to kill me."

You stopped and looked at Levi, he was serious he eyes told the truth. "I....I know what that feels like....but trust me when I say that every problem can be solved. Look at me now I have an amazing cafe, wonderful workers and hopefully a new friend."

Your sweet smile lifted his spirits. "I wanted to die because I thought......because I am a monster, everyone says so and I believe them."

"Well I don't think you are, monsters don't exist only people making poor choices." You patted the cover on his cheek and smiled. "Take your shirt off and I'll get to work there, I think one of my workers has a spare shirt for you okay?"

Levi stared at you as you waited for him to undress, you cocked your head to the side almost asking him what was wrong? He reached up with his bandaged hand towards your soft face and soothed the skin. He saw your cheeks flush slightly at the intimate contact. "Thank you, for your words....thank you."

You chuckled. "No problem."  _'No'_ he thought, those words meant more to him than anything. All his life he had been seen as a powerful monster and one simple kind human wasn't calling him one. He sighed then threw off his shirt to reveal all of his muscles to you causing you to flush and cough away the embarrassment. God you were so cute right now, but he was never going to tell you, Levi always kept his true emotions on the inside.

He reached out and pinched your cheek saying your name. "Stop staring."

"AH! Sorry." You fumbled and patched up the minor cuts on his upper body. Your warm fingers were a welcome touch to his skin, the only other touch he's known are women that worshiped his looks and not him. This touch you were giving him was different and in time he wanted more of it if he could. "All done, I'll make you some tea and I'll talk to one of the boys in getting you that shirt alright?"

Levi nodded and watched you gather up the first aid kit and leave. He could almost feel all the warmth and happiness leave with you, it was almost like you emitted happiness and hope. He let out a long sigh and knew the king would not be happy with him when he found out about all of this.

 

"Erwiiiiiiiiiiiiin?" Your smile was just too cute for words as he turned to face you. "Can I ask you something my lovely angel boy?"

"What is is boss?" He was happy to see you, even if you were a bit late. Then he began to worry as he saw the blood and dirt covered shirt in your hands.

"I don't mean to pull you away from your adoring fans but......I found this guy in an alley, I beat up a guy with Bruce and threatened the others. They ran and well I brought the guy back. His name is Levi and I've patched him up but he needs some clothes." You lifted the shirt to the tall beauty. "As you can see there is no way I'm going to let him wear this around the place or go home in. Can you help? Pleeeeeease?"

He watched you bounce up and down on the spot in anticipation, you were so small and cute compare to him. He mentally slapped himself, you'd gotten yourself into a dangerous situation yet again. He grabbed you as you let out a surprised yelp and just held you against his broad muscular chest. "Sure I'll help but, don't do anything like that again by yourself."

"I'm a lot tougher than you think. Now come on."

He reluctantly let you go and heard his fans whine as the last thing they saw go into the back where his wings. "There's a spare butler's uniform back here, I'm sure it'll fit. How tall is he?"

"Hmmm." You cocked your head and giggled. "Taller than me but shorter than you."

"That....didn't help...but goods news is the uniform wont fit me as I'm to big." He opened the spare locked and pulled out the clean and pressed three piece suit and gloves. "I hope he doesn't mind a cravat as this one only comes with it."

"Even better." You both jumped and turned around to see a shirtless Levi with bandages dotting about over his body, he looked like he was feeling no pain at all...how strange. Erwin felt himself twitch as he stared at Levi, he knew this man very well from the spirit world and Levi knew him. They locked eyes with each other then realised your presence and your lack of knowledge of the other world.

You took the suit from Erwin and handed it to Levi, Erwin didn't like the way Levi looked at you, it was a more intense version of his look for you. He didn't want to lose you to this man, even if he was a friend, a friend that felt like he had no one. Erwin wanted to desperately connect with Levi more, but Levi kept locking the world out, maybe just maybe you would do him some good. But....as friends only of course.  

 

You balanced the fancy tea tray against yourself as you tried to knock on your office door, but felt a big chest press against you and you saw a gloved hand knock for you. You smiled up at Erwin and felt a little silly. You heard Levi call your name. "Come in." 

You nodded at Erwin as he opened the door for you both and felt the wind get knocked out of you, he didn't look good, he looked amazing. Levi stood slightly side ways on as he pulled his glove down a bit in front of his face. He looked like the perfect prince in the butlers uniform. You shook your head and spoke. "Can you work here for me?"

Levi stared at you and saw the look on your face, his eyes darted to Erwin and saw his displeased look. Levi couldn't help but grin to himself. "I would be happy to."

"REALLY?" You cleared your throat. "I-I mean really?"

"Yes, I owe you my life foxy." You jumped as a pleasurable shiver ran down your spine as he approached you and knelt down on one knee. "From now own I will be at your side, forever. I will serve and protect you. You gave your life to save my pathetic one. I had no purpose in life." He lifted his head and smiled as he looked deep into your eyes. "Now I have a purpose and its you....I will always be by your side no matter what. Please let me take care of you."

You turned your red face from his pleading eyes. "I-I umm I mean ahh....s-sure."

Levi laughed with a sweet smile. "Thank you."

"J-just get up okay?"

Levi stood up as you walked over to your desk to hide your embarrassment and place down the tray, this was not what you were expecting to happen in your life. You jumped as Levi said your name in your ear, you looked him in the eyes and tried to stop yourself from going red. "When do I start?"

You handed him a cup of tea. "W-well the butlers get taught differently to the maids, it doesn't matter what gender you are. So, do you want to be a maid or butler?"

"What do you want me to be?" He stepped closer.

"Ah! Umm I don't mind."

"Hmm." Levi looked down then back at you. "Do I look good like this?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I'll be this."

Eriwn pulled you away from Levi, placing an arm around your waist he addressed Levi. "Then I'll be teaching you, I am head butler here. Boss here is head maid."

Levi adjusted himself. "Are head maid and butler close?"

Erwin narrowed his eyes at his friend. "They have to be, they must work together to generate a perfectly working team."

"Hmm." Levi clicked his tongue and looked at you and Erwin. "Then I'll work hard and take that position from you."

Erwin walked closer and looked down at Levi. "You will, will you?"

"You can count on it Erwin." You looked at the two of them and smiled, they must be good friends to bicker like this.

Erwin looked to you with Levi. "What do you think boss?"

"Huh?" You looked back at the two of them, your little world shattered.

Erwin smiled. "Me and Levi are going to work hard for a month and at the end whoever is the best gets head butler."

You placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Alright boys." You laughed. "But first Levi needs training."

"Ah I forgot about that, no problem. Levi knows etiquette, he just needs to know the cafe."

"Okay, I'll leave him to you. Don't forget to introduce him to everyone okay? Now off you go I have valuable customers who came here to see me." You turned to walk out the office but was stopped by Levi, you looked at him and felt him squeeze your wrist lightly, so you smiled. "Don't let me down, okay?"

Levi nodded back at you and released his grip on you, he felt a twinge in his heart as he watched you go onto the main floor, he needed to train fast so he could be out there with you. You needed his protection, he saw something inside you and it was only a matter of time before it woke up. 

 

"Thank you and see you soon Master!" You bowed to the last customer of the day and sighed, you needed a long soak in a bath and maybe a few cocktails. It seemed your cute appearance today had made many of the customers become too much with the adoring and doting words with looks. 

"Something wrong?" You looked up to the side to see those perfect steel eyes. 

"Just tired is all Levi, well done today by the way. It appears you've learnt a lot! I bet you'll be on this floor by yourself within a few days. I've never known anyone learn and perfect this role so fast." You hummed a laughter then smiled at him.

"That's because I have a purpose.....thank you for having me." 

Hange came running straight for you, her dress bouncing around with her monkey ears and tail. "SENPAI!!!!" 

You squealed as she dove at you, her hugs always were so powerful. "Alright you cheeky monkey, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, sorry. You just look so cute in all of that! I just wanna AHH!" She pinched your cheeks and giggled.

You looked to Levi. "I'm sure you've met Hange."

"Shitty glasses." Levi nodded.

Hange wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Oh I know Mr grumpy here from the spirit world, he thinks I'm mad you know? But I'm just a monkey God."

Eren stretched as he walked over, his smile grew as he saw you. "Hey boss."

"Hi Eren, good work today."

"Thanks, it appears girls have a thing for demons." He tapped his horn with his finger and smiled his red eyes shining at you. "Though I like looking human." He clicked his neck as his horns disappeared with his pointed ears, tail and red eyes back to his normal self. 

"Mikasa didn't freeze anyone today did she?" Eren laughed at your words as you bit your lip.

"No, she didn't but she was going to. This man made a lewd comment so I dealt with it, his hand was too close to her upper thigh for my liking."

You sighed. "Well good work for dealing with it in a non violent way, you get a mark on the board."

"YES! I'm going to win that prize."

Levi pulled you on the back of your dress so you were closer to him, he knew everyone who worked for you which is why he wanted you closer to him. He wanted to smell nothing but your scent and feel your warmth even if it was from your back. You ignored the others talking and looked up into Levi's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What's this prize they're all arguing about?"

"Oh well if they behave well, or you know gain a tone of profit for us they get a mark, if they get enough they get a prize at the end."

"What is it?"

"Well anything they want, within reason of course. Hmm like Hange wants something else to add to her chemistry set and Armin my lovely elf wants some books."

"Could the prize be a day with you?"

You froze, this couldn't be true right? You looked into his eyes  _'Damn....he's serious.'_ You were about to answer him back but the others interrupted you.

"I didn't know that could be a prize..." Eren had his head tilted to the side.

You blushed "Ah well umm."

"I think it's a great prize for this month." Erwin smiled down at you. "Will you allow it boss?"

"If it will be, then add my name to the board." Levi stared at you with an emotionless face, you were beginning to learn how to read it but it was still difficult. 

Erwin laughed. "You've only just started training."

You held your hands up and walked to a spot to face everyone. "Enough....do you all want that to be your prize this month? A day with me?" They all nodded and voiced their happiness. "Alright alright.....Levi put your name on the board. Your prize will be me for a day, I can't believe you guys a wasting a good prize for me." You walked out the room to grab you bag and bat out back and left everyone to whatever they were doing.

While you were gone everyone shared knowing looks, they were fighting each other to get closer to you and with Levi now here things were going to get difficult. They were told by the King of the Gods that a Goddess would awaken in the human world, the soul had been locked away for so long until the person grew into it and truly deserved to be that God. 

 

You bit your lip and felt extremely uncomfortable. Erwin and Levi both decided to walk you home, you were still in your maid costume and Levi in his butler uniform but Erwin was in casual that complimented him well. You felt squished between the two of them and the looks you got from jealous passers by were, well they were not welcomed. 

Levi looked at you and felt worry, you didn't look happy at all in fact you looked like you could collapse with exhaustion. Erwin came to a stop at the end of the road and pointed to the left. "Well I'm off home, Levi where do you live?"

"Not that way."

Erwin sighed. "Okay well look after her and yourself on your way home. Good night and see you tomorrow."

"Bye Erwin! Thanks again!" You waved cheerfully as Erwin waved back his large form growing smaller.

"Do you like him?" You looked up at Levi as he stared at where Erwin once was. 

"Of course I do."

"Are you a couple?"

You jolted in confusion and looked at Levi. "Why would I be?"

"You said you liked him."

"Of course I do, he's my friend."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Just friends?"

"Yep, the man treats me more like a little sister than anything else and well...to me he's like a big brother. Before you ask yes I'm single and no I'm not in love at the moment."

Levi turned towards your street and led the way while talking over his shoulder to you. "I wasn't going to ask the other part, I was curious because his affections for you are strong."

"WAH!?" You ran after Levi, you leaned forwards and looked into his face. He was serious.

"What?"

"You're lying, you've got to be....Erwin doesn't....."

Levi sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "He does, he's just not very good at it."

You stopped outside your apartment block and thought about Erwin, then scrunched your nose up at your place.  _'I should really move soon, I have the money for a really big and nice place.'_  

"I expected something different."

"Hmm it's not much." You sighed. "But inside is really nice, maybe I'll move soon. So, thanks for walking me home. OH! Here's my number message or call me if you need anything okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here at 8 waiting for you."

You smiled at Levi and waved him goodbye as he carried on his way down the road. "BYE! Thanks for your hard work!"

He waved back and you felt cold when he disappeared from your view. You two had only just met, but why was it so lonely without him by your side? You huffed a sigh and made the long walk up the stairs to your apartment. 

 

You collapsed on your bed and looked at the TV near it, you needed to wind down but the bath hadn't worked or water. You looked around your simple apartment which was one big room with everything in except the bathroom and washing machine in separate rooms. You'd lived in this place since you set up your cafe and that was two years ago, it was highly successful and you were raking in money. You slid off you bed onto the floor in front of your small coffee table and changed the channel to your favourite comedy show. 

You took a drink of your favourite alcohol in an ice cold glass and felt much better, today wasn't too bad just....eventful. "I wonder what he's doing right now..." You sighed. 

You jumped at the sound of your phones chime and eagerly picked it up, the number wasn't something you recognised. You opened it up and smiled at the message.

**Hey. I don't do phones,**

**but have my** **number**

 **and I'm sorry for** **today.**

 **I** **didn't get the chance to**

 **say this** **because I'm an**

 **idiot. Thank** **you for helping**

 **me.** **If you** **need anything or**

 **get lonely** **just send me a**

 **text** **or call. Levi.**

You felt giddy, you added his number right away and texted him straight back. You stopped in mid text and slapped yourself. "Now's not the time to act like a school girl idiot!"

**Thank you. No need to say**

**sorry! I was happy to help**

**:D You're welcome again**

**Just look after your wounds!**

**Same to you, if you need me**

**just text or call okay?**

**By the way, what is my name**

**on your phone?**

You sat and waited for a while, the seconds seemed to drag on for what seemed like forever. You slapped yourself again on both cheeks. "Come on girl stop getting so silly!" You jumped as you phone chimed and the light flashed the colour for a text. 

**Foxy, and I intend to, that's**

**why I'm texting you now. I**

**am happy.**

You smiled "Should I ask why he's happy?........Yeah!"

**Ha xD I like the nickname.**

**Why are you happy?**

You pressed send and waited, you felt so excited. You loved being around the others but this was a first time in a long life that you had felt this way about someone, you liked Levi and hoped you could get to know him more over time and maybe...just maybe. Your phones chime broke your focus. You grabbed your phone and read the message, your heart began to thump loudly. You face was crimson. 

**Because I'm talking to you.**

You squealed in triumph, this was great! No, this was fantastic! A good looking guy you saved with a cool kindness was saying that he was happy, because you were talking to him! Your face flushed more as your realised you hadn't messaged back, you panicked. "What do I say? Umm ahh. Me too?"

 **Me too. I'm super happy** I

No...

 **Me too. I'm like talkin** I

No...

**I'm happy that you're**

**talking to me as well.**

Better, with a smile you sent it off and hoped that Levi wasn't put off by it. You went to the kitchen and poured another drink and sighed. "How am I going to act with him tomorrow? AH! I'm an idiot I didn't think about that!" You ruffled your hair then ran over to your phone as it chimed. 

**I'm so glad. Good night.**

You smiled and sent a night back, you looked at the time and realised it was rather late. You decided to have one last snack and drink before sleeping the day off. You propped a pillow against your back and watched the rest of your show. You furrowed your brow as your phone lit up and chimed. "That's weird, people don't message me this late unless it's important."

You leaned forward and grabbed your phone expecting something stupid from Hange, but it was a withheld number. 

**Not long now...I can't wait**

**to see you... I love you.**

You cocked your head and thought that this person had to have the wrong number, you decided it was for the best not to text back for now. "If they message me again I'll let them know they got it wrong." You smiled and climbed into bed, with a long sigh you closed your eyes and welcomed sleep.

 

He smiled as the light went off in your room, his long white hair blew in the wind as his yellow eyes shone with happiness. His smile was so delicate, he brought the phone to his lips and kissed it. He said your name so softly like a lover would. "Not long now.....not long my love." The wind carried his gentle voice, he turned on his heels, long coat flowing behind him. His silk hair swaying behind his back and near his bottom as he walked away from your home and towards the rift to the spirit world. He turned and took one last look back at your apartment and felt butterflies dance in his stomach, he couldn't wait to hold you. He'd dreamed about you since the moment you were born, he grew up with you in his dreams and fell in love. 

He placed his hand on his chest just where his crisp white shirt opened, he couldn't wait....Not long now.


	2. A bunch of idiots

You stared at the board noticing the collection of points being gathered, it seems Levi was in the lead and he'd only been here for two weeks. During the past two weeks the two of you had been texting non stop when you were not at work. Levi had been working hard and gathered a large following of fans already, it was a shame he didn't reveal his true form to anyone, he refused to talk about it.

You sighed and felt an arm around your shoulders, Jean didn't look too happy. "Damn it boss I'm losing to those idiots."

"Don't worry about it Jean, you have about two weeks left."

"It's going to take forever for me, I took the first week off."

You ruffled his hair and gave him a sweet smile, his cheeks became dusted with pink. "It's going to be okay, if it's not this month it'll be next. You are a fantastic butler don't worry so much okay?" He smiled and gave you a hug. "Besides, I think you'd rather win a day with Mikasa."

"SHH!" He grabbed your face and covered your mouth making you giggle. "Don't talk about that."

"What are you doing?" Jean felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he was scared to turn around and see Levi's death stare. Everyone had noted how protective Levi was of you, he disliked people touching you unnecessarily.

"S-sorry Levi!" Jean looked like he would melt in a puddle of fear, but you took his hands away from you and smiled.

You ruffled Levi's hair as his gaze was locked onto Jean. "Don't worry Levi, I was teasing him. It's my fault okay?"

Levi looked down to you and felt butterflies. "That doesn't bother me. What bothers me is he's supposed to be working not playing."

"Oh!" You blushed, of course he wasn't jealous how foolish could you be? "Yeah, Jean go back to work okay?"

Jean ran off onto the main floor. Levi watched you as you sighed, you looked tired more and more these past few days. This power inside you was fully connecting with you, this process meant it was draining you a bit. He fixed his hair and tried to hide that fact that there was some jealousy involved with Jean, but he got the upper hand because you touched his hair for longer.

You gasped as Levi grabbed you tightly against his chest as Eren flew past with a large tray. "Sorry Boss!"

Levi felt your warmth against him and was glad Eren was clumsy just then, he could even smell your beautiful natural scent. "That boy I swear." You giggled.

You looked up into Levi's eyes as his long fingers brushed your hair back into place, his eyes seemed so soft and this hold felt so natural. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine thank you Levi."

"Good."

You leaned into the hug more and placed your cheek against his chest, _'just a few more moments and I'll let go.'_ Levi squeezed you tighter, he was glad that no one was coming in otherwise they'd ruin this moment. He felt his face heat up as you snuggled closer, he looked away to the side making sure you didn't see his weak side. 

You pulled away and Levi reluctantly complied. "We ah, should get back to work." You said as you dusted your dress off.

"I believe a famous artist is coming today, he's never been before but he's requested you."

"Oh! That'll be fun right?"

Levi fixed your fox ears. "Yes, but be careful."

"Hmm, you say that and yet I managed to beat up a gang."

Levi caressed your cheek. "They were weak humans, there are far worse things out there."

"I know." You held his hands and squeezed them. "But I have all of you guys to back me up."

"Always."

You patted his upper arms and smiled. "Alright! Let's get to work and make our master's and mistresses happy."

"Of course."

 

You giggled at one of your customers making a poor joke and heard the door ring as someone else entered, but this person left everyone gasping and girls squealing in delight. The eyes of the men who you were serving were following something, you could hear Hange talking to someone and even she seemed to be transfixed by this person. You heard Hange's footfall coming closer to you before she appeared next to you, a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"Ah." She looked at your customers. "Sorry Masters, I need this young maid."

She pulled you away urgently to the back and let out a long breath. "Something wrong?"

"That guy is here!"

"What guy?"

"That famous one!" Hange cupped her face. "He's even handsome as a human."

"What do you mean?"

Hange looked down at you. "He's from the spirit world, he's a God of love and sexual desire! He is our King at the moment cause the real God went off on a long holiday."

"Okaaaaaay."

"His name is Eros and well umm.....He requested you to serve him."

You tilted your head to the side. "I fail to see how this is a big deal."

"He has this hold on men and women! No one and I mean no one can resist him, he has this thing with his eyes that people just can't help themselves.....even me."

You held Hange's hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Erwin walked over as he dried his hands, today he was assigned to the sweet making. "What's wrong?"

Hange grabbed his lapels. "EROS! He's the famous person! He's a model and singer here!"

Erwin looked to you're confused expression then back at Hange. "I guess that is bad, boss will take one look at him and be all over him. Plus he was adamant he wanted you today."

"You guys worry too much." You waved your hand and jumped as Hange took your ears and tail off. "What are you?"

"He said he wanted to see you in your true form, as it's themed you know....he knows you're human so..."

"Oh okay, no problem at all."

Hange stared at you with a concerned face along with Erwin, you just couldn't understand the problem at all. To you there was no possible chance of falling in love with this guy with one look, your eyes dragged over to Levi as he walked in with a finished tray, you liked him not this Eros. 

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck. "She should be fine if she has some love for someone else in her heart, or you know she has so much going on in her head it doesn't work."

"Huh?" You looked back at Erwin, you couldn't help but watch Levi in the background and he couldn't help but keep looking over at you as well. Your imagination was going wild. 

"I think she'll be fine." Erwin laughed. "She's always got something going on in her head."

"Heeeey!" Erwin and hange laughed at your pouting face, even though you owned this place and were their boss they always found a chance to tease you. 

 

You walked over to the nicest part of the English royalty fashioned cafe to find men in suits standing around a table, this was not what you expect  _'this guy must be really famous huh?'_ You walked closer with your cute notepad and pen with a fox hanging off it. You titled your head to see this famous Eros but he was surrounded by men, this was stupid, how were you supposed to your job like this?

You heard a gentle laugh and took this as an opportunity to speak. "Umm excuse me? You asked for me?" The laugh stopped and this gentle voice said your name so lovingly. "Yes that's me master, can I take your order?"

"Move please." His voice was so soft. The guards parted to reveal a strikingly beautiful man with long white hair and yellow eyes, his long coat hung off the back of his chair. His crisp white shirt clung to his chest showing the muscle underneath, you followed the shirt up to see it open and a necklace with a white stone. He stood up quickly as soon as he saw you come into his vision, you noted his tight black trousers and stylish shoes. 

Eros felt his heart race a mile a minute, you were so beautiful in person those dreams of you were nothing compared to real life. He had hoped his eyes and scent would work on you, but your expression and look within your own eyes never changed. His spell didn't work, this would make winning you over more fun. 

He raised his hand to the seat opposite him. "Please, join me."

"I'm sorry master, but I couldn't as I am just a maid."

"What a shame..." He looked down at the floor as he sat, he should have met you somewhere else but this was a start. Maybe, with time, he could meet you outside of work.

"Don't be sad master, I'll be here for you for as long as you need me."

"Really?" His eyes seemed to sparkle at you, his heart fluttered.

You smiled so sweetly. "Of course master. Now, do you know what you would like to order?"

"Ah umm..." He fumbled with the menu and looked lost, you couldn't help but giggle, he was rather cute. 

He froze when you appeared next to him and leaned over to look at the menu with him, his face became flushed as he remembered some of his rather intimate dreams with you. You smiled. "I guess it is a shock if it's your first time coming to a place like this master. Tell me what you like and I'll select the perfect meal for you."

He felt cold as you pulled away and smiled down at him, he wanted you close again. "H-how so?"

"Well.." You tapped your bottom lip with your pen, he was so envious of that pen. "A friend of mine who always has a grumpy look enjoys black tea. He doesn't have a sweet tooth much, but I recommended a dark chocolate cheesecake with the tea. Now he always asks me to make it for him, though he hates it if others make it." You began to giggle making him flush more and his heart flutter.

"Ah well....I like sweet things, like umm strawberries."

"Really master? Me too!" You beamed a smile.

"How wonderful..." He meant you not the fact you liked something.

"Hmm I know master." You bounced on the spot and leaned in closer, he wanted to kiss you so badly. "How about a strawberry and white chocolate cheesecake with a refreshing lemonade?"

"Perfect..." He leaned closer to steal your lips, but you stood up and wrote down the order.

"Thank you master, I'll be right back with that order." 

You went to walk away but in desperation to keep you near he grabbed your hand. "Umm."

"Something wrong master?"

He looked down at the floor, he was so embarrassed at his actions. He'd never thrown himself at anyone before everyone always threw themselves at him, yet he always felt so lonely. This was the first time ever he didn't feel alone, you made him feel like this. 

"Master?" He jumped as he heard you gasp, you were kneeling down and looking up at his tearful face. 

"I-I'm sorry."

He inhaled as he felt your gentle hand on his soft skin, then the delicate touch of a handkerchief with a little fox on it. "This is a first I must say, I never had anyone cry when I went to leave them. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay really, my policy is to make sure everyone who comes into here is happy and leaves happy."

"You're so kind." He leaned into your touch and gave a sweet smile through his tears.

You placed your hand on his knee causing the heat to build up within him, he wanted more than this because your touch made him feel alive unlike anyone else. "Tell me what's the matter?"

"I....I feel lonely."

"I understand, you do not feel lonely unless you have loads of people you know. That's because you have someone to lose. Try not to feel so down okay? I'll be your friend so you don't feel so lonely. How does that sound?"

"Just perfect."

"Good." You laughed lightly. "Now come on give me a smile, you look so handsome when you do."

He smiled so brightly at you, you could just feel your heart beat faster, you shook it off and stood up. "I'll be right back master."

As you walked away you failed to notice a darkness cross Eros's face, his smile was devilish. He had to get you no matter what, even if it meant he had to let that side of him take control. 

 

"I don't like it." Levi leaned against your desk as you quickly responded to an email after telling Levi everything that had happened. 

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like it but, it is what it is. Besides this is my job, to make customers happy."

Levi looked away from you. "Do you like him?"

"What? No, no way."

"Then who do you like?"

Your eyes darted to Levi as he inspected his gloves, you couldn't tell him, it was too soon. "I don't have the time to think about those things."

"Then, like me."

"Huh?" You looked up as Levi moved closer to you, your back hit the bookcase making a book fall down. He moved closer.

"I said, like me." He leaned his forearms either side of your head and moved in closer to your face. "I'll protect you, like I promised and care for you."

"Ah I umm...."

"Do I make you nervous?" He tilted his head and moved his lips closer to yours, you could feel his breath making your mouth, your skin tingled. 

You gulped and felt your heart hammer against your chest. "N-no."

"That so?" He dragged his lips across your skin towards your ear. "How about now?"

Your breath hitched in your throat, he knew exactly what he was doing and knew what it was doing to you. "I-I....ahh.."

You moaned as his licked up your neck to your ear. He moved away and looked you in the eyes. "When you go back to serve him remember this, then you wont fall for him anymore than you have."

You began to shake and felt your knees go weak, this man had turned you into pudding. You grabbed his lapel and fell into his arms. "N-no fair."

"What?"

You looked up at him with a flushed face and wide eyes, your lips slightly parted. "That wasn't fair."

Red shot across Levi's face as he looked down at you, he looked away and clicked his tongue. "You're the one not being fair." Levi held your upper arms and kissed the top of your head then dragged his hands down your arms to your soft hands and kissed them. "You don't know what you do it me." He whispered.

You titled your head. "What was that?"

"You should get back to work soon, I believe your orders are all finished."

"AH! I forgot." You let go of Levi's hands and dashed out the room and shouted a sorry to Erwin before grabbing Eros's tray and leaving the back area. Erwin watched you leave and gave Levi the death stare as he seemed pretty pleased about something.

Erwin threw a towel at Levi. "Help me in the kitchen."

"Yes Sir."

Erwin finished off the last dessert of the day and placed it on the counter for someone to take. "What did you do to her Levi?"

"Nothing." Levi placed the plate in its spot after drying it.

"Didn't seem like nothing." He turned to face Levi. "Her face was red."

"I just talked to her about Eros and gave her an image to think of if Eros tried to get her." Erwin slammed his fist on the side, Levi didn't jumped but looked at Erwin. "It wasn't anything bad Erwin, you still have a chance with her."

"I wasn't.....I didn't...." Erwin ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry."

"Maybe next time you should do something to protect her from Eros, he wants her and hates me. So, I can't be out there when he is in the cafe. I'm relying on you to protect her when I can't."

Erwin's eyes searched his friends serious ones. "Alright, no problem."

"We should stop arguing because it upsets her."

"Yeah, I know." 

Levi placed his hand on Erwin's shoulder and patted it a few times. "Shitty glasses has a stupid plan for tonight."

"What's that?"

"Karaoke."

 

Hange began bellowing out the chorus of her chosen song with her arm around Eren, you couldn't help but giggle at the two of them singing their hearts out as everyone cheered for them. You took a sip of your drink and looked to Levi who sat on your right then to Erwin on your left, they appeared to be thinking more than enjoying themselves.

"Cheer up you two, we're supposed to be having fun! This is a party right?"

Erwin laughed. "Sorry, I was thinking too much. Yes this is rather fun, I wonder what she'll ask us to do next."

"Usually something mental."

His laughed was so heartwarming. "That's our Hange right? Wait!" Hange grabbed Erwin's arm and dragged him to the front of the TV with her and Eren, he went stiff up there and embarrassed as he saw you giggling at him. Erwin wasn't one for relaxing or partying like this.

"Too loud." Levi huffed.

You looked up to Levi and saw the annoyance on his face. "Sorry this is not your scene."

"Can't hear you, come closer." Levi put his arm around you and pulled you up against the side of his body, you couldn't believe how naturally warm he was. "What did you say?" His breath on your ear made you shiver.

You leaned towards his ear and enjoyed his natural scent, it was so soothing. "I said I'm sorry this is not your scene."

"I've gone to bars before with beautiful singing women, but this is torture."

"I'm sorry, you can leave if you want."

"I won't, because you're here." You pulled away from him and locked eyes, he was so close to your lips. 

Your heart beat was the only thing you could hear, this was too soon and you didn't even know if Levi liked you. "I need to go outside, I'm too warm." You stood up and shuffled past your friends to the door and ran down the hall to the exit. You breathed in the fresh air and felt dizzy as the heat of the room and Levi was leaving you, you touched your face and felt the heat from the booze as well. The cool touch of the wall soothed you as you leaned against it, you pulled out your phone and noted how early it still was but you felt so exhausted. You closed your eyes for a moment then furrowed your brow as your phone chimed  _'Strange, everyone is here...who would be texting me at this time?'_

You looked at your phone and noticed it was the private number messaging you again, they hadn't texted you since the first time two weeks ago. 

**It was so good seeing you today,**

**I fell even more in love with you.**

You sighed, you had no choice but to text the poor person back. They were clearly in love with someone and it wasn't you, you had to save them.

**Sorry! But you have the wrong**

**number.**

You went to put your phone away but this person was quick to reply, they must really like the person they're after.

**No I don't my lovely maid.**

You rolled your eyes, another fan boy.

**Whats the name of the person**

**you are after?**

You waited for a reply. As your phone went off your felt sick when you read their answer...it was your name. You frantically texted back.

**I'm sorry, but I don't get**

**involved with customers**

**please don't text me again.**

You began to shake slightly, you've had a stalker before and you did not want another one to add to the list. 

**That monster Levi wont save you.**

**He will destroy you, I will love you,**

**I will save you. Good night my**

**love.**

You started shaking more and gripped your phone to your chest, tears stung your eyes as you remembered the problems you had when you first started the cafe. One guy started following you home and sending you gifts, eventually he pinned you to a wall in the alley next to the cafe. If it were not for Erwin, you didn't know what he would have done to you. Now you have a restraining order but the guy was so terrified of Erwin that the order was not needed. 

"You okay?" You jumped and began rubbing your eyes as Levi looked into your face. 

"I-I just..." You took a deep breath and told Levi your past then you showed him your phone. He took your phone and read the texts one by one, his face unchanging. You felt nervous about what he was going to say, but he surprised you. He grabbed the back of your head with one hand and pulled you towards his chest as he held your phone in the other hand. Your eyes widened then the tears began to flow more, you grabbed hold on his shirt and carried on crying. 

Levi wrapped his arms around you tighter as you mumbled to him. "I-I'm sorry....your sh-shirt is wet a-a-and I'm a mess."

"I don't care about the shirt, just....don't show this face and side of you to anyone else but me okay?"

You looked up at Levi to see him looking to the side with a tinge of red on his cheeks, you sniffed. "S-sure."

Levi squeezed you a bit. "Let me stay like this, with you for a bit."

"Sure." Levi lowered his head and pressed the side of his head against yours. You both stood there for some time before deciding to go back in and told everyone you both needed to air, and to stop your ears from ringing. Without anyone knowing Levi kept a hold of your hand for support, you still were a bit of a mess and welcomed the comfort. It was almost like Levi had this animal instinct and knew you were crying alone and needed him.


	3. Happy Rebirth

You sat up and yawned joined with a satisfying stretch, sliding your legs out of bed your huffed at the ache of your joints. "Must have had an active dream....funny I usually remember them..." You wandered towards your closet and pulled on your maid outfit and slid the bat on your back, with a quick cup of your morning drink you grabbed a pastry and headed out. 

As soon as the fresh air hit you, you doubled over and felt sick. You placed your hands on your knees as water spiraled within your head, you almost fell forward but arms caught you. Levi saw you bend over and make retching noises along with groans, he ran to catch you before you fell. 

"Th- urrgh thanks."

Levi helped you to stand and brushed your hair back. "If you're sick stay home."

"N-no, I'm fine I just...Woooh!" You felt electricity rush through you filling you with energy. "Whatever that was I now feel amazing."

"It's happening." Levi mumbled to himself.

"What is?"

"Nothing, come on." He grabbed your hand and led you down the street until you both met Erwin, he seemed rather chipper this morning until he saw your face.

His heart sank as he saw your pale face but you seemed unusually happy, he looked to Levi and saw an internal fight going on. "Are you alright boss?"

You skipped ahead to work and said "Just a little under the weather this morning but I feel alive now!"

The men stood and watched you spin and skip round then wobble on the spot, your high was going. They both ran towards you as you fell sideways, you jumped at the sudden contact of two men holding you. You felt like a weight had been dropped on you and moaned at the rush of sickness.

"You should go home." Erwin sighed.

"No..." You held your chest and felt it throb a few times before the electricity came back. "I'm okay it's gone."

"But."

"Erwin, I know you are concerned but I'm fine....I'll...I'll be in the office all day okay?"

Erwin nodded then looked to Levi, his face had concern all over it but the same look of internal fighting as before. Erwin gave Levi a nudge snapping him out of whatever hold was on him, he widened his eyes then shook his head and gave Erwin a dark look. They both knew in that moment what was happening to you, this was going to be a difficult day.

 

You sat behind your desk and finished off another email and sighed, your other friends who didn't work for you wanted you to go out and meet someone so you weren't so alone. Today was not the day to be pushed on this, you felt like shit then amazing and everyone gave you concerned looks all the time. Part of you wished you'd done what Levi asked and stayed at home, but you just couldn't because you loved your job.

"Wow Senpai, you look like death." Hange leaned in the doorway looking beautiful in her maid costume.

"Well, you look amazing."

"Aww thanks Senpai, hey come here and get a drink kay?"

You got up slowly and felt your heart beat hard, you stumbled and shook yourself before moving forward behind Hange into the kitchen to find Eren and Levi talking as they made the food for the day. You mumbled a sentence then shook your head and spoke louder. "What time is it?"

Levi noticed you with a pained look on your face as your heart kept beating hard now and then shaking through your whole body, it was happening. He gave you a glass of water and noticed your skin was on fire. "It's almost 12pm."

"Hmmm that early still?"

Eren placed his hand on your head. "Wow! You are on fire, you need to go to hospital not home boss."

"I'll be okay..." You took a drink of water and as you put it down your heart beat one last time causing your mind to go black.

Levi dove at you as he watched your eyes roll back into your head, glass ripped at his shirt as he skidded on the floor but he didn't care, you were the only thing that mattered. Levi groaned at the sharp pain from the glass but flinched as he realised you were in his arms unhurt, he cradled you close to him and inspected just to make sure. He called your name, but you didn't respond at all you remained still with a peaceful look on your face.

"Eren clean up the mess, Hange get me a bowl full of water and get Mikasa to cool it with her magic then bring me a cloth. I'm taking her to her office, once she wakes up we all have a lot of explaining to do." Levi lifted you up and gracefully carried you to your sofa and gently put you down. He felt his heart sting as he brushed your hair back and no response came from you, you always reacted to his touch but it scared him that you appeared so...dead.

 

You sat up quickly gasping for air like a new born child then coughed, as you rubbed your eyes of sleep, you froze when you felt eyes on you. You turned your head to find everyone who worked for you to be staring at you with a look like they were observing something truly beautiful. Levi scooted closer taking your hand, he flinched instantly and retracted as the skin on skin contact made you moan. 

You slapped your hands on your face in embarrassment and apologized. Levi sighed and called your name. "Your skin is still sensitive."

"W-wah?"

Erwin sighed and tried to cover his red face with his hand. "This is not good."

"What is Erwin?" Levi stood up and got closer to Erwin. "What she's doing to your heart or the fact that her life is never going to be the same?"

Erwin looked away. "That was selfish of me."

"You think? All of you need too control yourselves, I understand she is admitting an aura that we have difficulty resisting but you have to understand we are here to protect her. She is your friend and boss still."

Everyone looked away from you and mutter a few audible sorry's before letting out sighs that hinted they were under control of their emotions, you shivered. As you took a deep breath you felt a strength surge through your body and a warm feel, as you shuffled on the sofa you noticed the feel on the fabric was some how increased but not as much as Levi touching you."So eh....what's going on?" 

Everyone turned around and stopped their quiet discussion to stare at you, with flushed cheeks from many they all silently passed looks to determine who would tell you the truth. Erwin sighed and knelt in front of you, he lifted his hands to touch you but froze as he remembered how sensitive you would be for a while then lowered his arms. He had trouble looking you in the eyes but knew that out of respect he had to. 

He called your name and his beautiful blue eyes became sad as he looked at you. "You umm, you have always been a kind and loving person. You always think of others and help people in need, you find it difficult to think for yourself and you have such a big heart."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Don't flirt, tell her."

Erwin shot Levi a dark look before looking back at you, your beautiful eyes just shined back at him. "You are like this partly because of your soul." He sighed and said your name. "You are a God."

Your eyes widened.  _'This is not happening....this is a joke.....I'm not a God...NO fucking way! I mean Gods, demons, angels...hell everything supernatural exists but me? A God?'_

Erwin rubbed the back of his head and said your name snapping your to reality. "It's true you are a God. When you were born a soul of a God was created within you, however because you were born human your soul had to wait for you to adjust to it...to grow into it.....today was predicted to be the day it would happen and it seems......it seems our old God King was right with his prediction." 

You ruffled your head and hair then sighed. "Okay....suppose you are right.....what now?"

"Well." A blush crept across his face. "You may have great power now, but you still have a human body."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you are physically weaker and susceptible to attacks."

You grabbed a cushion next to you and slammed your face into and groaned. "Go on Erwin..."

"Ah well..."

Levi clicked his tongue and pulled Erwin away. "Over the times your soul has been reborn you've had to make contracts with one person."

You raised you head and eyed him. "Contract?"

"The God you are has never coped on their own, they die without another and their blood and body is the most powerful part of you."

You hugged the cushion to your chest. "Sooo?"

"So, in order for your soul to live on or be of any use to humans as a God your blood and body needs to be awakened."

You looked at Levi and the others and felt confused why everyone was blushing or avoided your gaze. "By the look of all your faces it involves something rude."

Erwin mumbled and looked to you. "Ah well we'll all have respect for you and umm all but ah."

Levi walked forward making you lean back on the sofa, his hands slammed down either side of you and his face grew closer. "You have to make a contract with someone you trust and care about. Your power will increase due to the bond and in return we will ask for you to lend us your power to give us strength to protect you. We will be your familiars and help you in this now long life."

"Th-that seems okay.....what's the catch?"

Levi gripped the sofa. "You must give your body to us when we need power." Your eyes widened. "The more of your body you give the more power we and you yourself gain. So in other words intimacy gives you and us power. All we require for our dedication to you for all eternity is for you to bare our child."

You looked around the room at the red faces then back at Levi's steel ones, your heart was beating a mile a minute at this confusing day. You woke up feeling like shit, fainted to wake up and feel like a million bucks only to be told that you are a powerful God. Now if you are this so called God you had to choose someone to protect you for eternity. To gain power for yourself and them you had to give and receive physical contact from a touch to a kiss and then further to sex. All they required, all they asked for was for whoever you made the contract with to have their child. 

Everyone stared at you as your eyes scanned the air in front of you as you thought then stopped, they jumped at the sudden sound of your laughing. You held your sides as you wailed in laughter at all of this.  _'A God? A baby? No way this has to be a joke and a good one too!'_  Tears ran down your face as you continued to laugh and everyone just watched you partly because you were so cute when you laughed and the other was, well they were not expecting this reaction from you, they imagined swearing. 

You got rid of your tears, smiled and let out a sigh. "You had me going there guys that was so God damn fu-"

The wall of your office exploded before you could finish your sentence. Before you could react to the explosion you felt an arm under your legs and another around your back, the world simply rushed by. 

 

You felt the cool air on your face, you blinked a few times as the ringing disappeared and your body began to shudder with pleasure. You looked up and held back pants as Levi squeezed you closer to his body, he clicked his tongue and kept his eyes on the carnage.

"Mmm Levi." You held back your moans, your skin really was very sensitive. 

He looked down with eyes full of the intent to kill, they softened as he focused on your pink face. "Hold on, I know your skin is sensitive but hold on to me. I promised you from the moment you met me I would sever you until the end."

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him adjust you in his arms. You smiled at his stern face and went to nuzzle your head into his neck, this man made you feel safe. 

A wicked laughter sent a shiver through your body, you had never felt this cold icy grip on your very being before and it scared you to death. You turned your head slowly your eyes widening at a hooded man floating just above the floor, his teeth sharp and white pulled back into a wicked grin. Your body started shaking as all hope left your heart, you could feel all the darkness in life wash over you, the sky grey black and the air cold. 

He lifted his arms as black gas circles swirled on the floor around him. "It's been too long Levi." His voice made your body shudder more. "Maybe this time I'll get to devour you instead of all those people we killed." His long tongue ran across his lips.

Levi growled as he pulled your head to his neck. "Don't listen to him, don't look at him do you understand me?" He looked down at you and saw the fear and tears in your eyes. "Don't give in to him, you are a God of hope and compassion. If that doesn't help then focus on me, believe in me. Close your eyes and listen to my heart beating."

You closed your eyes as you heard the man laughing again, the last thing you saw was a small smile on Levi's face. You pressed your head against him and heard his steady heart beat. You squeezed closer as you heard blood curdling screams coming from whatever the hooded man summoned. 

Levi audibly gritted his teeth. "Titans." You felt the ground shudder as one roared making you squeeze your eyes tighter. The ground shook, you guessed that one was running full speed at you and Levi, but Levi was quick. You felt the air rush past you, Levi's heart remained steady against your ear. You could hear his feet lightly tapping the ground as he ran with you, you could feel the wind change as he darted down alleys. 

You gripped him tighter as you heard building walls explode from what you believed to be the Titans smashing into them, you squealed as one sounded too close for comfort. 

You shuddered as you heard the hooded mans voice above you both. "You're weak Levi, so weak that I can end you here and now. But I will rip that woman God from your broken arms and take my fill of her before your eyes, the last thing you will hear is her pleads for you."

Levi leaned his head closer to your ear and whispered your name. "I won't ever let him touch you, just hold on a bit longer the others are trapped under a spell. Armin will break them free and help us just...just trust me to keep you safe. I'll dodge all their attacks."

You opened your eyes to look into Levi's and smiled. "I trust you."

"How touching..." The man laughed sending a cold shiver through your body. You looked at Levi and saw his eyes widen as the wall beside you burst as a Titan broke through. You flew from Levi's grip and rolled across the floor, rock and glass ripping into your flesh the sensitive skin making it hurt more. You groaned into the ground, your head was heavy as you lifted it slowly to look at your enemy. The life was sucked right out of you, you shook in terror as the Titan slowly rose up from the rubble. Its huge frame towered over the buildings its teeth like broken razors, its eyes black and empty ready to kill. 

You pushed yourself up and sat there staring at it as it regained its awareness, it head rolled, eyes locked onto you. The hooded man grinned as he slowly floated down, his bare feet touching the floor. He walked closer, his hand reaching out for you. 

 _'_ _No..'_  

He grabbed your face and pulled it closer to reveal his face more under the darkness of his hood and robes, pale and eyes of ice. He slowly stuck his tongue out.

_'No.'_

His tongue connected with your cheek and ran up your face as he hummed in approval. 

_'No!'_

You shook as he brought his lips closer to yours and sneered. "You taste good....I'm going to enjoy having you over and over for eternity." His hand reached the back of your head as he pulled you closer to his body, his mouth widening to take a bite of your neck. He was going to leave a sealing mark on you to make you his. 

"NOOOO!" You screamed as loud as you could. He pulled away from you his eyes wide as your body glowed with a white hue. You carried on screaming at him tears ripping down your face. The light shot out from you sending the man flying backwards, his back smacked the wall with a loud crack. You panted loudly and felt yourself slightly weakening, you looked at the man as he grinned and slow pulled his body forward like some force was pulling his chest first. 

You widened your eyes at the outline of his body on the wall, whatever you just did was powerful but because you were still new to these powers you didn't think that would be possible again. You felt like this was the end for you until you felt a grip on your wrist you looked up and saw Levi dotted in dirt and blood he locked eyes with you as he pulled you into a sprint down the alley towards another road.

"L-LEVI?!" 

"JUST KEEP RUNNING, DON'T SPEAK!" 

You gripped his hand and followed after him as he led the way, your poor legs relying mainly on him dragging you. He rounded the corner into the next road past screaming humans and supernaturals at the sight behind you and Levi. Levi skidded on his heels and pulled you down a small road and against his chest his back to the wall as a Titan charged past. You looked up to him as you panted, but he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, like he was used to battle. 

Levi flinched as the corner of the building blew apart, the hooded man laughed. "Hiding like a coward! You really have become weak, people feared you and now look at who you are. You are just as pathetic as a human meat bag!"

Levi lifted you up into his arms once more and jumped up the walls to the roof, you looked at him in disbelief, what supernatural was he really? And why had he keep it a secret? Levi set you down on the floor and gave you one last smile before flying away from you as the hooded man attack him. You screamed after Levi but felt the floor shake under your feet, you dragged your gaze away and up at a group of smaller Titans.

 

You felt the wind rush by as you jumped off the roof and landed onto the other one with a forward roll, your body screamed in pain. You skidded on the graveled roof onto your side and noticed the Titans had caught up with you. You pushed yourself up and reached for your back, it was your automatic response in a fight to get Bruce. You widened you eyes as you felt your bat Bruce tap your fingers. You ripped him from your back and grinned at the Titans, you felt confidence flow through you, Bruce had never let you down. 

A light glowed on your chest and shot down your arms then engulfed the bat in your hands, it felt warm and comforting. You planted your feet firmly apart then locked eyes with the growling Titans, it was time to show people you were not someone to be saved. You shot forward with a battle cry and jumped to the side to dodge an attack, with all your might you swung your bat to the side of the Titan and felt the heat of your power rise up in the hit. The Titan's eyes widened as it was sent flying across the building tops, as you watched it fly you saw your friends running across the roof tops fighting the bigger Titans, they had freed themselves.

You span on the spot to avoid another hit then ran towards a wall and jumped up, you stepped up the Titan and swung the Bat up and then down on its head. The crack from the contact rang in your ears, its head collided with the floor in a bloodied heap. You gasped as the last Titan smashed the ground sending you backwards, you twisted your body in the air to allow you to land on your feet.

You looked at you hands. "Holy shit! I've become amazing!"

You span away from the Titan as it charged, you raised your leg and kicked it to the back making it fall forward. You walked across its scar and blood ridden body to its shoulders. You lifted your bat up and smashed it down upon its head. You panted, the fight for you was over.

 

A menacing laugh echoed across the sky as the hooded man slammed Levi's battered body against the wall, his hand at this throat. "You have become so pathetic. I looked up to you Levi. Monsters must look to each other and you were the best monster."

Levi gasped and gripped the mans arm. "You'll never have her, I'll kill you."

He squeezed tighter. "Doesn't look like it."

He laughed, then sent out a cry of pain as a bat connected with the side of his head. He lost his grip on Levi and went flying through the rooftops, he smashed through a wall then skidded on his back coming to a stop.

You breathed heavily and stared at where the wicked man had gone, but you jumped as you heard a cough and Levi say your name in surprise. "You?"

"Two." You crouched down next to him and brushed his hair away.

"What?"

"Two times I've saved your ass, what does that get me?"

Levi eyed you as you grinned at him. You stood up with you hand stretched out to him, he gladly accepted your warm touch. He stumbled close to you his chest almost touching yours. "I'll tell you if you do me a favor."

"Anything if it gets rid of him."

Levi looked over to the hooded man slowly rising up from the ground, he ignored Erwin and the others calling him as they got closer. "I need you to give me some power."

"Huh?"

"I've denied my true power for so long I cannot transform like the others into my form. I need you to give me some strength to unlock it, can you do that?" Levi looked at you with his steel eyes.

You nodded and Levi looked away. "Anything for you Levi."

Levi jumped, his eyes widened as you grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He felt your tongue run across his lip and opened his mouth and dove his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed you by your lower back with one hand and deepened the passionate kiss. You felt a warm glow coming from his body, a soft and gentle wind flow around him it felt like the world had become brighter in that small area.

You pulled away hands still on his cheeks and blushed, you looked away "Is that okay?"

"I was expecting a hug, but this was more than enough of a power surge for me." 

You smiled as he held you and slowly pulled away, the last thing he touched was your hands. You gasped as Levi allowed you to have a full look at him in his part transformation, he was beautiful. His ears had become black animal ones on top of his head that twitched now and then, a long fluffy black tail moved behind him and his body was adorned with a beautiful yukata. His left arm rested on the top of a samurai sword, his nails now longer twitched and clicked as his power ran through his body. 

Levi looked at you and felt sadness and shame wash over him. "I didn't want you to see my true form....I have made you cry....I am a fox spirit....a monster."

You shook your head and pulled him closer by cupping his cheeks, your eyes shined with tears as you laughed. "I'm crying because I'm happy, you are not a monster but a beautiful fox and man."

His eyes widened, he opened his mouth a little in awe at you. In that moment Levi knew that his feelings for you were not a lie, he loved you more than life itself, you were so beautiful. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you towards his chest, his other arm pressing against your back. He rubbed his head against yours lovingly as you giggled again, it was like music to his heart. 

You hummed in happiness and felt your skin tingle at his touch, you bit your lip to stop you from making any more audible pleasured sounds. Levi pulled you to his side, his arm wrapped tight around you. He held up his left hand and a blue flame appeared as a happy sinister smile appeared on his face, the hooded man stumbled forward.

The man coughed. "I'm gonna!"

"You are gonna what?"

The man lifted his head, he jumped in fear landing on his backside and began crawling away with his hand in front to shield himself. "L-L-Levi listen I-I was just messing with you really!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "The old me would have killed you slowly, but today I'm letting you crawl back into the darkness where you belong. If I  **ever** see you near her again I will make you feel unrelenting pain for all eternity."

The main screamed, his eyes wide he shot up into the air and called his Titans into the darkness before disappearing. 

 

You sighed as you sat on the cold floor, you rolled Bruce away and back over and over to provide entertainment as your friends talked with Levi. The first thing they did when they saw him was congratulate him on becoming himself again, none of them asked how it happened but Levi kept looking over at you when the topic of conversation was close to the subject. 

As you leaned back you felt yourself blush, you couldn't believe how suddenly you had kissed Levi, but...it wasn't a bad kiss. In fact the kiss was amazing and hot, it had made your pulse race and your body heat up in an instant. You tapped the tips of your boots together once you stretched out completely, you felt the wear and tear of the day creep up on you.  _'I need a long soak in a hot bath, then maybe a jug of booze. First I'm a God and next I'm wanted for my body....What a day.'_

You looked over to the group as you heard their conversation coming to an end, you pulled a face as they all stared at you. With a long sigh you spoke first. "What?"

Erwin sat down with the others joining and rolled his shoulders. "This madness today is going to keep happening if you don't get marked."

"Well I guess."

"This guy was strong, but there are people out there far worse and stronger." He ran his hand down his face. "I know this is a hard choice, you have to pick someone to spend forever with and to have their child.....but.....it's for your safety. We wont be strong enough without your power to save you from worse people and I'm sure you don't want to....well you know with all of us."

You cleared your throat at the thought of being with all of them in **that** way. "Okay, I'll choose." You stood up followed by everyone and turned your back to them to hide your red face. 

You nodded to yourself and turned around to see Levi was away from the group and looking down at the street, his cute black ears twitching now and then. "I've decided!" You made sure your voice was loud so everyone was looking at you.

Erwin smiled "Go ahead, and know even if we are not picked we will stay with you because we care about you."

You welled up. "Really?" Everyone agreed and nodded making you smile. "I'm so glad, I didn't want to lose any of you."

Jean laughed and hit Eren's back. "Hell we may fight with each other but you remind us we really like each other."

"Yeah I like you too horse face." Eren laughed.

As the boys began fighting you laughed making them all look towards you. "I love every one of you, but I've made my choice." You took a deep breath. "I choose Levi."

Everyone went silent then looked to the fox in shock, Levi stared at you his eyes searching for something. "Are you sure?" Levi asked.

"Very." You rubbed the back of your neck and gave a shy smile.

Hange laughed. "She's doomed."

"What!?" You gazed at her wide eyed.

Erwin chuckled. "Don't scare her Hange."

Levi walked closer to you. Hange poked Erwin's chest. "Come on! Foxes are cunning and the most randy of all of us high ranking supers! Once he gets a taste of her that's it! The poor girl will be sore and exhausted!"

You went to speak but squealed as Levi stared down at you, his eyes held a dark hunger. He grabbed you pulling you into his arms. Erwin made an audible noise. "Ah! Levi be gentle with her and don't go overboard with placing the mark on her!"

Before you could question anyone cherry blossom petals drifted around you and Levi mesmerizing you, you heard a small tickle of a chime as they surrounded you both then dissipated to reveal a old fashioned Japanese room. You scanned the room in confusion, this was not like the houses and flats near you and people didn't build these any more now cultures were together.

You cried out as you felt yourself fall backwards towards the floor, Levi hovered over you his hands pinning your arms and the look growing more intense in his eyes. He leaned in his lips brushing yours, he trialed them down your body leaving a tingling heat behind. You lost control and hummed at the sensation making Levi look up at you with a tiny smile.

Levi's hands dragged down your body caressing and touching every inch of you until his mouth reached your pelvis, this felt good but it was too soon, right? He looked up at you and poked next to your hip and purred, "Here."

"Wh-what?"

He looked up at you then back to the spot, his fingers wrapping around the bottom of your maid dress. He lifted it slowly up, the cloth dragging across your sensitive skin making you moan quietly. You felt your face flush when your realised he would see your underwear and today you had opted for sexy, it was like fate was routing for you. Before you could voice your embarrassment you gasped as Levi's hot tongue ran over your skin near your hip bone on your left side, you moaned in approval.

Levi looked up at you as your cheeks were dusted with pink, he could never get over how beautiful and cute you were. He was surprised at the sexy underwear you had on, it had made him see you in a different way, a way in which you were dominating him. He listened again as he ran his tongue over you soft skin to your moans, it was music to his ears. He wanted nothing more than to make you feel utter bliss.

You hummed as he kissed your skin lovingly, his hand running up your leg. You gasped in pleasure as you felt him bite down on your flesh, electricity shot through you as he began to suck and swirl his tongue over the flesh. You began panting, it appeared to you he was just giving you a hickey but something this simple was making you a mess. 

As Levi pulled his lips away he heard an audible sad moan from you at the lack of contact, he couldn't help but smile. He looked over the red patch near your hip and watched it slowly shift into the shape of a fox. He crawled up your body making sure his pelvis dragged across yours. You shuddered at the friction feeling yourself heating up more. 

You looked up into steel eyes and gathered your breath, you could swear he had a cheeky wicked grin. He lowered himself closer and stole a passionate kiss, you felt your lips tingle and the fire below build up. His voice broke your dirty thoughts as he said your name like a hungry predator. "You're mine now."

He watched as a pink spread over your face, you reached your hands up and covered your face. He laughed and you mumbled. "D-don't say things like that so easily after doing stuff like that to me."

He kissed your hands. "With time, I'll do far better things to you that you're whole body and soul know you are mine."

"Ah...you...umm."

He smiled and rolled off you onto the floor next to you and took your hand into his and kissed it. "For now I will do this, you have full control over what I can do it you." He played with your hand. "I meant what I said, I will give my life for you. I will protect you for all eternity."

You smiled at him and rolled to your side to face him. "I know...and as I've said before I trust you...." You placed your hand on his chest, his heart was beating so fast, he was nervous around you. "Completely."  

 

Levi kissed your head as you slept peacefully in your new bed in his house and now your place of worship where people would come to see you for wishes and prays. He pulled the slide door and walked onto the deck and looked up at the night sky, the stars were always so beautiful here. He felt his hairs stand on end and his fox ears pricked up. 

"You can always sense me." The man stepped forward out of the dark and smiled, his long white hair tied up.

"Eros." Levi snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"She picked you right?"

Levi looked back at you then to Eros's form, he wouldn't dare look him in the eyes. He wouldn't dare after that fateful day. "She did."

"Hmm how sweet even a monster believes he can be loved."

Levi bit his cheek. "I....I'll protect her, I'm the strongest out of all of them."

"But you're also a monster." Eros pulled Levi to his chest. "My little monster. Remember Levi, I own you. After everything you did, the lives lost and ruined because you couldn't control your emotions....I forgave you but at a price." Eros nuzzled Levi's head.

"I know." Levi whispered.

Eros cupped Levi's face and lifted it to meet Eros's gaze, something they hadn't done in hundreds of years. Eros had his usual bright smile, but it faded into a serious stern look. He pulled Levi's head sharply. "Good...Now...Don't you  **ever** fall in love with her, do you understand me?"

Levi looked over to your form. "I."

Eros squeezed his face. "Do. You. Understand.  **ME**?"

Levi dragged his eyes down to the ground. "Yes..."

Eros studied him for a moment before pulling away with a happy giggle. "Good boy." He stood up and leaned in the doorway to stare at you. "Protect her until she's mine." His eyes watered, he brushed his hair back with his long slender hand and laughed lightly. "She is so beautiful, I just...I love her so much."

Levi watched you with a pained look, he saw Eros shift and allowed his usual cold expression to rule his emotions and face once again. He lowered his head as Eros walked past him. He felt his chest tighten, he hadn't been able to breathe properly since Eros got here.

Eros stopped at the path to the spirit world and spoke over his shoulder. "I know it's hard Levi, but trust me its for the best that you don't love her. Things will get messy if you want her." 

Once Eros was gone Levi felt himself collapse to the floor and he breathed in and out, his body shook. He grabbed his face with one hand as tears spilled down from his eyes, he didn't know why this was happening, why he was so upset that he couldn't love you. He looked up at you and noticed you had turned to face him with a small smile as you slept, he smiled at you and he knew very well why he was so hurt. In the month he had spent with you in the human world he had lost himself in you. You were his reason to live. You were his reason to fight. You were his reason to keep moving forward. 

He sat back and looked up at the stars. "What a mess I am in......I am in love with that silly human."


	4. A different man

You opened your eyes slowly to see the peaceful and gentle sleeping face of Levi next to yours, his fingers entwined with your fingers. You smiled at his sweet face and knew that this was something you'd love to wake up to always. You shuffled your body closer and closed your eyes, you wanted this to last longer. 

Levi inhaled as slumber broke its grip on him, a scent filled his nose and lungs making him hum with delight, it seemed to lift his very being. He opened his eyes to see your forehead and closed eyes with a happy smile. He bit his lip and tried to fight the urge not to kiss you, to not hold you, to not role on top of you and take you there. He knew he couldn't because of Eros, Eros would be broken. 

He went to leave but felt your hands still locked with his, his heart stung as your face twitched in displeasure. Levi sighed and let go. He walked out the room and felt the coldness grip his body and soul, he couldn't understand why you had such a hold of him. He needed to break free from these feelings and the only way was to make sure you never loved him. 

He looked over the gardens and raised his hand up causing the flowers to burst into life, the rivers began flowing and the temple opened to the public. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor, his magic made this temple beautiful just like you, this was the closest thing he was going to do to show his affection towards you. Levi smiled to himself, this life wasn't too bad, after all someone had to keep cleaning this place and cleaning was his favorite pass time.

 

You sat on the top step leading to your temple with a cute outfit on, Levi had wanted you to wear something more God like but it wasn't you. You rested your chin on your hand and sighed. "Where is everyone? Levi said I'm supposed to grant wishes but no one is here."

You let out an annoyed sigh and lay back. "The sky's beautiful....this place is...hmm what a boring weekend."

"Umm....excuse me?" You sat up quickly and stared at a cute girl with pink cheeks and short strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi." You smiled.

"Is this umm the temple for the God of hope and compassion?"

You jumped up and waved your arms. "Sure is!"

"Oh wonderful." Her giggle was so sweet. "So....umm."

"Ah! How rude of me." You shook her hand and said your name. "I'm the God here."

Her green eyes widened. "Wow! The other Gods don't meet people who come to visit their places of worship..."

"Really?" You scratched your head and placed your hands on your hips. "Hmm well I was born human so I don't know the protocol for all this and my familiar is in love with cleaning at the moment." You thumbed in the direction of where you thought Levi would be and giggled.

"I-I like it, makes me feel wanted and heard."

"Good! Now lets take a walk through these amazing gardens and tell me everything okay?"

She nodded shyly and took the arm you offered her. Levi leaned in the doorway with a tea in his hand watching you with the girl, he couldn't help but smile. "What a wonderful and caring idiot..." He couldn't help himself, his legs were already working before he thought about it. He followed you and the girl trying to pretend he wasn't interested but, he just wanted to hear you speak. 

"This place is so beautiful..." The girls eyes searched the place then smiled into the distance at something.

"It is, Levi did a wonderful job."

Her eyes looked back at you "Levi?"

"He's my familiar, if you see a man in a yukata with fox ears and tail with this grumpy look then you've spotted him."

"O-oh...is he not nice?"

You giggled and tucked your hair behind your ear, Levi liked that. "The opposite actually, hes rather...hmm I don't know how to say this but hes perfect. He knows what I'm thinking and always saves me. He worries all the time about me even if he has a poor choice of words. He cherishes everything but himself and he was the most moving smile."

The girl leaned her head forward and looked into you pink laughing face. "You really like him huh?"

You jumped "Ah! Umm well of course I do, I have a contract with him which binds us for eternity.....anyway this is about you not me, tell me why you need my help."

She sat down by the pond and dipped her slender hand in, a sad smile dusted her face. "I'm in love with the most wonderful man."

You sat next to her and plopped your feet into the cool water, you were glad there was no fish but Levi wasn't too happy seeing you do this. "Then why are you so sad?"

"He's....he's not human he's from the spirit world and my friends and family don't like him because of this, hes also....my boss."

"Hmm." You leaned back to look at the sky.

"He's so wonderful though, he's sweet and kind to me and gets flustered when I compliment him." She giggled then rested her head in her hands. "We try and talk as much as possible."

You smiled at the thought of her and a guy being flustered together and laughed, they had to be so cute. "So?" You titled you head to look at her.

She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "I want to be with him but, I'm afraid of telling him how I fell, afraid of my friends, my family. Can you cast a spell or something to give him to me?"

"No." She looked at you with shock and horror.

"B-but."

You smiled at her and leaned on your hands. "I won't do that."

"Why!?"

"Do your friends love you?"

"Yes.."

"Your family?"

She turned her body to face you and leaned froward. "Of course!"

"Then they will understand."

She stared at you for ages before speaking. "What?"

"If they truly care about you and love you then they should understand when you tell them you love this man."

"I-I-I.....but he."

You crossed your legs and smiled in front of you. "All you need is courage, courage to tell him you love him. There is nothing worse than not taking a leap of faith and finding out in the future that you missed out on something truly beautiful." You took in a deep breath and looked at her. "Tell him you love him and trust in his answer, if he accepts then congratulations! If not then at least your feelings have been heard, don't try to please others. Don't let people tell you how you should feel."

She welled up at your words, you laughed and continued. "We never know what the future holds for us, we don't know how people feel about us unless we ask. Humans and creatures are complicated things, we're hard to understand. So, to let others know what is going on in our hearts we must speak and act for others to understand. Nothing ventured nothing gained I say." You stretched out. "Mmmm ah. Well that's how I feel about this, but if you want something, then know I'm routing for you 100% and here!" You opened your hand and a good luck token appeared. "So, you know I believe in you okay? If others don't well...at least you know one person does right?"

You smiled at her and saw the water in her eyes, you felt nervous  _'shit did I do it wrong?'_ The girl lunged at you squeezing you tightly as she cried her heart out, you couldn't help but laugh and pat her back. Levi rubbed the back of his neck to hide the blush rising, you were right in a way people shouldn't let others decide for them how to feel, he just wished someone had said that sooner. For too long Levi had let Eros decide for him, he leaned against the wall and smiled at you.  _'In this sad life I lead, I'm glad the only light in my life is loving you.'_ He laughed at his own thought and made his way over to you and the crying girl.

The girl sniffed and regained control of her breathing as she held your token. "Th-thank you."

"For a minute there you had me worried! I thought I failed as a God." You laughed off your anxiety. 

"N-no no! You were amazing! O-other Gods just cast a spell....but...but you tell me the magic, the power is within me and it always will be. So, thank you I now know I'm not as weak as everyone makes me think I am."

You pinched her cute cheek. "No problem, I know how it feels to not believe in yourself or to not know who you are because of others. But hey! Every problem can be solved, sometimes you gotta reach for others to help you, cause you're not alone."

"Yeah you're right." She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey!" You wiggled your eyebrows. "Come back here with that hunk soon."

"S-stop!" She began to laugh tears of joy.

"I wanna see what the fuss is abo-OOOWW!" Levi grabbed your cheek and pulled, the girl sat in shock at first then smiled. "What the hell Levi?"

"You were being a dirty God you brat." He sat down next to you.

You punched his side. "I was only cheering her up!" 

Levi smiled to himself and ruffled your hair, he gave his signature blank face. "No excuse you are a God now, you cannot be rude brat."

"Oh so that's my new nickname now huh? I thought you use to fall on your knees to serve me."

Levi grabbed your nose and pulled your face close to his. "Don't get cocky, I saved your life as well remember and this contract makes us even as well. Plus I have to waste most of my time which should be working and achieving our full contract teaching you how to be some what of a decent God."

You pushed Levi's face with your had to get him to go away. "God you have turned annoying!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he grabbed your hand and squeezed. "Shitty little brat, am I going to have to add more detail to that mark?"

Your face went bright red. "P-PERVERT!"

He leaned in closer and sneered. "Me? Never I'm just a good familiar. You are the pervert for going red."

You both stopped when you heard a cute laugh, you both turned to look at the girl laughing at the two of you. She wiped her tears and smiled. "You two are the perfect couple."

You both flew away from each other and crossed your arms, Levi leaned his chin on his had and clicked his tongue. "No way."

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head.

"No, no we aren't a couple." You waved your hands at her.  _'I wouldn't mind being a couple though.'_  

"Really? What a shame you two seem so good together." She looked at her lap at the token. "Well...I'll be routing for you."

Levi gave her a side smile and a knowing look that only the girl saw, her face flushed lightly then she gave him a knowing wink back. "I do believe other people are here oh great God brat." Levi sighed.

You stuck your tongue out at him. "I got it! Anyway thank you for coming and please come back I want to know the ending!"

The girl stood up with you and Levi. "Thank you so much for everything and I'll be back soon."

Levi side glanced at your face and felt his body tingle at the sight of your heart warming smile, the wind gently blowing your hair. Levi cleared his throat and led the way back to the line of people waiting to meet you, he kept a quick pace so you couldn't catch up with him, he didn't want you to see his blush. 

 

Eros ran his long slender hands through his hair as he walked across the garden towards a peaceful you, Levi sat with a tea in hand near by. Levi heard the grass move and looked over to Eros and felt himself shudder, he leaned forward almost like he was shielding himself. 

You sighed in happiness with your eyes closed, today had been busy but every person who came to you thank you for advise and the gifts you gave them  _'Being a God isn't too bad.'_   You snuggled into the grass more and thought about other themes you could do at the cafe, it was always a fun thing to think about especially imagining Erwin dressed as a bunny butler. 

"You look so beautiful like that." You opened your eyes to see long white hair drifting past you and golden eyes joined with a delighted smile, Eros was leaning over you. You felt your heart jump and beat quickly, a heat rising up within you  _'He is so beautiful.'_  

"Hi...you're from the cafe....do you have a wish?"

He giggled, it was like a soothing melody. "No no, I'm here to see you."

"Me?" You blushed.

"Oh my manners are bad, I'm the King of the Gods while the real one takes a holiday for a few hundred years." Eros knelt down, still leaning over you.

You felt the feathery touch of his hair on your skin, it seemed to surround you in an affectionate way. "Wow..."

He leaned his cheek on his hand. "Hmm?" He smiled so brightly.

"Sorry, I must have been so rude to you before at the cafe."

"No, no it's....it's alright." He cheeks flushed, he turned his head to look away with his hand covering his mouth. "I rather enjoyed it actually."

You giggled making him look at you intently, you looked so mesmerizing. "I'm glad."

Eros leaned closer, your lips captivating him. You found yourself being pulled in by his beauty and acts, his words seemed to weave their way into your very being. Your breath hitched as he inched closer but his spell was broken when Levi called your name. 

You titled your head back and looked at Levi upside down. "Yeah?"

"It's time for your dinner, you need to keep up your strength. You are a new God so today must have taken its toll."

You rolled away from Eros then pushed yourself up and stretched. "Yeah I am tired, okay lets eat. Hey! What's it going to be? This is the first time you've cooked for me!"

Levi kept his eyes on you as you walked closer and looked up at him like an excited child, those loving eyes of yours were his not Eros's "I told you before we opened up today I am your familiar and therefore below you in ranking, I serve you. This means your meals are made by me, your drinks as well and all your cleaning is done by me."

"Ah.....hmmmm I don't like that too much, let me help."

"A contract is a contract." 

You sighed and looked over at a smiling Eros. "We'll talk it out later." You walked over to the tall beauty. "So, how can I help Eros?"

He smiled and gave Levi an wicked side glace. "Well I'm here to tell you there will be a party held in your honor in my palace in the spirit world. Please come it'll be fun and you'll get to meet so many people."

"Wah? Really?! Cool! Will all my friends be there?"

"Of course." He smiled and tucked your hair behind your ear. "They are from my world so they are all invited."

"Good! Ah I get a plus one right?"

Eros titled his head at your smiling face then laughed. "Yes you do."

"Great!" You ran to Levi and hugged his arm. "Here is my plus one kay?"

Eros grip tightened making his leather gloves groan. "No problem." He forced a nice smile. "He is your familiar after all, a servant to you."

Levi felt the sting of those words.  _'Just a servant.'_ He looked at you and felt you pull him closer. "Hmm no he's more than that to me, we share a bond."

"We....we do?" Levi looked down at you.

"Well of course, since the day I saved you and helped you heal. Since then we've been inseparable."

Levi blushed at your innocent words. "Very well."

Eros stood in front of you. "Well no matter what he is to you, I look forward to seeing you at the party in a few weeks time."

"Same here." You smiled.

Eros kissed your cheek then locked eyes with you, his lips close to yours. "We'll have so much fun."

You blushed as he smiled and pulled away. He looked at Levi and the two shared a look you didn't understand, but you felt Levi shiver. Eros waved you both goodbye as he walked down a path and into the doorway to the spirit world, he was gone in a blinding light.

 

You sat at the table on the floor with a book about Gods and rules that Levi said was from his world, his behavior seemed off, he hadn't done any of his usual stuff. You put the book down and sighed in frustration, you could help others but the one you really wanted to help wouldn't open up to you. You leaned on your hand and pulled a face. As Levi walked in and put the tea tray down he flicked you in between your eyebrows.

"Hey!" You rubbed the spot.

"If you pull faces like that one day someone will slap your back and you'll stay like it." He sat next to you and poured you a cup.

"I doubt anyone would do that, besides that wouldn't work." You took your cup from him.

"Oh really?" He tapped your back making you jump.

You felt your face. "Ah! No!"

Levi leaned on his face and smiled at you in amusement. "Tch...idiot."

"Wh-why you cheeky, cunning, perverted fox!"

He pinched your cheek. "And you're a stupid brat."

You rubbed your cheek and huffed, you took a sip of tea and tried to take the higher road. "Well I am not stupid, silly fox. Now let me read."

Levi studied you for a moment and saw you get more red with the longer he stared. He sighed and said your name.

You slammed the book down with a bright red blush. "What!?"

He grabbed the back of your head with one hand and pulled you towards him, there was no helping it, he just had to. Your flinched, your eyes wide as you felt Levi's soft lips upon yours. A warmth spread through you, a tingle forming. 

Levi pulled away, his hand on the back of your head traveled slowly down to your cheek. His eyes shifted from yours to your lips, his hand moved down to your neck. His thumb traced your bottom lip making your heart flutter. Levi leaned closer his hot breath on your lips, you shivered in anticipation.

His lips lightly touched yours, his grip tightened on your neck slightly. He lowered his head as his hand slowly drifted down you neck and fall on his leg. "I'm...I'm sorry." He mumbled so quietly you could just barely hear him.

"L......Levi?"

He turned his face away from you and stood up. "You should go to bed soon."

You looked at him with pleading eyes but he wouldn't face you. "Levi?"

He walked to the door and slid it open. "I'll be in my room working, don't disturb me unless it's important."

He went to leave but you knew you had to act. "Wait!" He froze. "I wanted to." His head moved to the side so you could just about see the side of his face. "I wanted to kiss you."

"I know." He smiled and gripped the door making it groan. "Good night." Levi left you alone in a cloud of your own thoughts, he gripped his chest as he felt his heart beat in pain. It was like a weight had been added to his heart and was dragging him down. He wanted to run back in their and kiss you again, but this time with more passion, with more meaning. 

As he sat on the floor he ran his hand through his hair and felt the strain of tears, he wanted to be allowed to love you. He gripped his hair and felt the darkness he'd locked away stir within his body, this was torture to be near someone you loved so much but to not have them, nor be allowed. He couldn't love you, because if he ever did it would be poisonous.

You slammed your head on the table and whined at the pain, you turned your head to the side and thought about the sad smile on Levi's face when he turned to you slightly. You ran your tongue over your lips and bit them, you could still feel the ghostly remains of his lips on yours. You sat up and breathed in and made a decision. "I will help him, I will show him I care and maybe.....maybe...." You lay back and smiled as you felt a heat build up within you, the butterflies dancing. This feeling inside you, it was an alien feeling you rarely felt it but part of you knew what you felt towards Levi. Something beautiful was blossoming within your heart and in time you'd come to understand it and Levi would hopefully given in.  


	5. Please, just a little closer

"Work is meaningless now you are a God, don't bother going in to that place." Levi sighed as he followed behind you as you adjusted your maid costume with bunny ears and tail. 

You gave him a quick angry glare. "That place is my pride and joy, I built that business up from scratch and I'm not going to throw it away because I'm a God."

"This kind of work is below you now." He stared at your bouncing ears as you walked. "As well as these outfits."

You turned on the spot and glared at him, it had been a week since the two of you had lived together and Levi suggested you take a week off from work due to weakness, but you wanted to go back now. However, it wasn't the fact that he denied you work that annoyed you the most, it was mainly because the whole week you kept trying to get close to him and he blocked you at every opportunity. 

You spun back round and headed for the door, Levi was liking this cute side of you, your annoyed face was just too adorable for words. "Where are you going?"

"To work!" You grabbed the door handle and let out a long breath, you had to remain calm as it was cute bunny day today at work. 

Levi grabbed your arm then pushed you against the wall with his body. "I'm not done with you." He growled.

You're body shivered, heat rising in your cheeks, your heart racing.  _'No, no I can't let him win!'_ "Let me go Levi."

As you wiggled your body you heard a deep low moan coming from Levi, you froze in place, maybe it wasn't the best to wiggle your body against Levi's with just his thin Yukata on. "Not until you say you're staying here."

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

Levi leaned closer, your lips began to tingle. "I won't let you."

"W-well you work there too! You could just come with me!"

"And what? Wear them?" He gestured to your ears with his eyes.

You went red imagining him in them with his grumpy face, you turned away face flushed. "You'd look rather cute."

Levi grinned and leaned towards your neck, he trailed his tongue up and brushed his lips on your ear relishing in your body shivering at his touch. He whispered. "You do know foxes eat little cute bunnies right?"

You gave Levi a side glance. "Y-you're messing with me."

His smile was wicked but, it made your heart race in excitement. "I don't know, I feel pretty hungry."

You locked eyes with him unable to speak, part of you was daring him, at least it gave you a chance to be close again. Levi lunged for your neck mouth wide open making you scream. You both froze as your name was shouted and the front door thrown open.

Erwin panted his eyes wide at the sight before him, when he heard you scream he felt his heart could have exploded. His brain connected two and two, he saw Levi's look of 'fuck off' and your pleading look of 'help?' Erwin grabbed Levi's collars and pulled him towards his face. "What the hell are you doing to her fox?"

Levi leaned his head back and look right at your flushed face, it looked so good to him. "Just playing."

"Playing!? Look at her! And pinning her to the wall is no way to treat a wonderful woman like herself!"

Levi looked at Erwin, his eyes searching his and knew very well Erwin's intentions towards you. Even though you had chosen Levi, Erwin still wanted you. Levi reached out and poked Erwin's bunny ears. "I can't take your seriously with them on....Oh cute bunny."

Erwin went bright red as he heard you giggle, he dropped Levi to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah umm sorry."

You hugged Erwin's side. "My savior! He was going to eat me." You gave Levi a look of you should have played nice for the whole week.

Levi lay on his side and leaned on his hand. "I was trying to stop you from going to work, its dangerous out there. Besides bunny girl, don't act like you didn't like it."

"I'm, I'm going now!" Your pink face was enough to tell Erwin and Levi you did enjoy it, you turned and walked out the door. Levi's eyes were locked on your swishing hips, your little tail..... _'Damn...I wanna tease her all over again and eat her up.'_

He covered his mouth with his hand and sighed. "I'm going too."

Erwin helped Levi up. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I can't argue against her when she's....well her." He stretch and gave you a look then stuck his tongue out making you that cute pink again.

"P-Pervert!"

 

You leaned on the table as Hange ate her lunch with you, you were so glad your closest friends had the same break as you. Hange eyed your open lunch. "Wow Senpai that's an amazing lunch!"

You sighed. "Levi made it for me." You looked down at it and saw how much there was and pushed it to Hange. "Help yourself, I don't feel like eating much today. Just don't tell Levi I let you have any or he'll kill you."

"OOOW! No problem hun! So, what's got your beautiful face into a frown?"

"Need I say?"

She giggled and pushed her glasses onto her face. "I warned you when you chose him, the man is complicated."

"You can say that again." You lay your head on the table with your arms stretched forward. 

"Actually." You heard Hange crunch something. "He's changed you know...well not changed he's more open."

You lifted your head. "Huh?"

She giggled. "You're slowly opening him up. He also seems more happy."

You both looked over to Levi talking to Eren, then he swiftly kicked him up the ass and out of the back area. You giggled. "Yeah, he's less stuck to me and more with others."

"Less stuck to you?" You looked at Hange, she leaned forward. "Hun, please that man can't leave you alone! He's glued to you because he likes you a lot."

You rested your chin on the table. "Hmmm I don't agree, all he does is tease me and then won't talk to me for ages."

She bopped your nose. "That's because when he does tease you he gets primal urges to take you because he wants you so bad, but he respects you and doesn't think you like him in that way. So, he stops and stays away because if he didn't you'd well.....you'd be covered in his marks." She wiggled her eyebrows.

You laughed at her rude suggestion. "Hange!"

"What? Erwin wants you bad too. Seriously you are beautiful, kind, cute and hot. I want some too you know." She twirled a piece of your hair. "But, I treasure our bond as friends."

You squeezed Hange's hand. "I love you, you know?"

She winked. "Oh I know."

You both giggled but jumped as you heard a crashing coming from the cafe followed by loud shouting, you felt your heart stop. You ran with Hange into the front to find Levi shouting at a customer, his leg ready to swing at him. You felt fear grip you as you saw the rage in Levi's eyes, it was like something dark was taking over. You felt a sadness wash over you as you remember Levi's smile for you. You had to save him.

Your body moved on its own towards Levi, your brain was calling his name but you didn't have the strength to shout his name as he kicked the man then grabbed him off the floor by his shirt, his face pulled into a snarl. 

You grabbed his arm and went to speak, but in his rage he smacked you away sending you to the floor, your hand and arm skidding in broken glass. You lay there and looked at Levi, his fist raised at the man. 

You ran to him as Erwin shouted at you to stay back, you dived at Levi and held him close, you could feel his body was rigid. Your body was shaking at the fear, you squeezed him tighter. "Levi?" Your voice was so gentle.

He jolted at your voice, this wasn't fear, you didn't fear him. You were scared, scared of losing him. Your hands dragged up his body towards his upper back and his head. You cupped the back of his head and brought it close to your body. The man behind you dropped to the ground, Erwin grabbed the man and dragged him to a safe distance and prayed you got through to Levi. 

The blood from your wounds trickled down your arm and covered your hand. "Levi, please." You felt Levi flinch as he said your name. You smiled as you felt his hands around you. "Levi, please...come back to me."

You gasped as he squeezed you tightly, you pulled away to see a pained look in his face but, his features were back to how you remember him. You cupped his face and smiled at him in relief. "Thank goodness, you're back."

Levi felt warmth on his face and body, but the warmth on the right side of his face seemed to trickle down. He could smell copper, it brought back pained memories of his past. He grabbed your hands and pulled them away, he saw the blood on your left and and felt it on his cheek. "What? What happened? Did I?"

"I'm okay." You turned to face Erwin. "Tell me what happened, now." Levi felt his body shudder, his vision was going in and out as panic set in  _'Not again.'_ His thought trail stopped when he felt your hand squeeze his.

Erwin lifted the guy up. "He pushed his luck with Armin. He wouldn't keep his hands off of him in his maid costume today. He said that every woman should be control and once he'd had Armin he'd break you. Idiot doesn't know Armin is a man." 

You nodded. "My first thought is I want to slap you so hard you spit your teeth out, however I won't. I feel that what Levi has done to you is enough punishment. You are band from my cafe and I will report you to the police for assaulting Armin. You placed your hand on his chest, a little gift from a God. I hope in time you learn from your mistakes and you meet a woman or man that changes your view on how to treat partners and they break your heart." 

The man gasped as light traveled from your hand to him, Erwin twisted him round and threw him out the door. "Anything else boss?"

"Yes." You took a deep breath and tried to ignore the burning pain coming from your hand and arm. "Eren take Armin in the back okay? I'll see you two in a minute after I have a word with the others."

Eren nodded and took a shaking Armin to the back. Jean looked at a worried Mikasa and spoke. "What about the rest of us?"

You sighed and said. "Apologise to everyone here and tell them the truth of what happened okay? Mikasa, Jean, Hange and Erwin handle the cafe. I need to speak with Levi and Armin. Thank you all of you for your help and calmness in this matter."

 

You stared at the wall feeling the blood running over your skin waiting for Levi to return with the first aid kit. You sighed to yourself  _'what a mess.'_ You felt the weight of today already  _'Its one way to start a welcome back to work.'_ You leaned back and closed your eyes for a moment and rested, you felt like a months worth of rest was needed, maybe Levi was right in giving you all that food and asking you to stay home. You were weaker than normal, this power was still settling. 

Levi walked in hugging the kit and a bowl of water to himself and froze as he saw you pale face, eyes closed, your arm covered in blood most of it drying. He called out your name feeling the sting in his heart,  _'please, oh god please don't let her be.'_

You opened your eyes lazily. "Hmm? Oh you're back, sorry I'm a tad tired."

Levi sighed in relief and knelt in front of you. "It's okay...."

"Why are you kneeling? You can sit next to me you know."

Levi froze as he squeezed the wet cloth for your arm. "After what I did....I don't....I don't have the right."

"I'm fine." You leaned forward. "If you wont get up here then I'm coming down to you." You slid off the sofa to sit in front of Levi. He could feel the heat coming off you and the divine smell that was your scent.

"I don't-"

"Fine I'll make it an order."

Levi flinched at those words, he really had no choice now. He took your hand gently and began cleaning away the dried and fresh blood from your arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing really Levi, you didn't mean it."

"You don't understand."

"It's fine."

Levi snapped, he looked at you and shouted. "NO IT'S NOT!" He instantly regretted it when he saw you jump, he looked away.

You felt the silence weigh down on your both, you could see there was some deep hidden pain within him. "You're hot when you're angry."

Levi went red and looked at you. "What the hell?"

"That's better!" You giggled.

Levi gave you a sad smile. "How are you so?"

"Annoying? Bratty? Stupid? Talent my dear man, talent."

He couldn't help but laugh as you puffed your chest out. "No, I meant wonderful."

You went a light shade of pink. "Ah I dunno a gift maybe? Or I have amazing people around me that bring it out."

You both shared a warming smile and look, it felt good. The natural atmosphere between the two of you was always warming. Levi dabbed your arm and hand dry and looked at the damage. He bit his cheek, you were right it wasn't much really just loads of little or long shallow cuts that just needed to be patched up and wouldn't leave many marks. 

Levi's fingers danced over your skin making your chest heat up as he bandaged your arm, he was just so sweet. He finished your bandage allowing you to look at his handy work, you had to admit it looked good and cool. You tapped your bandaged finger between Levi's eyebrows. "Thanks, but you better tell me one day when you're ready why you looked the way you did."

"I...what?"

"I saw it." You took his hand in your wrapped up one. "This darkness within you like there's a darkness in your past controlling you, I want to know what it is. I mean after all we are spending eternity together so..."

"Why?"

You smiled as you played with his hand, he loved that smile. "Because I want to help you, I want to protect you, I want...."  _'I want you.'_ "I ah...I want you to be happy. I know I'm not much, or the best God ever....but I want to at least try with all my might and if I'm no good you can get rid of me." You giggled and smiled at him.

Levi felt a pain in his heart as he looked at you, he couldn't understand why you were so...He called your name making you look right at him. He grabbed you and pulled you tightly into his lap and chest and embraced you. He squeezed you tighter. "You're an idiot."

You buried your face in his chest to hide your blush. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"It was your blood."

"Huh?" You went to pull away but Levi held you firmly, his hand traveled down your back to grasp your lower back to hold you closer. His heart was so loud in your ear, you knew he was nervous about something.

"Seeing you with blood on you reminded me of something in my past, it's why I'm so weak right now....I lost control of my emotions and power long ago. I hurt so many including someone who was important to me. The look on their face when the blood...."

"Did they?"

"No they lived, but others were not so lucky. I hated myself because of it, everyone called me a monster and....I lost the will to live. I suffered for hundreds of years until I met you that day in the alley."

You smiled. "Thank you for telling me this much."

"I'm...I'm so sorry, seeing you hurt....knowing I'm still....Maybe it's best if you end our contract."

You pulled away with force and gave Levi a tear filled death stare. "Don't you dare!"

He wiped your tear. "See, I'm causing you pain."

"Don't you dare leave me Levi Ackerman or so help me God I will put a spell on you that forces you to wear those rabbit ears forever."

His eyes widened as you shook in front of him your tears rolling down your face, your eyes tightly closed. He called your name. "I'm..."

"Don't you dare leave me, do you understand me? I will do it! I'll make them stay."

He chuckled. "I know you would, but..."

"What do I have to do to make you understand I need you?"

He studied your pleading eyes. "I-" You grabbed his face and kissed him hard, if your words didn't get though to him then maybe your actions. Levi froze as he felt your warm lips on his, his heart hurt but butterflies danced in his stomach.  _'Maybe....maybe I can stay with her....just a bit longer.'_ Levi wrapped his arm around your lower back his other the back of your neck pulling you closer. 

You gasped for air allowing Levi the perfect chance to indulge himself more in the kiss, his tongue mixing with yours in sweet bliss. He felt you grab his shirt tightly as you moaned into his mouth when he nibbled your lip. Levi reluctantly pulled away from your lips, but instantly loved it when he saw your sweet face. You mumbled your words. "Does that help you understand? I chose you okay? I don't have anyone else's mark on me."

Levi's lips grazed your neck and kissed below your ear before he whispered. "I understand that you are mine."

You heart exploded, the heat below burning up, you had to get away from Levi before your primal urges took over. "D-Do you feel stronger now?"

"Yes thanks to you." His thumb ran across your lips.

"I...umm should check on Armin."

"Hmm." You both stared at each other for a moment, your bodies slowly leaning towards each others touch. Levi regain his composer and stood up helping you with him. "He probably really needs your kind words and hug right now."

"Okay..." You pulled away and felt cold, you opened the door to be greeted by Erwin about to knock. "Hi Erwin."

He said your name lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"All good now, just feeling a little you know."

"Go home." 

"Ah but!"

Levi ruffled your hair. "He's right, head home after seeing Armin. I'll being staying here to work, to make up for my bad actions."

"Umm okay, if you guys say so...." You felt even more tired as you headed over to a smiling Armin, Eren was such a good guy making him laugh. You smiled at Armin and saw his spirits lift instantly at the sight of you. After cheering him up it was time for home and bed, your arm was throbbing and stinging. 

 

You walked down the road with a spare outfit on from work, your maid outfit was going to be cleaned by Levi due to the blood on it. You smiled as the cool breeze rush past you, you loved this walk home back to Levi's place and your temple because there were so many flowers and trees. This place was the nice part of the city where people looked after each other more and crime was down. 

You stopped as you saw familiar long white hair pulled back into a not with a few loose strands, his stylish clothes were not hard to miss even if he was bent over a garden of flowers in the park. You giggled to yourself and walked up behind Eros and leaned over to look at the side of his happy face and placed your hand on him. "What you doing Eros?"

He jumped and fell into the flowers pulling you with him and onto his chest, his face flushed as he stammered your name and felt your whole body on his. "A-ah! I'm sorry!"

You giggled and pushed your upper body up. "It's okay." You reached out and pulled a long strand of his white hair away from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I love flowers a-and I stop to umm admire them."

You sat back in the flowers surrounding you and smiled at Eros as he sat up with a cute shade of pink on his face. "They are beautiful aren't they?"

He fumbled with his hands and avoided your gaze. "Y-yes."

"I'll tell you what Eros." You stood up and dusted your dress off and held your hand out to him. "I'll take you somewhere even better."

His eyes widened in delight. "Really?"

"Sure."

He took your hand and stood up, he jumped then began to dust himself off as well. "L-lead the way then."

You walked a little ahead of him with a gentle smile on your face, you looked over your shoulder at him making his heat skip. "Come on slow poke."

He ran to catch up and walked next to you. "S-sorry."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Y-you uhh caught me off guard." He giggled. "I wasn't prepared to see you."

"I'm not that scary."

"N-no the opposite actually." He looked away with his face red as women and men walked past gasping and gawping at him, all saying how handsome he was. 

You smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

A girl laughed with her friend as she made a snide comment. "He's so handsome, why's he with someone like her? She's way over her head, he would never like a girl like her."

Eros gave the women a death stare making them run off. He rubbed his neck. "I'm so sorry, I kind of stand out don't I?"

"It's okay, I block them out. People say stuff like that all the time when I'm with Levi, or Erwin or well, hell all the guys at the cafe." You smiled at him. "Really I'm used to it."

Eros stopped making you turn to face him, he looked so sad. "Well you shouldn't be, just look at you. Any man would be lucky to win your heart."

You blushed with a giggle and grabbed Eros's hand. "It's fine really, but thank you. Now come on!"

He squeezed your hand and followed closely next to you giving anyone who mocked you a deadly look. He looked at your smiling face.  _'They're all wrong, you are so beautiful. It's I who shouldn't be at your side, I who doesn't deserve it.'_ He squeezed your hand again and saw you bring up your left hand wrapped up in a bandage. "What...what happened?"

You looked at you hand. "Oh this? I fell over at work today in some broken glass, nothing the fret over really." You squeezed your bad hand and hid the pain. "See no problem at all."

Eros cupped your bad hand. "No it's not, I can tell you're lying." He kissed it gently and rubbed his cheek on it, his golden eyes locked with yours, he was so gentle. "I'm sorry this happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it, I failed as a King to protect my Gods."

"No, no really! It's okay Levi said sorry and fixed it up for m....." Eros looked at you in shock.  _'Oh no, I told him Levi did this to me....not good.'_

He's eyes got sad. "Levi did this?"

"It was an accident really, he was stopping a pervert in my cafe. When he grabbed the guy a glass smashed, when I went in to stop him he knocked me to the side and I got cut. But I got up and held him and brought him back."

Eros flinched at the last part of your story.  _'You...you brought him back....you're truly.'_ "Your amazing." His eyes were full of love.

"Oh me? No no...I just you know try hard."

He cradled your hands in his and pulled them to his chest, you could feel the soothing beat of his heart. "So sweet and humble." He laughed lightly.

You shifted in place.  _'If this man does any more cute things I'm going to burst, my heart can't take it.'_ "Let's get you to that place I told you about okay?"

Eros nodded and allowed you to lead the way again down the street. His hand in yours, his heart close to yours, it all felt so natural. He knew tonight as he lay in bed he would be staring at his hand remembering the warm touch of your hand, how your feelings seemed to travel through your hand into his heart. 

 

Eros gasped in delight as you stood near the entrance of the flower shop, he turned to you and beamed with an excited smile. You tried to hide your blush and walked over to a bunch. "You can buy these and take them home, that means you don't have to stare at flowers in parks with a sad face. You can take the beauty with you."

He picked up a bunch and smiled at it. "How....poetic of you."

"Huh? It wasn't very you know..." 

He turned to face you. "Well I liked how you put it, taking beauty with you."

"Thanks well, have a look around and when you've got what you want just take them to the counter and pay."

"Oh I will! Thank you for bringing me here."

You smiled and looked at some other flowers, you were surround by flowers. You looked over your shoulder to speak to him. "No problem Eros."

He gasped at the sight of you, your beauty could not be measured in words. His heart raced and butterflies danced in his stomach, he watched you bend down and close your eyes as you smelt a flower with a gentle smile on your face. He squeezed some flowers close to him and felt himself blush, he turned away from you and carried on shopping. 

You picked a few flowers you thought Levi would like and held them close to your chest, you felt bad being in the presence of another guy and that Levi had hardly crossed your mind. You sighed and bit your lip, Levi and you weren't even a couple so you shouldn't feel guilty. You smiled,  _'Its not so bad, I'm buying flowers and all I can think about is what he would like.'_  

"What's your favourite?" You jumped at Eros's words his lose hair falling over his shoulder as he tilted his head, your heart thumped.  _'Steady heart, steady.'_

"Hmmm these ones, the sweet peas." 

Eros picked them up and smiled. "They're perfect, they're a lot like you in a way. They smell sweet, and look delicate to touch and yet they are strong flowers. I think they're my new favourite."

You giggled "I'm glad."

You both paid for the flowers and Eros escorted you home, he claimed it was a thank you for taking him to the shop and you needed protecting from darker spiritual beings. You looked up at your front door and saw people roaming around the temple grounds waiting for you. You smiled at Eros but, he looked so sad. "Thank you Eros, I had a wonderful time today and I bought a great bunch of flowers."

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because our time together has ended so soon." 

You giggled and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "They'll be other times I'm sure."

"Really? You want to spend time with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh how wonderful!" He gasped as he felt a weight lifted, if you had rejected him he would have broken apart. "I-I umm actually have something for you."

He handed you a large bouquet of white roses, you froze for a moment in surprise before taking them. "Th-thank you, they're....beautiful."

"Oh I'm so glad you like them." He sighed in relief and smiled sweetly at you, the flowers in his arms seemed to amplify his elegance and charm, it could leave one feeling speechless. 

You looked down at the flowers trying not to look at him. "I've never really gotten flowers before, so thank you."

"How...how sad, you deserve all the flowers and gifts in the world."

You giggled at his innocence. "Thank you really."

"Well....goodbye." He smiled softly and said your name.

"Yeah, bye Eros." You watched him smile one last time before turning on his heels and walking through the doorway to the spirit world, always so perfect. You sighed and entered the house, you could understand why people loved him so much he just seemed to have this atmosphere around him that could make you melt. 

 

Levi entered the house, his body ached from Erwin's massive smiling and serving customers punishment. He walked down the hall and snapped his fingers causing his yukata to wrap around his body. He stepped into the kitchen area and heard a delightful melody met with a delicious smell. He looked into the room and saw you humming along to a tune, your hips swaying to the beat. Your short flowing dress swinging around your legs and your apron hugging your frame. 

He smiled at the perfect sight, he leaned against the door frame and watched you intently, his body heating up, skin tingling. He bit his lip as you span around on the spot, eyes closed and a smile on your face.  _'I want to come home to that for all eternity, I want to see that smile, those swaying hips, that voice and....'_ Levi's eyes widened as you bounced on the spot making your chest bounce. He covered his face with his hand and tried to look away.  _'Fucking hell, your killing me woman and I'm not supposed to love you.'_  

You turned around and jumped towards the other counter and squealed as you saw Levi, his yukata open low to show his muscled chest, his face with a red tint and he was trying desperately not to look at you. "Levi! You sacred me!" You placed your hand on your chest.

 _'Not good.'_ Levi was losing his control. "S-sorry."

"It's okay, I'm making dinner by the way and if your complain about me making it, well you are never allowed to eat my food again okay?" You placed your hands on your hips.

 _'Not good at all, please stop being so cute and hot.'_ "I-I won't."

"Oh! I have something for you, it's not much but you know I thought about you when getting it." You ran to the dinning room and grabbed the flowers then ran back into the kitchen to find Levi looking over the food. "Hey! Don't inspect."

"I was curious." He turned to look at you and saw the beautiful bunch of flowers in your hands  _'She really did pick well, I love all of these.'_ "They're...wonderful thank you."

"Really? Oh I'm so glad! I was worried about it you know."

"You were fretting about this? About me?"

"Sure." You turned your back to him and continued cooking. "I was about this food as well, I want you to like it."

 _'That's it.'_ Levi grabbed your waist and lifted you onto an empty counter. You looked at him in surprise, before you could speak he crashed his lips against yours. You gasped allowing him to explore your mouth, he loved how sweet tasting you were. He gripped your waist and pulled you close, your pelvis pressed against his. Heat rising up in both of you. 

He freed your lips from his allowing a juicy gasp from your mouth to escape. He pulled at your cardigan with one hand letting him kiss your neck and shoulder, you moaned at every touch. But he wanted more, he wanted to hear you more and taste more. He bit down and suckled at your collarbone causing you to call out his name. You could feel him grinning against your skin.

You body was alight with desire and passion, every bit of you responded to his touch, every bit of you wanted him and you hoped to God it wasn't because of the fox mark he gave you. Levi pulled away from you to peel your cardigan off allowing him more access to your warm delicious skin. You ran your hands over his hot chest up to his shoulders under his yukata. You pushed away at the cloth, Levi pulled his arms out of the sleeves giving you full access and view to his upper half. You body tingled in delight, your heat burning so much you began to rub your lower half against his causing a deep growl to escape Levi. 

His nimble fingers got to work on the bow of your apron and pulled it over your head then threw it to the floor, right now he didn't care about mess only you. You huffed a few times as Levi just looked at you, his eyes glazed with passion for you, your heart pounded your body screaming for him to just pound you into a messy puddle. 

You cupped Levi's face as you saw him come back to his senses, his eyes locked onto your smiling face. He leaned closer and kissed you chastely, a kiss to let you know this wasn't lust, this wasn't some stupid mark but love.  _'Fuck, I love her, I'm in too deep now to come back from this feeling.'_ He felt your breath on his lips, he couldn't help but smile when you kissed his cheek so tenderly. 

Levi captured your lips, tongues seeking each other, hands roaming in places. He reached up and felt the soft mound of your breast and squeezed, you moaned so deliciously into his mouth. He dove for your neck and bit down as he kneaded your breast.

His other hand trailed up your left hand. "Ow!" 

He froze and looked at you as water filled your eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, no I'm okay."

He smiled at you and leaned closer to kiss you. "ANYONE HOOOOOOME!?" Levi growled at the sound of Hange's voice joined by the others from the cafe. He pulled you off the counter and helped you put yourself back together. He pulled his yukata back up and left the kitchen to glare at your friends walking down the hall. 

Levi growled again. "What the fuck are you all doing here uninvited?"

Hange pinched his cheek and skipped into the open kitchen and dinning room. "Eren was complaining he didn't get to see Senpai much today."

Eren blushed "H-hey! Shut up! I wasn't the only one, you all did."

Armin smiled. "I came here to thank them both again."

"Same." Mikasa nodded.

"I came because I like boss." Jean grinned and winked at you.

Erwin sighed. "So sorry for the intrusion, I did want to message you but they said it was supposed to be a surprise. We brought drinks."

"Its fine." You laughed. "Uh I think I've got enough food for everyone."

Everyone settled in the dinning room and popped open the bottles and cans. Levi walked up behind you and pressed his body against you back, he kissed your neck making you shiver. "I'm sorry about before, I was rushing you."

"N-no its fine." You whispered back. 

He grinned and licked your ear making you hum, his hands squeezed your hips. "Looks like while you're hurt we wont be left alone. It's a good thing, you need to heal because when I get my hands on you...I'd eat you up and lick up every last drop, I'd divulge myself in you that much you'd need to recover for days."  

"P-PERVERTED FOX!" Everyone jumped at your shout and looked over to see you hitting Levi with a tea towel, your face bright red. Levi simply walked away casually like nothing happen and plopped himself in a seat with a glass in hand. 

You carried on working as silence filled the room, then Eren started talking and you made a mental note to thank him later for that. You plated the food up and smiled as Eren helped you. "Thanks."

He looked at you startled then smiled. "It looked like someone needed to break the tension right? He didn't do anything....weird right?"

"No, just said something stupid. But again thank you."

"Don't mention it. This looks amazing by the way, really wish you would have picked me now."

You giggled making him blush. "Thanks for the compliment, now come on our friends are hungry and I'm sure Levi might pop a blood vessel if Hange keeps on at him."

Eren couldn't help but laugh, he'd always liked you but he let his training and hatred for Titans and dark spirits get in his way of being close or with you. He smiled at the thought of the room being empty except for him and you, that this meal was made for him and those smiles and giggles were all his. He knew he'd lost you and so did Erwin, Jean and Armin. All of them felt the pain in their hearts, but they were happy because they wouldn't want to give you to anyone else but Levi. 

He smiled at you with a loving look as you called out to everyone and placed the food on the table to people to pick at, he smiled at Levi teasing you again. In that moment Eren was happy, he couldn't have asked for better friends, he couldn't have asked for a better first love. He took in a deep breath and joined the small party, tonight you were all getting wasted and partying into the night.


	6. I want you so bad

Levi walked out onto the deck, his eyes searching for you. For once you had gotten up early, he knew something was bothering you after he did those things to you in the kitchen. After the party everyone decided to stay the next day and night, today you two were finally free. Levi felt a deep primal urge to find you and do so many more things to you, the kitchen fun would just be a distant memory. His fox needs were kicking in.

He rounded the corner after hearing your light laughter, he felt the excitement and heat build up. He couldn't wait to have you in any way possible. He froze as he saw you sat on the grass with a group of children making small gifts for their friends, family and loved ones. All the pent up need for you to be moaning his name washed away, his heart fluttered at how natural you were with the children. It that moment Levi knew he wanted a life and a family with you.

Levi felt jealously build up as a boy shuffled over to you and placed a flower crown in your hair, you simply giggled. Levi saw the boy blush and hated himself for getting jealous over a little boy. He jumped as the kid threw himself at you for a hug, he felt so pathetic as he walked quickly over to you to get rid of the boys hold on you. 

You smiled at the young boy as he mumbled. "I love you."

You ran your fingers through his hair. "Why thank you, now come on lets get back to work and make something for your mummy over there." You pointed to his mum who sat with the children.

He nodded. "Kay!"

Levi stood next to you then slumped to the floor, his arms crossed. "Morning."

"Oh! Hey Mr Fox." You giggled and carried on making something.

Levi saw the kid eyeing him and how close he was to you. Levi grinned as he shuffled closer, his side touching yours. You seemed unfazed making the kid pout, so the kid sat next to you as well and looked at Levi. You were in your own world making a bracelet for Levi, you smiled as you bound the brown and black into a plat with a silver medallion with a heart. 

Levi bit his cheek, he had to get closer to you. He grabbed your shirt and pulled to get your attention, you looked into his eyes. "Something wrong?" The way you tilted your head was too cute for words. 

Levi leaned his head onto your shoulder. "I didn't like not having breakfast with you."

"Oh I'm sorry." You hugged his head to your chest making Levi look up and grin at the kid.

The kid stuck his tongue out at Levi and placed both his hands on your leg when you let go of Levi. You looked to the boy and smiled as he spoke. "I wanna eat with you."

"Well when it's break you can." You bopped his nose and giggled.

"Really?"

"Sure." 

"Yay!" He hugged your waist taking you by surprise, you giggled and patted his head.

The kid pulled away and grinned at Levi, Levi knew he had to pull out all the stops now. He stretched out and lay across your lap and looked up at your face, you had an adorable smile with a tiny blush. "Oh okay, if you're using me as a pillow help me out." You handed him something to make.

Levi stared up at you, he didn't think this through properly. You lap was the comfiest thing he'd ever lay on, your warmth made him sleepy. But best of all he could look up at your face as you concentrated hard on what you were making, all the little faces you pulled where his. You stopped working and looked down at Levi, you felt your heart soar at the sight, he looked so peaceful. You had to try everything not to bend down and kiss him, you loved how his hair fell back from his face and his fox ears were relaxed. 

He found his hand slowly reaching up towards your face, he could see his hand was shaking. You hadn't noticed what he was doing but the kid did, he was about to call out but a cheerful voice broke the battle between the boy and Levi.

You looked up as Eros sang your name "I'm baaaaack!" You giggled as you saw the big bunch of flowers in his arms, along with items to help the kids make gifts. 

"Thank you Eros, you didn't need to get this much, but really thank you." 

Levi flinched when he saw how happy Eros was at your words, his jealously and fear grew. Levi turned to face your stomach then wrapped his arms around you while nuzzling. You looked down and ran our fingers through his soft hair, you felt his fear. You looked back up to Eros,  _'This bubbling man has to have something to do with Levi's past. Levi wouldn't be like this if he wasn't, unless he was jealous?'_

Eros laughed as the girls and woman adorned his long hair with flowers, they weaved them in and out, his smile gleaming. Levi called your name making you jump, his voice was barely whisper. "When Eros is gone, I'll tell you why he makes me like this."

You leaned over him in order to create a world for you and him, he looked so cute as he stared in awe at you. "Okay, I promise I'll listen to everything and support you."

Levi looked around and saw everyone was focused on Eros, it was the perfect timing. He reached up for your face and kissed you lovingly. "Thank you."

Eros stared at Levi as he saw him kiss you, his heart stung as he saw the blush forming on your face joined with a smile. He heard a girl let out an upset whine, he was showing his bad side and it wasn't the right way to win you. He smiled at the girl and pinched her cheek. "So sorry sweet one." She giggled and carried on twisting a flower into his hair.

Eros's heart beat rapidly when he heard your voice. "You look just like a pretty garden Eros."

He smiled. "Oh thank you. But, you're more umm....you're more pretty." The way he spoke was so sweet.

You laughed as Levi sat up and began tying a flower in your hair. "Says the man that's a God of love. Oh...thank you Levi."

Levi smiled to you, his back turned to Eros. "It's fine."

"You're good at this."

"I'm good with my hands."

"It appears s.....OH!"

Levi grinned at you. "Whats wrong?"

"P-pervert..."

Levi pinched your cheek. "We should feed these kids."

"Hmmm." You leaned back holding your toes just like a child, Levi thought it was so cute but he simply clicked his tongue. "KAY!"

You took Levi's hands as he reached out for you to stand, you blushed at how warm he was and how close you were to him when you stood. "We're getting snacks." Levi called to the kids earning him a cheer.

 

You squealed as Levi pinned you to the wall, as soon as you both entered the kitchen he had slammed the door closed and attacked you. His nose was buried in your hair at the side of your neck, his arms wrapped around you. He didn't do anything to you but simply breathed.

You shifted on the spot. "Umm...Levi?"

He squeezed you tighter. "Just a bit longer."

You slowly lifted your arms and placed them around him. "Take as much time as you need." You rubbed his back to sooth him.

Levi finally pulled away. "I'm done." He turned to the kitchen and began making fun food for the kids, you stood there just staring for a moment. Your heart felt heavy _'What is he hiding from me? I want to know as soon as possible. I want to sooth him.' "_ You helping me or not?"

You jumped at Levi's words. "S-sorry I was thinking."

"Did you think too hard that you shut down for a moment stupid?"

"Hey! No way!"

Levi leaned over and nipped your earlobe making you shiver. "I'm messing, but that look of constipation was rather amusing."

"Eew Levi." You reached up and pulled his fox ear, but the sound he made was unbelievable. Levi had moaned at you pulling his ear. You stood there in shock, his face bright red. "Did you just?"

Levi stepped away. "Don't come near me."

"Ooooooh" You laughed with an evil grin. "I know your weakness now!"

"Don't you fucking dare brat!"

You jumped at him but he shifted from your arms towards the dinning room. "Come back Levi, I just wanna touch them." You're voice was sadistic and it scared him.

"Fuck off!"

You ran around the dinning room after Levi laughing as you went, he simply threw curse words back at you. "Come on Levi! Just let me touch them!"

"You can't order me!"

You froze on the spot, he could see his words processing in your mind. He had made a big mistake. "Order huh?" You grin was evil.

He called your name in a commanding voice. "No."

"Ooh hooh hooooo yes!" Levi fell to the floor in fear as you walked closer, he understood how pets felt when their owners made them wear stupid outfits. "I order you to let me touch your ears."

Levi felt your commanding tone shake his body, he hated that his mark could do this, he hated you of all people having power over him. He gritted his teeth, his body refusing to fight back. "Fuck....damn....it!"

You crawled over to him, his heart running rampant in his chest at the sight. You sat in his lap slowly reaching up to his ears, he gulped hard, this was too much for him to take and you had no idea what all of this was doing to his body. He could feel the heat building up below, he had to use all his will power to not to think of anything dirty or you would feel something poking you. It didn't help that you shifted in his lap, your body brushing against his.

He moaned as he felt you hands rubbing his ears, he was going to get his own back and make your plead for forgiveness. That was until he saw you face. Your face was lit up in delight and wonder. Your voice was so innocent. "So soft..." You giggled.

"Th-thanks..."

You hummed and wrapped your arms around his next at such a force he fell backwards with you. "No! Thank you! Sorry for commanding you." You lifted your head up and looked down at him. "I know it wasn't too fun for you but, they are so soft and cu...." Your eyes widened as you saw the large blush on Levi's face, his eyes shinning as he looked at you. "L-Levi?"

He grabbed the back of your head pulling you to his chest. "Don't look at me right now."

"Oh...okay." You placed your cheek on his chest and felt him squeeze you.

"I....I did like it."

"Huh?"

"When you touched me like that, with that cute look. I liked it too much."

"O...oooooh. Sorry..."

"N-no I'm okay, just know I'm going to get you back for it."

Levi let you go and allowed you to look down at him, you simply smiled. "Seems fair."

 

You sat on the porch with the parents as the kids ran around after Levi, you couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. He called out to the children and they all saluted him, they were his little cadets. You took a sip of your warm tea as you listened to a parents wish, you handed her a gift and told her to simply believe in her child.

The cool breeze washed over you making you feel relaxed, it felt like the world was getting better. You looked at your arm with the bandage now off, there was hardly any damage except one long cut. You sighed and knew very well this cut would become a scar, but it didn't bother you, you just knew it'd bother Levi as a reminder of what he did.

You jumped as someone shouted your name, you looked over to the temple entrance and saw the first girl you ever granted a wish to with a man holding her hand. "Excuse me." You placed your drink down and ran past the parents and a curious Eros, he followed after you. 

"I came back like I promised!"

"You did! Wow! Welcome back."

She smiled at you and pulled a handsome brunette closer to her. "This is him."

You shook his hand, he seemed to blush as he looked at you. "Pleasure to meet you, I heard all about you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Th-thank you, for umm giving her the advice."

"That's my job." You smiled at them both. "Come join us, have some tea and snacks. The kids were making gifts for people they care about, you two should make something for each other."

They both blushed, it was so adorable. Her embarrassment turned to shock and a different kind of blush. "Wh-who is that?"

You turned to your side to see a smiling Eros covered in flowers. "Oh! This is Eros, he's my friend."

She bowed along with her boyfriend. "Pleasure to meet you."

"No need to do that, it's nice to meet you both! You're her first success." Eros beamed with a smile. 

"Oh no, she simply encouraged me."

"She must have used a great amount of power."

"No nothing, she just told me I had the power all along. But she did give me this good luck token and told me she believed in me. My family and friends accepted him too so, we can be together."

Eros looked to the man and girls adoring look for you, you had a simple smile. You gave her a thumbs up. "Nice work kiddo!"

"We'll go join the others then, I want to make my love a gift." She smiled.

He blushed. "A-ah same."

You watched them walk off and felt Eros's hand on your cheek, it was soft. "You are amazing."

"Nah, I was just human to humans. I really had no idea what I was doing." You laughed and smiled up to him. "Sometimes people just need encouragement and someone who believes in them."

"Do....do you believe in me?"

"You have a wish?"

"Yes but, I'll make it come true on my own." 

You smiled brightly. "Then I'll believe in you!"

His heart thumped in his chest, butterflies danced, a heat built up. He saw light glowing from you as you smiled up at him, his arms reached out towards your light. Before he even knew what he was doing he had pulled you into his chest and held your tightly. Your eyes widened as you felt a lean and muscular chest against your body, a soothing warmth against yours. 

You tried to look up at him but felt his cheek rest on top of your head, his hand squeezing your head tight to his chest. He hummed in happiness feeling your energy merging with his, he could feel that his hold on you was making you more comfortable. He froze as he felt you think about Levi.  _'Why? Why does it have to be him and not me!?'_

You giggled and gave Eros a squeeze. When he let go you stared up at him, he felt a twinge in his heart. "I'm sorry."

He gasped as he felt your hand upon his cheek a sweet smile adorning your perfect face. "Don't be, I don't mind you hugging me. I was just surprised as all because you are so nervous around me."

Eros felt your hand begin to move, he clasped his hand on yours preventing it from leaving. "I guess my overwhelming happiness at your words allowed me to act."

"You should be more brave Eros, don't let fear stop you from doing things." You turned away from him and walked over to Levi as he lay on the grass. "You might miss out on big things in life if you allow fear to push you down."

 _'You are so right my love, that's why I will come at you with full force.'_ He called your name making you stop in place, you looked over your shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"I love you."

The wind blew past you both, the silence was chilling. You stared at Eros, eyes wide at his words. You had no idea what to say, even the words within your own mind had draw a blank, it was like they were 'saying you're on your own.' "E-Eros?" You managed.

His eyes held something within them, you studied them, it didn't look like love. His eyes looked nothing like Levi's, whatever Eros felt for you did not feel like love at all. "I really do, I love you."

"I-I....This is so..." You stepped back as he moved towards you.

"I know it's so sudden, but I do really love you." He stepped closer to you.

You stepped away and felt the wind chill you, you didn't know what it was but you didn't want him to say these words, to say he loved you. "I-I'm sorry Eros b-but I haven't thought about you in that way."

He smiled, no hint of sadness just that dark glint in his eyes growing more. "Then I'll win your heart, I'll make you love me back."

"Eros, I-"

"I promise you won't regret loving me."

You held up your hands, this didn't feel right.  _'He handsome and sweet, in fact he's so gentle and kind to me but I...'_ You felt your heart flutter.  _'Levi'_ "O-okay, umm ah...."

"I'll give you some time to process this, and it will give me a chance to win you over."

You looked away hugging your body. "Umm ah....okay, but I don't-"

"Time...give us time." With a loving smiled Eros took your hand and kissed it, he turned on his heels and left through the doorway as he waved to the kids. 

"You okay?" You jumped at the sound of Levi's voice.

"Huh!?"

"Woah." Levi said your name soothingly, his finger brushing your cheek.  _'This touch, this is the touch I like, not Eros's.'_ "It's okay, what happened?"

You leaned into his touch."I'll tell you later after you talk to me about Eros." Your serious gaze made Levi uneasy, whatever Eros did to you or said made him angry. He never wanted any harm to come to you, you were so precious to him.

He smiled to reassure you, he sighed as he saw you relax under his touch. "Alright."

 

Levi pulled you into his lap, your back pressed firmly against his chest, his breathing soothing you from the shock of today. You had been on edge since Eros's words and the fact that Levi was going to tell you more of his past, why he hated blood. 

He rested his chin on your shoulder while squeezing you, he need reassurance from your body that everything was going to be okay. He smiled as he felt your smooth hand run across his arms. Your voice was warming to him. "It's okay, take your time."

"A long time ago back when he had shorter hair, I was very close to Eros. We were well....he loved me, actually loved me and I simply enjoyed his companionship. He used to make me laugh so much, he was the one that actually taught me how to cook because my family raised me to be....well my family were feared, us foxes always are because of our power. I was close to Eros because we grew up together, we needed each other. His mother hated him because he was so beautiful. My family were either controlled or killed because of their power, I was protected and controlled so much because they knew the power I held in me. So Eros freed me, we ran away together."

You turned your head to the side and leaned it on his chest. "That....I'm so sorry you went through that."

"When you're born in the other world it comes with the life."

"So many poor children." You touched his face to provide him with comfort, it made him smile. Levi leaned towards your hand and kissed your palm. 

"It's just how life is over there, family and reputation is key. I was grateful to Eros, I felt like he saved me from something. We traveled around the spirit world, we trained and became stronger. With time....me and him became closer, but I ummm. I'm going to admit something now and if you want to slap me then go ahead."

You pulled away and looked at him. "You have me worried Levi."

"When I reached a certain age I umm." He looked away from you and blushed. "I went to the red light district in the spirit world, at these places you drink loads and are waited on in private rooms by different spirit woman and...."

"I think I know what you did with some of them."

"I'm sorry...I'm not proud of that side of me but, we became these rebels, these fighters and we had the right to these things. Go ahead and hit me." Levi closed his eyes and waited for the blow but nothing happened.

"I'm not mad." You played with his hands. "Just means you're very experienced in....that area. I-It doesn't bother me at all."

Levi ran his lips across your neck making you shudder. "Maybe, I'll show you some day what I learnt."

"O-okay pervy fox, t-time to stop with the teasing, be serious." Levi smiled at your red face. "A-and don't break that promise."

He raised his eyebrows at how forward you were being. "Alright then....back to the past....when I was not indulging myself in the flesh and alcohol Eros would be mad at me, at the time I didn't understand why. Then one day he kissed me and said 'I love you.' I was shocked at first, I mean I never thought of him in that way, but he was charming and beautiful. I asked for time which he took with a spring in his step. I'd never felt love before so I needed to really understand how I felt towards him."

"Makes sense..."

"We caused a lot of trouble for people, taking what we wanted and starting fights with criminals. We weren't heroes because we were messy, when you fought we left broken home and shops in our wake. That's when I started to believe my families old words, that I was dangerous and too powerful. I bottled up my emotions, which now I know was a bad move on my part."

Levi sighed and lay back bringing you with him, he looked up at the ceiling then saw your face come into view making him smile. Seeing you look down at him, feeling your body on his made recalling his past a little easier. "You still keep them bottled up." You rested your arms on his chest.

"I know."

"But I know it's hard, telling people your emotions always will be. It's because people are cruel, they play on peoples vulnerability which is their emotions and those people are assholes who should burn in fiery pits!"

"Calm down." Levi ran his hand through your hair.

"Sorry, bullies....carry on."

He smiled at you and kissed your cheek. "Over time, things got worse for me. I became more distant and harsh towards others, including Eros. I cared for him I really did but I started to question my affection for him, because I saw when others looked him in the eyes they slowly fell under his spell. Now that I look at it all being with Eros and caring for him is the reason why my life went so wrong. He became controlling of all the things I did because I slowly became less like me and the whole time he kept saying it was because he loved me."

You gave Levi a sad smiling. "Seems like he saw you as more of a possession."

"Exactly and that's the conclusion I came to. I confront Eros and told him I didn't love him anymore and that we should part ways, he didn't take it well. The look he gave me was frightening, then he smiled and said 'okay.' I didn't know what was going to happen, but I turned around and left him. I was confused for days after because I was rediscovering who I was. Then it all came crashing down." Levi shuddered at the memories flashing in his mind.

You squeezed Levi's hand. "It's okay, take your time."

He sighed. "He....sent me word he needed me....I went to his aid fearing the worst.......When I got there I saw how they were treating him, it was all my fault. Eros was being used and beaten because I wasn't there to save him. I blamed myself when I saw how frail he was....I lost control, all the emotions built up, those assholes laughing at me and Eros. Rage burst from me and I turned into my ultimate form a black nine tailed fox, something I pray you will never see. I tore through everything in my path, I screamed in pain, in anger at myself." Levi put the back of his hand to his eyes and tears escaped. "I killed so many of them, including their friends and family in that town."

You lay on the floor next to Levi and pulled him to the chest cooing his cries of pain. "It's okay, I'm here."

He took in a deep breath. "I came too when I heard someone with blood in their mouth choke my name. The haze went and there he was....Eros was cupping my face blood seeping from his mouth and wounds, injuries I caused. I turned back to normal and he held me in his arms as I shook.....he told me 'they were right, your family and all those people, you really are a monster. But you're my little monster' I was so broken that I'd hurt him and caused so much chaos I let his poisonous words work their way into my mind. He told me 'only I could ever love a monster like you, I will forgive you in time if you dedicate your life to only me, to love only me. You are a monster, my monster, mine.' I accepted it all, then I wandered the lands slowly losing the will to live...he kept reminding me of that day, the screams of innocence being killed."

You kissed his head as he breathed a few times to regain his composer, you felt your heart being ripped apart. Levi was this strong, annoying and perverted man that teased you to no end. This side of him was painful to watch, you wanted to rid him of all these memories all of this pain. 

Levi sighed. "Then, the day before I met you the truth all came out from him. He was so smitten and obsessed with you, he saw you before me, so he told me the truth of that day. Him being taken was all a lie, he set it up to teach me a lesson, to show I really did love him." Levi gripped your shirt tightly in anger. "He played me like a fool, I killed so many people because he couldn't get over the fact that not everything loved him. So, I went to that ally and hoped those men would kill me, I hated love and everything about it. But it looks like fate had another plan because low and behold you appeared, my savior."

"Kind of a weird outfit huh?"

"More like ironic and idiotic, you had fox ears and a tail....it was like destiny in a way."

You giggled and pulled Levi up to face you. "Thank you, thank you for telling me all this."

"I bet you think I'm a monster too...."

You pulled Levi's head to your chest and ran your fingers through his hair. "Levi your friends were right, and me too. You are an annoying, grumpy, silly, funny, foul mouthed pervert fox. But...you are my pervert fox, if you'll have me?"

Levi looked up and stared into your tear filled eyes as you smiled at him. "I'm not a monster?"

"Monsters don't exist, just bad choices. You made a bad choice, so have I and yeah there will be collateral damage, maybe not dead bodies for most.....but that stuff is normal in your world right?" Levi nodded. "You are not a monster in my eyes, never will be. So....like I said you are my perverted fox....and I can be yours....if you'll have me."

Levi rolled on top of you, his steel eyes boring into your soul. "I'll take all of you, every last drop."

You blushed and tried to look away to speak but Levi pressed his body onto yours and kissed you, his hand running down your side. You gasped as you felt Levi squeeze your thigh allowing him full access to your mouth, your tongues danced and molded together in sweet bliss. Your body began to heat up below, you felt a tingle below as Levi lifted your thigh up to wrap around his waist. 

You moaned as you felt his pelvis rub against you, his hungry body grinding against yours slowly, his mark burning adding more to the building desire. Then the realisation hit you. "Wait!"

Levi pulled away and growled. "Why?"

You panted a few times. "S-sorry but I-I didn't tell you what umm Eros said to me."

Levi stared down at you for a moment his one hand holding your butt cheek the other wrapped up in your hair, his eyes turned slightly dark. "What did he say?" His tone was demanding.

"Umm..."

"Tell me or..." He grinned his bulge into you more making you whimper. "I'll keep teasing you." 

"O-Okay! It's just difficult after you told me how he was with you."

"What do you mean?" Levi said you name so seriously it made you shudder. "Whats wrong?"

You began speaking really fast. "He....he told me he loved me and that he was going to make me love him back, and I don't at all! I mean I've always liked you-"

Levi called your name.

"-and before knowing hes an asshole I thought of him as a sweet friend and nothing more. He was being so forceful about me being his and was so adamant-"

He called your name again but louder.

"-that I would fall for him! But I know I wont and never will! But he was like 'Give us time.' And I panicked-"

Levi tried saying your name again.

"-I didn't tell him no, which I should have and I'm and idiot and-"

You jumped as Levi almost shouted your name, he cupped your face and ran his hand down your neck. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Sorry I got carried away."

"Do...do you love him?" 

Levi looked so sad, your heart almost jumped out of your chest. "No! No! Of course I don't! I love someone el...."

You froze as Levi glared at you. "Who?"

"Ah well umm ha I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"Who?" He placed his hands either side of your head and leaned in closer.

You looked away from his face, your cheeks red. "Y-you...."

".....What?"

"Y-YOU! You big idiot pervert fox! I love you! Jeez....wasn't it obvious?"

You felt like the silence was going on forever until you heard an adorable laugh, you looked up to Levi. He had tears of joy in his eyes as he laughed away the moment. "You looked so scared, like I was going to eat you."

"HEY! You tricked me!"

"I told you, you're an idiot."

"I take it back! I hate you!"

Levi hummed in happiness and placed his forehead on yours. "We both know that's a lie."

"I hate how you know me so well."

"Well isn't it obvious? It's because I love you."

Your eyes widened with joy, your heart beating a mile a minute. You felt like you could vomit at the same time jump for joy, all the emotions of being mutually in love hit you all at once. You felt Levi's lips on yours, breaking you from your own mind you met his touch. You giggled. "I guess this makes you the bigger idiot for falling for an idiot."

"So it does, but don't tell the others."

"Only if you kiss me again."

"Only if you promise to be mine and I yours."

You laughed and wrapped your arms around Levi's neck and kissed him deeply, tongues wrapping around each other enjoying your tastes combined. "Best deal ever."


	7. Friends are frustrating

Levi's hands traveled up your thigh towards your stomach, his hand under your shirt. The feel of his flesh upon yours made your skin ignite with need, a need for all of him. His lips kissed you tenderly, like feathers. His hand reached closer to your breast making you wriggle in excitement, every day you had spent with him the more the desire to be touched by him increased. 

His delicate kisses graced your neck as you ran your fingers through his soft hair, lightly touching his fox ears earning you a soft moan from his sweet lips. He dragged his lips across your neck to your ear grinning at your gentle hums, he enjoyed all your reactions to his touch. You gasped as Levi's had squeezed your breast, you moaned in delight. The cold hard wooden floor meant nothing to you right now, you accepted that tomorrow you were going to be stiff but it was all worth it. 

You heard a light tap and then nothing. "Levi?" You heard soft breathing causing you to turn your head, he had fallen asleep. You sighed. "Makes sense, telling me all of that had to take it out of him. He'd been worried all day. Hey handsome wake up! Let's get you in bed, no sleeping on the floor."

Levi didn't move, you tired to lift him off but he was heavier than you anticipated. You let out a sigh and looked for anything to help you, nothing. You had no choice. You grabbed his relaxed fox ears and pulled causing him to pull a face in his sleep and mumble. You pulled again and shouted. "PERVY FOX!"

Levi jumped away from you and held his ears. "What the hell brat!?" He looked at your flushed face, shirt and skirt ridden up and hair a mess. "Oh.....I....I'm so sorry I fell asleep. FUCK! I'm an idiot and at a point I've been waiting for."

You giggled and adjusted yourself. "It's okay, another time Levi. Besides your exhausted, you've been on edge all day and told me such a sad story it makes sense that when you relaxed you passed out."

Levi rubbed the back of his head. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay honestly." You crawled closer, your lips grazed his cheek towards his ear. "You just have to make it up to me when we do next time."

His blush was bright as he looked at your hooded eyes, a delicious smile. He kissed you, his fingers running through your soft hair. "I promise you I will."

"Good." You sat back. "Now go to bed."

"Demanding aren't we?" Levi yawned, he rubbed his sleepy eyes his ears flat. He froze when he saw your pink face, hands up by your mouth. "Don't say anything."

You couldn't hold it back. "That was so cute!"

Levi turned his face from you while clicking his tongue. "Brat." As he stood up he pulled you with him, you helped guide Levi to the bedroom as he staggered in exhaustion. You helped him into bed, you soothed him by running your hand over his soft cheek. You couldn't get over how adorable Levi was when he was tired, you kissed his forehead and could only imagine Levi as he was little yawning and telling his mum he was tired. You squealed internally. 

You stopped as you went to leave when you felt a tug on your skirt, you turned to see Levi lying on his side staring at you, the moon light behind him illuminating his handsome features. "Don't go."

"Ah but.."

"Stay, I may not have been able to make you fully mine. But, at least let me hold you as we sleep."

You sighed, you just couldn't say not to his pleading face. "Okay, but don't look while I'm changing."

"I'm going to see you naked soon anyway." You saw him grin and wanted to throw a pillow at him.

You opened a draw of his and pulled out a white shirt. "Yeah, but I'm saving the view you oh so desire for that day where we umm...you know. Just don't look pervert."

Levi rolled over away from you. "Sure, sure go ahead."

You stared at him then began removing your clothes and into his shirt. Levi looked up at the wall and saw your silhouette, he studied your curves as he saw you take your shirt and skirt off. He cursed himself for being so tired because just seeing this was enough to build up heat within him. 

"Okay I'm done." Levi turned to face you, his breath hitched. His sleeves were too long for your arms, so just some of your fingers could be seen. His eyes dragged up your long legs to the end of the shirt and wished that it was smaller on you. You tucked hair behind your ear making his heart hammer against his chest _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_ You sighed. "You done staring? I wanna get into bed."

"Sorry, it's just my shirt looks really good on you."

"Yeah, yeah." You pulled back the covers and shuffled inside near the edge of the bed, back turned away from Levi.

"This is no good."

"What is?"

"This."

"Well you should be sleeping not teasing me."

You felt an arm wrap around your waist dragging you further onto the bed until your back connected with Levi's chest, you fitted him like a glove. "Better."

Butterflies danced in your stomach as you felt Levi's chest rise and fall against you back, you were also pretty sure you felt something big in his pants region. You gulped knowing that some day soon it would get bigger and fill you.

Levi buried his head in your hair and inhaled your scent, he smiled as he felt how nervous you were. "Something wrong?"

"S-sorry just umm nervous."

"Don't be, I'm not going to eat you today. I promise."

"I-I know, it's just."

"Just what?"

You turned round to face him, you locked your eyes onto his chest unable to look him in the eyes. "Y-you."

"What about me?"

"Y-you make me nervous."

"That so?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry..."

You looked up to his sad eyes and grabbed his shirt. "N-no not in a bad way, it's a good nervous. It's just I want to be close to you, I want to make you happy so everything I do when I'm with you makes me nervous because I want you to be happy. I keep questioning whether I'm good enough, whether I'm doing the right thing....I'm sorry I know I play off as a confident and fun person but....I have a lot of doubts about myself and how much people like me. I never think I'm good enough."

The silence felt thick, it was suffocating you as you waited for Levi to talk. You looked up at him as he laughed, a sweet smile on his face, his eyes gentle. "You really are an idiot."

"H-hey! I just opened up to you!"

You began playfully hitting his chest only making him laugh more, he took your wrists in his big hands and kissed them lovingly. "What I mean is you're an idiot for thinking all that. I'm happy I make you nervous because it means you care about me a lot, but you don't need to be. I am happy, in fact I'm extremely happy because I have you, all of you. I may complain about a lot but, when you smile and laugh that's when I become the happiest. So, relax please and be happy you are graced with my presence."

You laughed. "Jackass."

"There, that's better. That's what I love to see."

Levi warped you up in his arms and sighed in relief and happiness, if he could choose to spend the end of his days anywhere it would be here with you in his arms. You breathed in Levi's scent and felt relaxed, it was the most relaxed you had ever felt in your life.

 

You giggled in your half sleep state as you felt something gentle touch your neck, you were always sensitive in this state of sleep. You felt the gentle touch move from your neck down to your collarbone. You slowly opened your eyes to see what was touching you, you gasped as you saw raven hair in front of your eyes. Levi looked up at you after running his tongue along your bone. "Morning."

"Th-this is one hell of a wake up."

Levi slowly unbuttoned your shirt. "I can wake you up more." His climbed to hover over you, his lips touching your chest bone his eyes never leaving yours. "If you want?"

"I umm AH!" You moaned loudly as Levi sucked at the skin between your breasts. His other hand moved up your leg, so his fingers could lightly dance over his fox mark. You shivered under his touch, the mark acted like another sweet spot on your body. 

Levi used his other hand to pop all of the buttons on your shirt, with his breath held he slowly opened your shirt to reveal your beautiful body. He licked his lips at your two mounds, his eyes dragged down to your black panties and grinned.  _'Black lace huh? How delicious.'_  

He ran his tongue over the fox mark making you arch your back slightly and call his name, he was beginning to love the sound of his name. Levi called your name as he crawled up your body to look down at your pink face. "May I?"

You nodded at him giving him full permission. "Please, do." Levi kissed you deeply, tongues battling each other. But today, you wanted Levi to take full control, you knew he wanted that to. It was almost like his body and eyes were pleading you 'Let me take you, let me take all of you.'

Levi's mouth dragged down your chest, kissing now and then until he reached your breasts. He took a long lick and smiled at the cute moan that escaped your lips. He grasped the other as his other hand trailed down to tease the mark. 

"Levi..."

He kissed all around the skin never hitting the needed part, he enjoyed every moment teasing you. His primal eyes watched your closed ones and beautiful face as his hand left your mark, he gentle traced his fingers over your heat. You moaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration, you hated how your underwear prevented you from getting Levi's full touch. 

Levi trailed his fingers over and over again on the fabric of your underwear right where you ached for his touch, he smiled as he heard you mewl for him. He couldn't get over how beautiful you looked or the sounds you made. His fingers moved up to the top of your underwear and slid under feeling your warm skin.

You moaned as you felt Levi's finger trace over your bud, your heat was slowly rising up and the way Levi was going with his talent he'd have you coming undone over and over. You bit your lip as his finger traced over your entrance, you gripped the back of his shirt to hold back as much as possible. Levi dragged his body up yours, his eyes glazed with hunger for your body and you wanted him to eat you up. 

Levi leaned closer and captured your lips just as he pushed his finger into your heat, you moaned into his open mouth the vibrations making his heat build. He could feel himself slowly growing for you, but he needed to hold back, he needed to focus on you because that's what he wanted. He wanted to hear every sound, see every expression. He wanted you to know how much he treasured you before he took you completely.

The feel of his finger moving in and out made you lift your hips slightly, your legs moving closer to to his waist. You gasped loudly as he hooked his finger and pressed your sensitive bit. He grinned at the sound and look at your face, he had found your button to make you come undone for him.

You hummed and gripped his shirt tighter as you felt his thumb dance over your bud, and a second finger near your heat. He pulled out and pushed in two fingers making you gasp his name. He buried his face in your neck and kissed lovingly, his other hand kneading your breast and pulling at your hardened tip.

Levi locked eyes with you, his forehead pressed against yours as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, your nails dung into his back. Stars began coming into view, Levi's steel eyes were the only thing keeping you on earth. Levi called your name lovingly as he felt your walls tightening, his kiss was passionate as he was about to send you over the edge.

You heard your name screamed as someone banged on your door. "AH! Sh-shit!" You pushed Levi away, denying yourself and him of your release. "S-sorry Levi." You grabbed your clothes and hurried to the door leaving Levi to stare at the bed as he hovered over nothing.

He clicked his tongue. "So fucking close."

 

Armin looked panicked when you opened the door, even more so when he saw your flushed face and shaking legs. He called your name "Are you?"

"I'm fine Armin, you just scared me! Whats wrong?"  _'Mostly lies, Levi made me this shaking mess, his fingers were so good.'_

Levi caught up with you and leaned on the wall with a demon like look on his face. Armin gasped and fumbled with his hands. "I'm s-sorry to bother you but it's the cafe!"

You felt cold. Levi looked to you and noticed you in shocked. "Armin what happened?" Levi stepped closer."

"W-well I went in early and the place, I can't get in there properly!"

"Why?"

"The place is full of flowers and gifts! This means someone broke in and put it all there. Plus Levi's things, locker and side of the cafe has been completely trashed! It'll need a lot of repair work."

You began to shake, _'No....how could someone do that to my cafe, to my Levi?'_ "T-take us there."

Levi held your hand as the three of you walked into the city towards you cafe, Levi gave your hand a squeeze as he felt you shaking. He had felt anger and frustration at being denied you again, he didn't care his things were wrecked. But someone destroyed part of your cafe, they hurt you which meant they were going to pay big time. 

Armin sighed as he fumbled with the keys to the cafe. "I-I'm sorry to bring you so early to work, I get here at this time so I can practice my greetings and prepare myself for the day."

"It's okay Armin, really." You soothed him.

Armin opened the door causing flowers and boxes to fall out. "S-See there's so many!"

You stepped into the back of the cafe over tones of flowers and gifts with Levi behind you and Armin shuffling behind Levi, it was ridiculous. You went towards your office and saw through the frosted glass that your room was the worst of all. "Sweet monkey tits, that's a lot."

"Yeah, but look in the front. The damage is just..."

You trudged through the flowers like it was snow into the front, your heart sank. The side where Levi worked was ripped apart, the walls sprayed with the word monster. Levi walked up and placed his chin on top of your head and looked at the damage, if it weren't for your kind words last night this would have gotten to him. "Hmm would have looked better in green."

You began to laugh making Levi smile. "Thanks Levi, I needed that joke."

"As long as you are smiling." Levi wrapped his arms around you as he pressed his cheek to the side of your head. "But this isn't so bad. A bit of paint here and there, new furniture and it'll look fine."

Armin ran to your side. "Levi's right! We should redecorate the place!"

You smiled "You think so?"

"Yeah! We could close this place down for a bit and all get together to make this place up, then make a grand reopening."

"Hmm means more customers...Armin and Levi you two are my favourite brain boxes. We have plenty of money to fix the place up but....what about these flowers and gifts?"

Levi clicked his tongue. "There from him, so burn them."

"Levi!"

"What?"

"We should turn something bad into something good, no fires."

"Fine, your loss."

You walked away from Levi and picked up a bunch. "They're good quality....hey....how about we all dress up and sell them for charity?"

Armin smiled "I'll call the others to wear their favourite costumes!" Armin ran off to the work phone and began calling everyone up. 

 

You sat down outside the cafe as everyone showed off the gifts and flowers, you couldn't help but smile at the joy these gifts were bringing people and all for charity. You felt Levi's fingers in your hair as he continued to added flowers to it, he decided he didn't want to sell the flowers but to keep an eye on you. Levi believed that Eros was somewhere watching you and waiting for a chance to have you alone. 

Levi looked over the road at a dark alley and saw something white shine in the light as the wind blew it, Eros was watching. Levi leaned over to you and kissed your cheek, you simply hummed. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Levi looked over at Eros and saw his fists clench.

"Okay then." You carried on logging the sales.

Levi leaned closer and kissed your neck, his eyes on an annoyed Eros. "You look cute."

"Hmmm."

Levi bit your earlobe lightly. "Your not paying attention to me."

"Hmmm." You flicked over the page and continued writing.

Levi's finger trailed up your thigh towards your maid skirt. "You're letting me get away with so much."

"Hmmm."

His finger went higher and under your skirt, Eros punched the wall next to him causing it to crack and retreated. "Will focus on me now?"

Levi's finger lightly brushed your heat making you jump. "AH! L-Levi!?" Everyone looked at the two of you, Levi was laid back in his chair with a flower in his fingers studying it, you face red glaring at Levi. 

Mikasa leaned over. "Shall I cut off his fingers?"

"Might be necessary." You glared at the perverted fox.  _'How could he do that to me in public!? I know a table is hiding what he did but, really? All because he wanted my attention.'_

"I'll get the butchers knife."

"No get something more blunt, he has to suffer."

"Even better."

Levi looked over to the two women glaring at him. "You two look like you really need to take a shit but can't."

You shoved a piece of paper in his mouth. "Go sell some things!"

Mikasa smiled. "Bye bye fox."

"Hmmm, I feel all stressed."

"You should go to a spa."

"Maybe we all should for a trip, or the beach it is the start of summer."

Mikasa sat titled her head in thought. "Sounds good me and Armin will organise it, I'll get Eren to sit with you for a bit for your protection."

"Thanks." You smiled as Mikasa smiled back at you. You were thankful to Armin for explaining the whole situation to everyone after Levi told him, it would have been weird if you didn't.

You watched Eren fight with Jean for a moment. You rolled your eyes "Oi you two! Just kiss already or stop fighting!" They both went bright red and shouted back at you, and at each other. "Yeah, yeah forbidden love. You two are just delaying the inevitable."

Eren sat next to you and huffed. "Not funny boss."

"Then why is everyone laughing?"

"I would never kiss him."

"I'm teasing you, don't jump so quick to defend yourself hun."

"I know, I know." He leaned his head back and to the side to watch you as you worked. "You're really pretty you know boss?"

You jumped turning red. "Huh?"

"You are."

"Thank you Eren, you're a good looking lad yourself. Very handsome in a suit."

"Thanks, can I add more flowers to your hair?"

"Knock yourself out." Eren smiled at your words, he didn't want you to know that what you said about him meant a lot. He looked over at Jean and couldn't believe some people thought they should kiss, he turned red when Jean locked eyes with him. Both jolted and turned away from each other, everyone tried to hide their giggles. 

Levi crouched down as a little girl giggled at him. "Pretty fox!" She reached out and petted his ears.

"Thank you." He poked her cheek. "Pretty girl."

She blushed making her mum laugh. Levi pulled out a daisy and handed it to the girl, she gasped. "Thank you."

"A pretty flower for a pretty woman." He grabbed a small flower and tied in her hair. "There."

She giggled. "It looks cute!"

"I only put flowers in the hair of lovely ladies."

Her big eyes widened then she looked over to you to see your hair covered in flowers, she pointed. "Is she your wife?

Levi leaned on his hand. "Hmm not yet."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"She's pretty."

"She's a God."

The girl looked back to Levi, her eyes wide and full of awe. "Really?"

"Yep, wanna meet her?"

She looked up to her mum. "Can I mummy?"

Her mum laughed. "Sure, I've always wanted to meet a God in person."

Levi took the girls hand as he walked over to you, Eren talking about about something he hated and wanted to destroy. You had a content smile on your face, you always loved listening to people. 

You looked up as Levi called your name, he nodded to a cute little girl with pig tails and dungarees with a cat on. "This little princess wanted to meet you."

The girl blushed as you smiled at her. "Oh really? Hello sweetie. Whats your name then?"

She mumbled. "Lilly."

"What a sweet name, just like the flower." She walked over and reached out to you, you picked her up and placed her on your lap. "So Lilly what wish do you have for me to hear?"

"Hmm....AH!" She motioned for you to lean forward, you did and she cupped her hands round your ear and her mouth. "I wish to be with mummy forever and her to be happy."

You opened your mouth as you listened then smiled softly. "Well, I think I can grant that wish for you. May I see that flower the cunning fox gave you?"

She nodded and handed it over, her mouth widened and eyes sparkled as your clasped it, a bright light shone through the gaps of your hands. You opened them up to show the flower to the girl, it seemed to sparkle in the light. "Woooooow."

"The care you put into protecting this everlasting flower, should be the same care you give your mother. If this gets sad, your bond with her will be sad."

Lilly nodded. "Kay."

"You promise you will looked after it?"

She hugged the flower and smiled at you. "I super promise!"

"Ooow the strongest promise there is! Good." You helped the girl off your lap, she hugged Levi's waist then took her mums hand and skipped off. You waved to Lilly and her mother as they thanked you.

Eren smiled and spoke before Levi could. "You're good with kids, you'll make an amazing mum some day."

You sighed in your own world. "Oh I hope so...oh! Not for a while though." You giggled and waved your hands, but Levi didn't seem fazed. In fact Levi agreed with Eren  _'She'll be an amazing mother, hopefully to our kids.'_

 

The night drew in, the flowers were almost gone and everyone was tired. You yawned and heard Erwin laugh. "You look rather cute when your tired."

You stuck your tongue out. "I don't have the energy to reply back, so thanks."

Erwin watched you stretch trying not to look at your bust. "How about we all go somewhere nice?"

"Hmm...I'm rather hungry. How about we all eat out then head home?"

Hange jumped on Erwin's back. "Someone say food!?"

"Yes Hange." You laughed at her. "We'll all go and eat together."

Everyone found some stored up energy as they jumped down the street for food, you dragged your feet along. Levi grabbed your hand, he understood your tiredness, today had been stressful on you from start to finish, he sighed making you look at him. "You alright?" You questioned him.

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about you." He pulled you closer.

"I'll be fine, need some food and umm...maybe a umm cuddle...."

Levi smiled as he wrapped his arm around you. "That can be arranged."

You leaned your head on his shoulder and felt his warmth. "How come you're always warm?"

"It come's with being a fox spirit."

"Hmm perfect for winter and hugs."

"You can use my heat as much as you like."

"Kind of a win win situation for you huh?"

"I love that I am warm because it means you hug me."

Levi let you slide into the booth before him then sat down, you both were trapped in a corner away from most people. Eren and Jean were the loudest in the group, Hange and Erwin were in deep talk leaving Armin and Mikasa to chat away about the beach trip. 

You told the waiter you order and handed over the menu, everyone seemed to leave you alone with Levi, they just seemed to know how you needed some peace after the shock of today. Levi gave you a squeeze on the waist as you leaned against him, your head on his chest. "Maybe we should have gone home." He sighed.

"No, no I wanted to come here."

"You're really tired though, your a God you need to be at your full potential every day."

"I know, just let me enjoy this moment with my friends and you. I like hearing their rowdy voices."

"I understand."

"I also like being in your arms, so don't be jealous or feel left out."

You felt Levi's chest rise and fall along with the deep sound of his laugh vibrating on his chest. "Don't worry I don't, because I get to have you like this. Many here wish they could do this with you, but they can't. It makes me feel good to know that only I can do this for you."

You tapped his temple. "That head of yours is swelling."

Levi leaned closer and whispered in your ear. "Wrong head."

"P.....Pervy fox..." You face was flushed but you remained against his chest, your reply barely quiet enough for only you two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry about this ;) hehe but don't worry! You'll get your fill of Levi and he of you some day....Hmm whats to come for you two! Well, a beach trip and a spirit world trip (there is a party in your name after all). Many fun times ahead, sorry for any feels. I can't help but fall more in love with Fox Levi, he's just so damn cute! Well anyway thanks for reading so far on this journey ;) can't wait for the next chapters! Love you all x


	8. Bedroom therapy

While everyone was having fun, including Mikasa and Armin excitedly organising the beach trip, you had the far opposite time. Due to summer vacation starting you've had an increase in people wanting to see you about wishes at all hours, it was frustrating for both you and Levi. You both had left you relationship just on the cusp of being more, but due to your busy life all the moments the two of you have shared were only lingering touches, quick kisses and sleepy embraces.

All your friends began to worry about you, although you looked presentable and good, you had this aura around you that seemed to say..."Don't fuck with me right now!" So, they did what they did best, make you the happiest person in the world. You always knew you were lucky to have these people as your friends, but you didn't realise they'd be this amazing.

You stood open mouth as you stared at the beach house, it was big, beautiful and roomy. "Did we do good?" Mikasa peered into your face with a concerned Armin.

"This place is....I'm lost for words guys!" You hugged the two of them and laughed though all the memories of the past week.

Mikasa smiled. "We're glad."

"It looks great, I can't wait."

"We have our own area of the beach with beds, the public are near by and a beach restaurant as well. There is a pool too if you don't like the sea. We have to share in twos when it comes to the rooms. I hope you don't mind."

You went to answer but Levi pushed you by your lower back towards the house. "We don't."

"Levi!" Your face flushed as you heard the quiet giggles of your friends behind you.

"We have to choose the right room."

"But that was rude."

"Don't care."

"Levi!"

"Just move."

You stopped on the spot and dug your heels into the ground. "Levi Ackerman!"

Levi flinched at hearing his full name, it always meant he was in trouble, but his need to just have you was greater than that fear. He hadn't had you alone for so long, he hadn't been able to touch you, hold you, indulge in you for too long and it was killing him. His mark made him long for you and his love. Levi stared down at you as you mouthed off about the value of common courtesy, he was at his limit. 

Levi picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, so the only thing you saw was his back and butt. "W....HEY!"

His grip tightened on you when he side looked at your rear end, he could feel the heat building up in himself, the need and desire to have you finally. He wanted you to feel as good as he feels around you, he didn't care how loud you may be. If the others got jealous, then he'd let them. 

"Levi! What is going on with you? Our friends bought us here to have fun, you take me away from them and carry me like a fireman."

Levi opened a few doors and peered into each room until he walked away from the other rooms to one at the end, he opened the door to a large double bed an ensuite with a huge balcony that looked over the ocean. "This will do."

You squealed as your bum hit the bed. "Levi you! Hey...this is really comfy.....anyway! What are you doing? Talk to me."

As he walked closer your heart began to thump in your chest, you crawled backwards but he followed. Butterflies danced in your stomach as you watched him crawl on the bed and hover over your body. You held your breath waiting for him to do something, anything to you, your body screamed for his attention. You had to admit to yourself this whole time you have been wanting him just as much as him wanting you. 

"Ah..." You felt Levi rest his head on your chest, his whole weight on your body. You smiled and ran your hand over his back and hair. "Why didn't you say you wanted a hug?"

He looked up at you. "Your face is red, were you thinking something dirty."

"Perverted fox needs to behave or I'll ban him from touching me."

Levi crawled up his lips brushing yours, you tried to lean into the kiss but he pulled away. Levi gave you an evil grin. "We both know that would be just as torturous for you as it would be for me."

"I hate how you know me so well."

"I care about you." Kiss. "I'm fascinated by you." Kiss. "I love you." This time the kiss was long, and lingering. "That's why I know you so well." 

"Hmm....now I'm kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you as well."

Levi leaned on his forearms either side of your head, his face flushed. "That's a lie."

"No it's not, I don't know everything about you, I don't know what you're thinking."

"Stop."

"But..."

"You render me into a pathetic mess all the time." He pressed his head on the bed next to your face to hide his embarrassment. "I'm supposed to be this scary strong fox monster and yet I'm a blundering gooey mess all the time now. Even when I'm not near you I find myself only thinking of you. The way you talk to me, touch me, laugh, smile I just...."

You couldn't help but shed a tear, a small hiccup made Levi look down at you, his heart threatening to break. "N-no it's okay Levi! Don't look sad...I-I just...I'm so happy. I've been so tired recently. I-I was scared that I wasn't g-good enough." You took a deep breath. "I was scared I didn't make you feel the way I do about you but....Ah I'm so glad."

Levi's forehead touched yours, his smile sweet. "Tch, you idiot."

"Yeah...I am." You ran your hands through his hair, your fingers brushing his fox ear causing him to hum in delight. 

His tongue ran up your neck before he kissed his way down and across. "But you are all mine."

"Mmm, and you're mine."

Levi froze in place his heart pounding at your words, he blushed. "See, you do know me." Before you could speak he bit and nipped at your skin making you moan. His hand glided over your shorts and up your shirt, your body reveled in the skin on skin contact. 

You pulled at Levi's shirt allowing you to run your nails up his back, he let out a deep growl making you shiver. Levi retracted his hand from your skin, you whimpered in unhappiness. He grinned against your neck as he gripped the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head. You reached round to unclasp your bra but Levi stopped you, he cupped your hands and kissed them. 

"But?"

"Let me savor every moment, very bit of your body." 

Your body shook as you lay back down for him. "O-okay."

You rested your arms either side of your body to give him full control, you wanted him to do what he did best, make you feel good. "Thank you, and I promise...you'll enjoy every moment." You wiggled slightly as you waited for what was next. Levi studied your chest and stomach thinking about where to start, but he felt like a kid in a candy shop, he wanted everything. 

Levi leaned down towards your stomach, his eyes darted up to your face, you looked delicious. You were biting your lip with your cheeks pink. His lips touched your stomach making you gasp. Levi loved every bit of you, but found your belly and belly button very cute. He could never get over how soft your skin was. 

He kissed and licked at your skin listening to every moan and whimper you made, his slender fingers running up your thigh and another over a breast. He ran his fingers again over your breast sending a shiver through your body, you wanted your bra gone so he could touch your flesh more. You needed him more.

As he suckled and kissed your neck his hands worked on the clasp of your bra, he peeled it off your skin and threw it across the room. Levi hate dirt or mess, and throwing his and your clothes would make a mess but sometimes there are far more important things. Levi kissed around your right breast making you hum in encouragement. 

His tongue flicked and licked at its peak. He pulled and played with you to the point where you were wiggling under his touch for something more. You gasped as you felt his other hand run up your thigh and dance between your legs over your heat. You opened your legs further for him as you felt him pull at the button of your shorts, the sound of your zip lowering made you bite your lip. 

Levi dragged his mouth down your body until he reached your shorts, his smile made your heart thump. Your body tingle in wait as he pulled down your short along with your panties. The cool air made your legs close slightly. Levi kissed your ankle and ran his lips over the skin. "You are so beautiful."

"I-I'm nothing special."

"You have no idea how beautiful you are in my eyes." He leaned over you and kissed your cheek. "I've never been this hopeless with anyone before, your the first person to ever do this to me, to take my heart."

Your face flushed at his words. "S-same."

You looked back at Levi as he laughed with a revealed smile. "Really? Good..."

He kissed you making electricity fire through your body, his teeth nipped at your lip begging for more. You opened your mouth and welcomed him, his tongue playing with yours as he moaned. Levi loved the taste of you and would never tire of it, but his fingers tingled with the need to touch you. 

His hand trailed down your body brushing his mark causing you to moan at the feathery sensation. His finger brushed over your heat earning him a pant from you, he loved you so much, everything you did drove him crazy. He pecked your face with little kisses as his fingers moved up and down your heat until one ran circles around your bud. You grabbed his shirt as your hummed, your body arching towards his touch. 

Levi moved his finger away and ran down to your opening, he looked up to your face as you held your breath in wait. He pushed his finger in slowly feeling your body arch up towards him, your grip tightening. You leaned your head back and moan as he pressed a sensitive spot inside you, you could feel the heat building up, the coil tightening and the stars moving closer just by a simple touch.

Levi moved his finger in and out making sure he touched the spot over and over, his lips adorned your face and neck with loving kisses. You could feel the build, it was quicker than before because the need and wait for Levi had gotten you coiled up.

He dragged himself down allowing you to breath for a moment, to gather your senses of the room. You snapped back into your world of pure bliss when you felt one long lick up your heat. "Mmm Levi..."

He traced letters over and around your bud as his now two fingers began to work on the spot inside. Your coil tightened more and stars grew closer, you could barely speak in between moans to let Levi know he had the magic touch and tongue. 

You grabbed the sheets as you arched your back towards him, you could feel yourself almost reaching your peak. "L-Levi?" He moved his fingers faster allowing you to feel the rush of your orgasm. You opened your mouth for silent moan as electricity coursed through you, legs shaking. Then as you came down did the moan finally escape. Levi helped you ride through it until it was over. 

You hummed in delight. "Mmm that...that was."

He kissed you lovingly. "You're welcome, but it's not over yet."

You smiled. "Don't keep me waiting anymore."

"Promise." Levi grinned as he sat back then stood up for you, he pulled off his shirt slowly allowing you to see all his muscles work. You bit your lip and rubbed your legs together. 

Levi began to pull his trousers and tight boxers down but stopped, he knew how big he was and was worried about you. He jumped as he felt your tug at his trousers. "You promised."

He let you pull them off and saw your eyes widen at his length. "We don't-"

"I want to, and don't worry I'm not as innocent as you think I am. I'm going to take all of you and enjoy every last bit."

Levi shuddered. "Tch you..."

He gasped as you ran your tongue all the way up his length and flicked the tip, he was just melting at this simple touch. Levi bunched his fists to his side as he felt your mouth around him, you took as much as you could your hand worked on what you couldn't reach. You moved your tongue as much as you could around him. You pulled away and licked the slit on his head and ran you tongue on the underside. You rubbed your legs together for some sort of friction, you could feel your own build up again. 

Levi gasped and shuddered as he felt every move, he tried to focus on something else to stop himself from coming undone. He'd been with other people before, but your touch made him feel things like never before. You looked up as Levi called your name "S-stop."

You sat on the bed. "Something wrong?"

Levi grabbed at you as he pushed you up the bed and crawled over you. "I need to feel you."

"Same."

Levi ran his hands down your thighs as he slowly opened them. He looked up at you and watched you lean over the bed for his trousers and full out protection, he felt his heart flutter as you handed it to him, cheeks flushed. You bit your lip as you saw Levi rip it open with his teeth and pull it on.

"You ready?"

You nodded. "Defiantly."

"Talk to me if it...I don't want to hurt you."

You placed your hand on his face. "Don't worry it'll be nothing but amazing for us both."

Levi felt his body relax as he saw your smile. He nodded and lined himself up feeling the tingle of excitement. Your moan was music to his ears as he pushed in, he could feel you push your body towards him, there was no chance this was hurting.

He leaned over your flushed form and placed a kiss on your lip, he was in completely and you felt amazing like the two of you were meant to be together. Levi thrust once then stopped, he stared at you in shock as you let out a loud moan then clasped your hands over your mouth. He had already found the right spot. 

"Y-you." You couldn't help but stammer.

"What luck." Levi kissed you neck and began moving, he loved the loud moans in his ear as he attacked your neck. Your nails dug into his muscular back pleading with him to move faster.

"Mmm...f-faster." Levi did as you asked and smiled as you squealed and sang his name. "D-don't nnngh don't stop!"

Levi captured your mouth to take all your moans, if anyone was going to hear and see this side of you it was going to be him and him alone. You felt your coil tighten up quickly, your heart beat was out of control and your legs shook with every burst of pleasure as he hit the right spot over and over. You dragged your nails down his back making him growl into your mouth.

You felt like you were on cloud nine, but you wanted Levi to feel the same. You reached up with shaking hands and began to play with his fox ears, he moaned your name into the crook of your neck. You moved your hips as much as you could to meet him, but the pleasure he sent through you was turning you into a puddle of absolute heaven.

Levi bit down on the crook of your neck causing you to tighten around him, he groaned into his bite and felt you get closer to your release. It took only a few more moves before you moaned his name, your vision blank with only one sensation shooting through every corner of your body. Pure, absolute pleasure. 

Levi kept moving until you came down, he placed his forehead on yours and let you pant a few times before talking to you. "You okay?"

"No....words...to....describe....that...."

He kissed your face. "I'm glad."

"Not....not done....yet." With all your strength you rolled over onto Levi and began moving up and down, you could feel him more as your sensitivity had increased. "You're...mmm...turn."

You felt Levi's hands run up your sides and hold your waist to help your weakened and sensitive body move up and down. Levi bucked his hips up and smiled as he saw you make an O shape with your mouth, you fell forward on your hands either side of his face. You began to move again feeling your body shaking as he bucked up to meet your movements, you could feel yourself reaching your peak again.

Levi wrapped his arms around you to hold you still against his chest, you leaned onto him and panted against his neck. He began moving faster causing you to dig your nails into his chest, he growled at the pleasurable pain. Levi pressed the side of his head against yours as he help his own pleasure build up, he was so close but wanted you to reach yours before him. 

You dragged your arms up to the side of his head to play and pull at his ears, you loved the sweet face he pulled. Levi moaned your name over and over, he sighed into your mouth as you gave him a sloppy passionate kiss. He felt you tighten around him as you reached your peak again sending him over the edge. Levi and you moved as much as you both could to ride out as much of the orgasm as possible. 

Levi panted a few times then pulled you off of him, he stood up and felt his legs wobble a moment before he walked to the bathroom to clean up. He walked back to see you still lying where he left you, chest rising and falling quickly. He ran a cold wet cloth over your skin to clean you, he hated to be dirty or you to be in discomfort. 

You hummed. "Cold."

"Is it nice?"

"Hmm yeah."

Levi washed the cloth then pulled you under the covers, he pulled you into his arms and felt you shiver from his cold hands.  "Sorry."

"It's nice..."

"I don't get cold or hot so..."

"It's good, your good, that was..."

He kissed your temple as your heavy eyes looked up at him. "You are too precious for words."

"You're too cute sometimes."

"Don't call me that."

"But you are!"

Levi pinched your nose. "Tch brat."

"Hey! Meany."

"Just go to sleep, it's late when we got here and now it's later."

You leaned on his chest and tilted your head at him. "Your stamina is impressive, is it because of what you are?"

"Yeah....do you want food?"

You looked down at your legs and back at Levi. "I don't think I have legs anymore."

Levi rolled over to his side and held you to his chest. "Then sleep, we'll go to the beach tomorrow."

"I can't wait, I have a new bikini I'm dying to wear." Levi flinched and squeezed you. "Something wrong?"

"...N....No."

"You sure?"

"Yes...as long as you don't mind everyone seeing those marks on you."

"I don't care I just want to swim and have a good rest before we go back to run the cafe and the temple."

"You deserve this, we all do."

You yawned and felt your eyes slowly close. "Mmm yeah..."

Levi heard your soft breathing and felt your breath against his chest, he smiled and kissed the top of your head. "I really do love you so much, my life means everything now that I have you."


	9. Dreams and beaches

_Eros leaned on his hand as he lay on his stomach in the blood covered grass, smoke from fires in buildings around him. He smiled lovingly at Levi as his long black hair blew in the breeze. Eros could feel his heart flutter at the sight of him, he could not get over the dangerous beauty this fox had. He turned his head to the side as he watched Levi take a slash at a man, blood dancing like petals in the wind._

_Levi returned his sword to his side and made his way across the grass to a gleaming Eros, the chaos seemed to turn beautiful whenever he was around. He knelt in front of Eros and pulled at his chin to meet his gaze. Eros felt his heart sore. "It's rude to stare Eros."_

_"I just couldn't help myself with you." Eros leaned forward and capture Levi's lips, he could feel the warmth and desire inside of him. Levi felt a tiny fire, no matter how hard he tried he could never seem to love Eros as much as Eros loved him._

_"It's dirty here, you shouldn't lie down in the grass."_

_"Have more fun Levi."_

_"Please, get up....Someone like you....someone as precious and beautiful as you shouldn't lower yourself to lie in dirt."_

_Eros blushed and ran his lips across Levi's cheek. "You think so highly of me."_

_"Of course."_

_"You must really love me like I love you."_

_Eros froze when he heard the delay in a reply. "We should move to somewhere nicer, you deserve that."_

_Eros felt cold as Levi's warm body moved away, he felt pain in his chest. Rage grew inside of him as he watched Levi walk away from him, his bad side was showing again. Eros represented love so, for him he felt extreme versions of love, including the bad sides._

_Dark shadows grew under Eros's eyes as he dove for Levi and pinned him to the floor, Levi's blank expression reflected back into golden eyes. "Why wont you love me, like I love you!?"_

_"Eros?"_

_"Love me! That's all I ask! I gave you everything! I saved you!"_

_"Eros?"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Do you really love me? Or are you obsessed? Do you see me as a possession....a precious toy?"_

_Eros felt something soft touch his cheek then delicately tap onto Levi's face, he rarely cried over something because he always got what he wanted. "I-I..."_

_Levi ran his fingers over Eros's tears to sooth him, he preferred the sweet Eros before him than any other, the one with childlike wonder. "I'm sorry, I said something mean." He let out a long sigh and felt a weight on his chest, he looked down to seem Eros's head. He ran his fingers through Eros's silken hair._

_"I don't wanna play this game of yours anymore Levi."_

_"You're right...."_

_Eros lifted his head to look at a cold Levi, he smiled internally to himself. Eros was happy he had successfully tamed the fox, he'd turned him into a shell of what he used to be, a wild impulsive thing. "Good, I'm glad you always agree with me."_

_"I don't love you. I think we should part ways."_

_Levi pushed off a bewildered Eros and stood up to walk away, but felt a pull on his Kimono. "You're lying."_

_"I am not, I have thought about this for a long time. I cannot be with you, your love for me is more than my love for you. It is not right for me to lead you on any further."_

_"If you walk away from me now.....if you leave me..."_

_"What I'm doing to you is cruel, this is the only way."_

_"NO! I don't care if you don't love me like I love you! I just want you to be mine! I want to have you!" Eros felt the sting of his words, he really did want to possess Levi and if that was the truth of it all then he was going to have him._

_"Goodbye Eros." Levi felt the world go cold, he never felt temperatures, which meant this was not a memory anymore._

_"It's fine, I've moved on to someone else."_

_"Levi?" He flinched at your pained voice._

_Levi called your name as he turned to face you wrapped up in Eros's arms. "What are you doing?" Levi asked._

_Eros grinned as he titled your head to the side and ran his tongue over your soft flesh. "Taking the love I deserve, when this girl loves someone she really falls for them. I want that, I deserve that. Not you."_

_"Give her back!"_

_"Never."_

_"Give her back to me."_

_Eros simply laughed. "No."_

_"SHE'S MINE!" Levi felt the cold run through his body as he saw you become weak and pale. 'No, don't leave me.'_

_"Now who's the one who sees someone as a possession." Eros dropped you to the floor and crawled over you, Levi felt chains lash out at him and wrap around his limbs. He felt helpless to save your lifeless body, tear filled eyes pleading with him._

_"No...no I-I love her."_

_"You will be the death of her Levi and you know it. Give her to me and she'll live a good life."_

_"No...no this isn't....no....I dream of a family, children....not this!"_

_"Give her to me."_

_"No...no no no no." Levi collapsed to his knees. "I-I don't want to kill her."_

_The image faded in front of him as another person appeared in grey and black, cloth covering their face. Their twisted and clicking fingers reached out for Levi. "You hold someones life in the balance fox, their life will be determined on the thing you fear most...your emotions."_

_Levi looked at the source of the voice and saw the God of futures in front of him, this was the one person people did not want to see in their life time. Levi's voice shook "Why? Why have you come to me?"_

_"Why indeed little fox? Maybe because her life, her happiness has a play on many lives. I don't have much time." He cupped Levi's face. "Come see me when you both go to the spirit world, but see me alone. I will show you what paths lie before you both."_

_Levi gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he pulled his kimono open to reveal a mark. It was Eros's old cursed mark creeping back, the doubt in Levi's heart was fueling it. "I-I will come to see you."_

_"I'll be waiting..."_

Levi sat up with a shock, sweat pouring off of him. He shook in place and looked down at his hands to see paws. The dream and memory mixed together had put that much of a strain on him he'd turned into a little black fox. He heard you mumble something and sit up rubbing your eyes, he froze, this is one form he did not want you to see because. "OH MY GOD! So cute!" That was why.

You reached for Levi but he jumped away. "Don't touch me."

"Oh come on! You're so cute and look super fluffy." 

Levi turned around and sat with his back to you. "D-don't look at me or touch me. I-I I'm not strong like this, I become this when I'm weak in the mind."

He yelped as he felt you pull him into your chest and hug him. "It's okay, really. I like seeing you like this because I want to know everything about you. It doesn't matter if you have weak moments, we all do just means you're human....well you're a fox spirit but umm well you know what I mean."

Levi smiled as you giggled. "Tch Idiot." His heart would not stop fluttering for you.

"Anyway Mr Fox." You placed him on the bed in front of you and petted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be stronger now that you've...well umm been with me?"

You swear to God Levi was grinning, he swished his tail and walked closer to you. Smoke began to appear in a big cloud, paws turning to hands, snout to nose. You gasped as Levi leaned over your body with a hunger in his eyes. "I stored it away, but yes I've never felt more powerful in body. My form changes depending on my mind and emotions." He twirled a piece of your hair in his fingers.

"A-ah, well that's nice to know, what else?"

"You really want to know everything about me..."

"Well....yeah."

Levi leaned down and capture your lips then hummed in delight. "You always taste sweet, why is that?"

"I do?"

"Yes, maybe it's to our kind that you taste so good for. I just want to keep tasting." You giggled as he placed delicate kisses all over your face, neck and chest. 

"Okay! Okay stoooop!" 

Levi lay next to you and leaned on his propped up hand while he traced shapes on your skin. Your face went slightly red as you felt the cool air on your skin. Levi sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you really are a cunning fox."

"How?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You give me affection and contact then stop when we mess about and I giggle cause I'm ticklish....it makes me....it makes me want you more."

"That so?"

"Yeah and I get butterflies here." You poked your tummy.

"Hmmm."

"And my body kind of heats up and tingles and.....you're grinning like a Cheshire cat aren't you?" You turned your head to see Levi trying to cover up a smile and embarrassment. "See! Cunning fox."

"I don't know what shit you're on about, besides we should be getting ready for the beach right?"

"AH! YES!"

 

Levi was hating every minute of this. He sat on the blanket under the parasol with his arms folded over his chest, he was in a bad mood especially with you. He didn't like the fact you had a great figure, he didn't like the fact you only had brought a bikini. Now you were sat behind him shielded from peoples eyes, this annoyed you because the cool water was calling you. 

You hugged Levi's back and made sure to press your boobs against him, just to help a little. Levi could feel the two beautiful soft mounds press his back, the contact was bliss. You rested your chin on his shoulder. "Come on Levi just let me go for a swim, I promise I'll run to the sea."

"You running?"

"Yeah?"

"They'll bounce."

"Oh yeah!" You began laughing. "You worry too much Levi, I'm yours 100% so I wont run off with another guy. Plus if a guy flirts with me too much you have my permission to punch him."

".......fine."

You jumped up and pulled his hands. "Come on let's go swim."

"You do look good."

"Compliment acknowledged and accepted. You have to take that yukata off though if you wanna swim."

Levi sighed then proceeded to remove his robs until he was just in tight shorts. "Better?"

Your face was pink, you'd only seen Levi like this when it was darker but in the full light you could take in Levi's muscles completely. Your eyes flickered to a mark on his chest and noted to ask him about it later. "You ah...wow...now I kind of want to hide you."

"You know fully well that other women annoy me and if I get affection from others I hate it, you are the only one I want looking at me and praise me."

"Okay okay....getting a little embarrassed now. Let's just get in the ocean."

You both stopped when you heard cries and shouts, Levi turned with you to see everyone charging from the house with the swimwear and towels. He looked to you as you began smiling and waving. He saw Eren's eyes widen, Erwin's blush, Jean's grin and Armin's clear attempt to look away. Hange was the first to speak. "LOOKING HOT SENPAI!"

"Thanks Hange! You look amazing too!"

"What can I say? I got a great body!" She went to hug you but Levi grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder and ran for the ocean. "Hey! Levi bring her back!"

Levi jumped into the water, as he emerged he heard you laughing. "That was fun! Damn I love the water!" You patted the top of the water and smiled at him.

Levi watched the water droplets trail down your face and sparkle in the sun, everything you touched seemed to become beautiful. "I love it too." What he actually meant is he loved it more now because it would remind him of this moment.

You both flinched when you heard a shout, water smashed past you as Hange laughed at her perfect bomb. "Success! Hey shorty stop taking this beauty away from us!" Hange pulled your back to her chest and squeezed you, her head resting on top of yours. "We all met her before you."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh my....he actually said it! Levi finally said it guys!! His first ever girl friend I'm so pro-" Levi grabbed her head and shoved it under the water.

"Tch, annoying." He let her go and watched her flail about a bit.

Hange grinned. "Well, well....if you wanna play that way then lets go shorty! Me and Mikasa verses you and your duckling Eren!"

Eren ran through the water to his defense. "Hey! I'm not a duckling, I just look up to him. His family is higher status and his fighting skill is phenomenal!"

"I don't want to hurt Eren." Mikasa eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"You afraid? I'll beat you and Hange easy!"

"Eren..."

"Come on, let's fight."

You slowly moved away as you saw all of them play fight, including Levi who seemed rather fired up to get Hange. You walked out of the sea to Erwin, Armin and Jean who were trying to set up the BBQ and food. 

"Hey guys, so who's the chef gonna be?"

Jean smiled. "Well Armin is trying to apply logic to the cooking, Erwin wants to go full force with it and I'm just making sure no one blows up."

You ruffled Armin's hair and kissed Erwin's cheek. "Don't make it complicated boys okay?"

"Sorry, we just want it to be perfect." Erwin's sad eyes pulled on your heartstrings.

"It doesn't need to be."

"It does, you've worked so hard and done so much for us all we want-"

"Guys really I'm good, this place is amazing and just having you all here is enough for me to be happy so just relax and have fun alright?"

You watched as all the boys seemed to relax and breathe for a moment. Armin smiled. "You're right, sorry."

"Don't be!"

"Okay, well what do you want to do now?"

"I wanna go for a walk, which one of you wants to keep me company?"

Erwin dropped everything. "I'll keep you safe just in case."

"Alright then handsome let's go!"

 

"I'm so happy." You looked up at Erwin's smiling face, you were a little confused.

"Really? It's just a walk."

"No, I'm happy because of you and Levi. You seem really in love and he seems to slowly accept himself. I've known him for years, I reached out to him long ago when Eros was well....Eros did cruel things to him. I helped Levi see the light but, he closed himself off to everyone. I did what I could and was the friend that any person should be. But it seemed I wasn't enough."

"Erwin, you kept Levi alive for hundreds of years. That shows how amazing you are as a friend, so don't forget about yourself."

"You really are amazing, all you have to do is say a few words and smile to change a persons heart. Levi is a lucky man."

You smiled at Erwin and hugged his arm. "No I'm lucky to have you as my best friend and second in command at the cafe."

Erwin smiled down at you and placed his hand on yours. "I'm lucky too."

"You two look so sweet!" You jumped as you heard a familiar voice. You and Erwin turned to see Eros with his hair tied up with tight swim shorts and a stylish top, he was waving frantically with women surrounding him.

Erwin could feel you tense up, he finally had the chance to protect you. He felt anger at Eros, yet again he was hurting someone he cared about. "Good morning Eros, why are you here?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet me. Something bothering you?"

"We're just trying to take a break from everything Eros, no madness. Sorry if we don't welcome you with open arms but we've had a bad week."

Eros gave an unreadable smile to Erwin then looked to you, his face light up. Erwin moved you to behind him to shield you. "You look lovely today, it's so good to see you. I have another gift for you."

"I'm sorry Eros I can't accept it." You gripped Erwin's arm. "I'm with Levi now, we're an actual couple. He's my boyfriend, I can't accept gifts from you anymore. So, please stop trying to win me over and just....just be a friend."

Eros bit the inside of his cheek. "You two are a couple now?"

"Yes." 

Eros stepped closer and studied you, he saw the marks on your neck and felt rage build up. "You let him fuck you."

Erwin snapped. "EROS!"

"Tell me....did you let him-"

"ENOUGH! What she and Levi do in their time alone is non of your business. If you want to keep her in your life then treat her with respect and be a friend to her. We don't win everyone we fall in love with, you should know that well. Don't make the same mistakes again."

Eros glared at Erwin, he could feel the urge to rip him apart almost peaking. He looked to your face and could see Levi's grip on you. He accepted this all, his plan changed he wasn't going to go for you full force anymore. He was going to win you over with friendship and appeal to you with time, then you'd run to him and leave Levi. "You're right Erwin, I'm sorry. I'm a bit silly aren't I...please forgive me my sweet."

You kept your guard up, after Levi's story of his past you didn't trust this man as far as you could throw him. "I forgive you but, I don't want to see you until the party in a few days."

"Of course, anything for you. I really am sorry, it just hurts knowing I lost you to someone I used to love."

"I guess it would hurt."

"The way I spoke was so vulgar too! Oh I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm such a naughty boy....I'll leave you be. I promise I'll be the bestest friend ever to you!" You watched Eros childish behavior come back. He turned and skipped off with the girls in tow.

Erwin hugged you, his broad muscular chest a welcomed comfort. "I'm sorry about all of that, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine now he's gone....Erwin?"

"Yeah?"

"Levi told me everything, what Eros did....He acts all sweet but there's a darkness in him that..." You shuddered.

"He represents all aspects of love, even the bad sides. Come on lets get some ice cream and head back, Levi is probably wondering where you are."

 

The rest of your day was filled with happiness, but in the pit of your stomach was worry. Eros was a dangerous man when he wanted something. You didn't understand why he was so hooked up on you, all you did was be nice.

Levi leaned over as the others crowded around the camp fire, the two of you a distances away. He nipped and pulled at your skin on your shoulder to wake you from your trance but got nothing. He pulled you so your back pressed against his chest and began to play with your skin, still no reaction.

He practically growled your name. "I could do anything to you right now and you wouldn't be aware."

"Huh? Hey! Where is that hand going?" You whispered back in anger as you felt his hand slide up your thigh. 

"Welcome back." He retracted his hand and hugged you. "What's on your mind."

"We met Eros today, me and Erwin." Levi's flinched and gripped you tighter. You ran your hand over his arm and leaned into him. "It's okay, he protected me like a good friend. Eros was vial to me and him, but Erwin broke his trance. Eros claimed he was going to be my friend....I don't trust him....he's planning something."

"Then I'll stay with you always, I wont ever let him hurt you."

"I know."

"I love you."

You turned and looked at Levi, it was a shock to hear him say it so clearly and openly. "I...I love you too."

"I'll keep protecting you even if you stop loving me."

"How could I stop?"

Levi looked away and at something in his past, his face seemed to darken. "When we get to the spirit world I have to go somewhere for a bit, make sure you stay with the others okay?"

"Levi? Whats going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me."

You cupped his face and made him look at you. "I will always worry because I love you."

You could feel a sting in your heart as you saw tears fill Levi's eyes. "I don't deserve you, but I'm so fucking lucky. I promise I'll never let you go, never hurt you and never make you cry."

"You're gonna make me cry now." You grabbed his face and squeezed. "Stop being so adorable and cute."

Levi grabbed your hands then pulled you in for a kiss, he hummed at the needed contact. "I can never have enough of you." 

"S-same." You kissed him back taking him by surprise. He pulled you by your waist to delve deeper into the kiss, he explored every inch of your mouth relishing in the taste and feel. He could feel your hands running up his back and into his hair, your gripped a bunch making him growl. He loved your touch and how you always ran your hands all over him. 

His hands grew hungry for more, a heat began to build up, but someone had to ruin it all. "Hey Levi! Go for the ass!" Hange gave a thumbs up with a drunk smile.

Mikasa slapped her back. "Leave them alone."

"You were staring as much as I was!"

"It's strange to see Levi like that."

"You looked like you were enjoying the show." Hange wiggled her eyebrows at Mikasa.

"I think the boys liked it more due to the sounds boss was making."

Levi stood up while the boys bickered with red faces and pulled you along the beach to a quiet part out of view, the heat from the fire missing you felt yourself shiver. Levi pulled you towards his chest as the both of you sat down, you hummed at the warmth. He looked around as he felt you press yourself against him more, he was happy to see you two were alone. His desire and need for you was getting painful. 

You squealed as he rolled on top of you and kissed you deeply. "Wait! The sand will get everywhere!"

He pulled away and clicked his fingers allowing a soft, fluffy and thick blanket to appear below you. "Better?"

"Wow, you really are stronger."

Levi only grinned against your skin as he nipped and sucked as much as he could, even your skin was sweet. His hand trailed up your leg and played with the hem of your bottoms, his body beginning to grinned against yours. His hand moved under your bikini bottoms, the skin contact making you gasp his name.

"L-Levi? We're in a public place, we'll get into trouble!"

His fingers ran up and down your opening making you hum. "This part of the beach is owned by the beach house. So, we're on our property."

"B-but... ummm... ah!" You shook as Levi pushed two fingers in and found your sweet spot right away, his thumb brushing your bud.

"You want me to stop?"

"Y-you...mmmmm cunning fox." The pleasure was building up inside of you, you squirmed under his touch as you felt yourself reaching closer to your peak. You went to moan as you felt yourself reach your limit but Levi's lips covered your mouth, his fingers leaving you cold.

Levi pressed his forehead against yours and smiled at you. "Sorry, I just..."

You tugged on his swim shorts then froze. "Wait we don't have..."

"It's okay, I'm a magical creature. I won't let it happen until you're ready."

"You can choose?"

"Yes....don't ask."

"Ah....okay..I don't even understand my powers that much, I just do things."

"And you are amazing at what you do, it's a lot to take on, but you do it."

"Hmmm, I do what I can."

Levi kissed you deeply, you could feel his need for you press against your thigh. You felt your own build up begin, you needed Levi. You pulled down his shorts just enough for him to be free. He nipped at your neck as he pulled your underwear to one side and pushed in slowly. You moaned in his ear only to add more fuel to his burning fire. He lifted your legs up as me moved in and out. He stopped moving your legs up when your moaned changed to one of absolute bliss and felt the spot. 

You wrapped your legs around his legs and encouraged his movements, you could barely form words due to the constant hits of pleasure over and over again. All you could do for Levi was moan in his ear and grip his back. Your moans were getting louder making you fear people would hear the two of you, you knew you shouldn't have been doing anything like this in public. You bit down on Levi's shoulder making him growl with excitement, pain had never been something he thought of liking but the combination of feeling inside of you and your bite to hold back screams sent him over the edge. He moved faster than he had ever done before causing your legs to shake with the surging sensations. 

Levi felt you grip around him, you threw your head back and let out a silent moan until your voice cracked and dragged out in a delicious way. Levi moved a few more times before he felt himself come undone, he moaned your name, his lips searching for yours in a sloppy kiss. He felt you relax as he pulled away and adjusted himself, your chest was rising and falling, your eyes closed with a content smile on your face.

You opened one eye and looked at Levi. "No....fair.....you....have.....too much stamina."

"I told you, my kind are like that."

"How....long....could....you go....for?"

"Depends on whether you want to sleep tonight."

You pushed your body up with all your strength. "Well....now I don't...have any intention...in sleeping."

Levi brushed your hair back to cup your cheek, he placed a gentle kiss on your lips. "Then you're mine all night."

Your body shivered as Levi picked you up in his arms and moved towards the house, you could feel the heat build up again and prayed that your God like stamina would appear some day, because passing out was one thing you never wanted to do. You licked and nipped at the bite on Levi's neck and muttered. "Sorry."

"I'll get my own back, just you wait."

Levi threw you onto the bed making you squeal, you could hear faded drunk singing and cheers from outside beginning to disappear as your focus lay on the man in front of you. Your eyes dragged over his body and lay on the mark on his chest, you'd noticed it early today on the beach but failed to ask because of the crazy atmosphere. 

"Hey Levi?"

He crawled towards you and sat in front of your cute blushing form as he pulled at the bikini strap. "Yeah?"

"What's this?" You tapped his mark. "I noticed it earlier but forgot to ask."

He froze for a moment before carrying on. "Nothing."

"But."

"It's nothing."

"Okay...." 

Levi stopped and sighed, he could hear and see the disheartened look you had. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He cupped your face and kissed you. "There are many things in my past I have yet to tell you, some more difficult than what I've already told you."

"I understand."

Levi stopped his hands. "I'm...I'm sorry I trust you, it's just."

"I understand, really...Don't look so down Levi. Tell me when you can, I can wait for as long as it takes just don't leave me or stop loving me."

"Impossible."

"Good." You pushed hims down as you slowly crawled over him. "Now let me take care of my familiar like a good master." You sat on his hips and lowered your mouth down to his chest. "Now be a good little fox for your master."

Levi watched you keenly, eyes sparkling with deviousness. He was seeing a whole new side of you, a side just for him and him alone. He watched you reach over for a cloth and move it towards his face. "What are you?"

"Be a good little fox and I'll reward you, this will help you feel every little sensation and pleasure I'm going to give you." Levi stared at you for a moment before lifting his head slightly so you could cover his eyes. He felt a tickle on his lips, hot breath too as something sweet kissed him. "Good, now let me treat you for the beginning of tonight then I'm all yours."

Levi gasped and gripped the bed covers as he left your fingers explore the contours of his body, your lips brushing his skin. He lifted his body to meet your touch only to feel you pull away, he groaned as your touch vanished. He felt the bed dip, your lips brushed his ear. "Don't make me tie you down." Levi flinched at your words. "Ah sorry! Umm I didn't mean it....wow this is hard being like this, I don't know how you do it."

Levi pulled the blindfold off a bit to look at your bright red face, your hand attempting to cover it up. Your other hand dug into his abs. "You look so beautiful."

"AH! You took it off! Put it back on."

Levi laughed as he pulled you by your wrists towards his face and kissed you. "I promise, I'll be quiet and behave myself if you hurry because I want to eat you."

You blushed even more. "S-stop it!"

He nipped your neck then pulled the blindfold back on. "Do your best to make me squirm."

"Hey! I can do it."

"Doubt it brat." Levi grinned to himself, he was only saying this to make you relax more.

"I'll make you eat your words fox." Levi bit down on his lip as he felt your lips lightly brush over his skin, dusting kisses over his neck. His body shivered as your hips grinned against his slowly, he hated and loved how much you were teasing him. He gasped as he felt the flick of your tongue on the crook of his neck, your hands dragged up his sides towards his head, you gripped some of his hair and pulled allowing you more access to his neck. You bit down and sucked as much as you could while swirling your tongue over the spot.

Levi mumbled your name as he felt you neglect the area, you pecked kisses along his chest and up towards the other side of his neck. He hummed in delight as he felt your tongue on his earlobe, then a bite it. He gripped the bed sheets desperate to not touch you like you wanted, it was hard not to take you now but the sensations you were giving him were becoming too much, little did he know they'd become even better.

You dragged your nails down his body making sure to press down on sensitive parts. You kissed in between his pecks as your hands and nails gripped his hips, you pushed your thumbs into his pelvis making him moan sweetly. He felt the gentle brushing of your hair on his chest down to his abs, then delicate kisses and licks. He moved his body up to meet your touch, desperate for more. 

He felt you press your mouth to the top of the V shape and hum, the vibrations sending a tingle through his body, he had no idea how long he could last. He moaned your name as your tongue ran across the prominent V shape you loved so much. The warm tingling sensation in his groin was growing to its full potential. Your hands ran up his legs and thighs moving them apart. You looked up to see Levi gripping the sheets by his head, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell with heavy breathing. 

You pulled at his shorts down his legs slowly before throwing them across the room, you smiled at the huge success this play was doing. Levi hummed and called your name as you kissed his hip bone. "Please..."

"Be a good fox a little longer."

Levi lifted his hips slightly then back down. "Tch, brat you're dangerous with this much power over me."

"You're cute when you're like this."

"Careful what you say to me brat or I'll unnn!" Levi stopped as he felt on long lick along his length. "Y-you'll be the death of me."

You couldn't help but giggle at the mess you were turning Levi into. You planted kisses around his length causing him to moan and squirm in want and need, he just wanted you a little closer. He wanted you, all of you. He did this for you, so you could make him happy but right now all he wanted was to tie you up like a present and slam you into you against the bed over and over until you broke.

He leaned his head back as he moan then gasped your name as he felt your lips run along his length and kiss the tip, your breath sending shivers down his spine. You ran your open mouth up and down while dragging your nails down his body, you could feel him squirming. You took one of your hands and ran it down your own body, although this was fun the need for his touch on you was growing. You ran your fingers over the top of your bottoms across your heat, you moaned at the contact just as you took Levi's tip into your mouth sending a shivering pleasure through him. He had a feeling why you moaned and wanted desperately to be from his touch and not your own. 

He called for you as your head bobbed up and down, your tongue pressing against him and swirling around his tip. He was reaching his limit of staying still for you. "S-stop."

You pulled away. "You okay?"

Levi sat up and yanked off the blindfold, his eyes studied your flushed cheeks and body. He pulled your bottoms off and top making you gasp. He grabbed your wrists and tied them to the headboard with his ex blindfold. Your mind was blank at Levi's fast actions you blinked a few times and realised your position. You looked up to your bound wrists and moved them slightly, it was almost like he'd done this before. You looked to Levi who had a look of a hunter with its prey before him in his steel fox eyes, your legs either side of his hips.

"L-Levi?" You went to move your legs closer to your body but he pulled your hips towards him. 

"That was all too much for me to take."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It was too good, you're too good."

"Ah....r-really?"

His eyes stared down at his length moving lining up to your opening, his eyes locked with yours. "I have to have you before I break."

Your heart was in overdrive, this new hungry rough Levi was exciting. You relaxed under his touch as you felt him slowly push in to his base and stay still. "P-please."

He leaned down and kissed your passionately. "Just a little revenge first, I also need to do something else." He pulled away from your lips and kissed along your jaw, down your neck to stop near your collarbone. He locked eyes with you and watched you moan as he moved slowly out and in into your heat. He smiled against your skin and bit down hard sending an amazing tantalizing scream of pleasure to come from you. 

He pulled away and smiled at your redden skin, you panted a few times as you glared at Levi. "No...fair...you're...playing dirty!"

"So were you."

"Was not!"

"How about I make us both happy?" His hands wrapped around your hips, his eyes shot up to look at you. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I-I..."

"Tell me."

"F-fast...p-please ravage me, break me, just do something!"

"Just what I wanted." Levi pulled almost all the way out before slamming hard into you making you moan his name in happiness. He looked up at you and began repeating the movement over and over. He saw you arch your back as he picked up speed, your were a moaning wriggling mess under his touch. Although Levi loved making love to you whenever he could sometimes the primal rough need was the best. 

You felt fire burning through your veins as Levi hit the right spot over and over at a high speed, you could barely get out moans as each burst of pleasure coursed through you. You gripped the restraints hard and curled your toes. You looked down to Levi with pleading eyes. He leaned over you and kissed you passionately, his body still moving quickly. He lifted your shaking legs up and around his hips to change the angle making you scream in his ear at the increase of delight. He kept adorning your neck and lips with loving kisses in between his own moans and pleads of your name. 

He reached up for the headboard to steady himself, he looked down at you panting as he kept slamming into you your eyes closed as you felt the heat rising up to its final point. Levi groaned your name in pleasure as he felt you tighten around him and spasm in ultimate heaven. You moaned his name lovingly as he continued to ride your orgasm. 

He felt your body twitch a few times and relax allowing him to kiss along your collarbone and up your neck, he waited for you to open your eyes his body moving slowly. You gasped. "More."

Levi kissed you passionately. "A familiar...always does...what his master asks." He was panting and a mess right now. He dragged his fingers through his raven hair and he grinned against you, hair slicked back due to the sweat you got to see his handsome face more.

"Mmm Levi, more." You moved your hips towards him to encourage him, body sensitive you didn't care you wanted more of him. Levi leaned down and kissed you over and over as his movements became fast again. Your heat built up again. He reached up as he moved and kissed you and pulled at the knot of your ties, he wanted to feel your nails down his back. 

You yanked your hands free and gripped onto Levi, nails into his skin causing him to growl your name against your neck. He kissed you as much as he could, his movements beginning to fail as his concentration began to fail him, the pleasure was too much and he was reaching his end. He could feel you getting closer again and continued to move as much as he could. He reached down and gripped a breast in his hand and played with the tip making you hum in satisfaction, you were close, so close again. 

"LEVI!" You screamed as you reached an even higher sensation of bliss, the feel of your coming undone around him sent Levi over the edge. He kissed you hard as he came undone completely, he moaned your name into your mouth as he felt the warmth and tingle wash over him. He'd been with many people over the years, but he had never felt like this. All the times the two of you had been one had been the most satisfying and pleasurable moments of his life.

You both panted for a few moments, Levi collapsed his whole weight onto you and pulled himself out. He pressed the tip of his nose lightly against the side of your face. You reached up with a weak arm and patted your hand on his back, then rested it there. Levi heard you laughing and found it infectious, you were right to laugh because that for both of your was amazing.

Levi sighed after the laughing stopped and rolled off of you to lie next to you, his fingers brushing your face. "For once...I'm out of stamina."

"I did good then...."

"You did."

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a wheelchair here? Cause I don't think I can walk anymore and I need to pee soon."

You both were quiet for a few beats before Levi laughed. "You are....I love you so much you know."

"I'm a riot aren't I?" You stood up and wobbled. "Pee then bath."

Levi caught you as you fell backwards. "I'll run the bath for us both." He kissed your temple and hummed at the sweet taste and scent. He helped you around the bathroom and finally into the bath, your back pressed against his chest. He called your name "Are you happy?" 

"Hmm? Of course I am, never been happier."

"I'm glad, you don't know how much you liking me means. But, I'm dangerous."

"I like all of you no matter what."

"You haven't seen that dark side of me, it's..."

You turned your head and kissed him. "I like all of you...no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I wrote so much for this chapter! Sorry haha! But yeah guys this was a fun chapter as things are starting to get more complicated for poor Levi, sorry my little fox! I decided to have fun with this one and show the shift in the story to the main plot, like it took a good turn towards it. I'm gonna warn you lovely people now, in the next chapters a lot of feels and sadness from Levi's side. But there will be more comedy, have faith my little jellies and keep loving Levi, its his only cure. Love to you all x


	10. Shadows of the heart

Levi sat up quickly and ran his hand over his sweat covered face, yet another nightmare about Eros and you. He removed himself from the bed and moved to the next bedroom under cover of the night. He lay still and felt cold without you next to him, but the closer he got to you the more these nightmares got nastier and intense. The future that held for you if the two of you would stay together would be nothing but pain.

You woke up after you noticed your living body warmer gone, your body shook as your hugged your legs. You pulled on whatever you could and looked for Levi, but he was nowhere to be found. You walked down the hall to the next bedroom and opened it to find Levi inside in the bed, your heart stung. The two of you were going backwards in your relationship.

"Levi?"

"What?"

You jumped at his cold tone. "A-are you? Is everything okay?"

"Go back to bed."

"But you're not there, I can't sl-"

"GO."

"L...Levi?"

"It's best if you stay away from me."

"But..."

"We're not right, I'm not right."

"Do you.....do you want to end our contract? After....after everything?"

"Go back to bed."

"Levi...." He didn't reply back, he didn't even face you, he couldn't because of the tears falling. "Okay..."

 

Your back was pressed against the wall, body tingling, chest rising and falling in excitement. You licked your lips and rubbed your legs together and held your breath in wait. You jumped out and began shooting your water gun taking Eren by surprise, he fell to the floor as the freezing cold water hit the back of his head. Levi sighed and called out "Eren is out of the game."

You ran away laughing as Eren slammed his fist on the floor shouting your name. "God damn it!" You skidded on the sand onto your side as Mikasa appeared, she looked to Eren and gave you evil eyes.

"Come on Mikasa I took out Eren, get your revenge."

"I love you boss, but die." She pointed both guns at you. You threw sand up in the air causing her to shield her eyes. "Sneaky."

You ran then leaped over a sun bed with Mikasa in toe, you skidded on your side under another bed and turned around just in time to shoot Mikasa in the stomach. She dropped to her knees then fell forward. Levi called out "Mikasa is out of the game."

You jumped up and down cheering to see Armin and Jean hit each other at the same time. Jean slapped his forehead. "Damn it!"

Levi smiled. "Armin and Jean are out of the game."

You jumped and hid behind a bed while looking over the edge for any sign of movement from Hange or Erwin, you looked over and screamed as a water balloon just hit the seat missing you by an inch. You looked over to see Hange laughing with a slingshot lined up with another water balloon. You dove forward out of the way to land at Erwin's feet as he hid behind a wooden structure. 

"Ah...shit." You smiled at Erwin.

"Truce?"

"If you help me get Hange yes, then sudden death?"

"Why not." Erwin grinned at you as you slammed your back against the wood. "We'll take her by surprise."

 

Hange jumped around the corner to find Erwin sat there with one water gun, she grinned and lined up the shot. "So sorry Erwin but, this is war."

His laugh made her shudder. "You're only problem Hange is your don't study your surroundings." He looked up causing her to.

You smiled from the roof. "Death from above!"

You threw balloons down making Hange scream as you covered her in cold water. Levi called out "Hange is out of the game."

"No fair they worked together!" Hange pouted.

"There are no rules against it."

"What? So I could have worked with someone else all along?"

"Yeah, shitty glasses." Levi called out your name making you smile at him as Erwin helped you down, his hands gripping your waist. "And Erwin remain, good luck."

You faced each other and smiled. "No holds bar Erwin, don't take it personally when I beat your ass."

"Like wise."

"Oooow getting tough are we?"

"I don't like losing."

"Bring it!" You held your gun up to your face and smiled at him.

Levi held up his hand. "Ready? Aaaaaand FIGHT!"

You both began firing your water guns and dodging every hit, you threw as many balloons as possible but to no avail, you both were just too good. You held up your gun and fired, but nothing came out. You patted your side and bag and found no balloons, you were out.

Erwin laughed. "I win." He fired but nothing happened.

"Looks like we both ran out."

"Draw?" 

"It's not over yet..."

"Huh?" 

You ran at Erwin with his feet near the edge of the summer house pool, you dove at his waist and screamed. "KAMIKAZE!" Erwin fell backwards into the pool with your arms wrapped tightly around him, in that moment he didn't care because right now he was getting skin on skin contact with you as you were all in swimwear. 

You popped out of the water and laughed at Erwin's bewildered face. "Sorry, I had to do something. Guess we both lost huh?"

"Guess so." Erwin chuckled to himself and looked over to Levi lying on his stomach tapping the surface of the water.

Levi sighed. "You all finished?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Erwin watched you swim over to Levi and hold his face. Levi leaned down to kiss you but you slowly pulled away, Erwin could see where this was going. Levi fell face first into the water after you. 

Levi burst from the water and pulled himself out. "Foxes don't do swimming." 

"Oh come on cheer up grumpy." You kissed his forehead as he lay flat on the floor. You leaned closer to whisper. "Everything okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"Another bad dream last night, I'll be fine."

You tapped the mark. "It's gotten bolder."

Levi pulled his yukata over it. "It's fine." 

"Okay." You got out of the pool and headed inside. 

Hange nudged Mikasa. "Senpai doesn't look too happy."

"Hmm, trouble in paradise."

"He's locking himself away again."

"Problematic."

 

Levi walked past you in the bedroom and began to change his yukata, you could feel a slight tension in the room. After all the things you both did last night, the love you shared, Levi seemed off. You're heart hurt today. 

You pulled a pair of shorts and shirt on before making sure your hair was out of the way for the rest of the day, you noticed the whole time Levi wasn't touching you or going near you, he didn't even watch you undress. Levi was different than usual, he would always be glued to you but the lack of contact made you doubt. You reached for the door handle but stopped tears stinging your eyes.

Levi heard you change clothes and fought not to look, every time he looked to you today he saw his dream. The one he had the other night had repeated itself, so when he looked to you all he could see was Eros doing terrible things to you. He was beginning to think that maybe, maybe if he hadn't met you things would have been better off.

"Did?" Levi froze at your tear filled voice. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?"

"No."

"Then...I feel...."

"Tch....you're an idiot."

"For what? For caring?"

"For thinking stupid thoughts."

"Then what am I supposed to think?"

Levi turned to you, anger in his eyes as he saw an image of Eros next to you. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm sick of this shit! This torment! Just stay away from me!"

Eros's image grinned to reveal you, tears streaming down your face. "Okay....If that makes you happy...I'm sorry I couldn't...I'm sorry I cause you so much pain." Before Levi could say anything to you, you ran out the door away from him. He reached out for you but cried out in pain as his chest throbbed. He gripped the curse mark, his body shook as pain coursed through him with every beat of his heart. 

Armin watched you run out the house with tears in your eyes and away from everyone, he looked around for anyone who noticed, but only he saw you run off in one direction. Armin jumped up from his seat and ran for Erwin and shouted your name. "She's gone! She just ran out of the house!"

Erwin felt fear wash over him. "Slow down Armin....tell me slowly what happened."

He said your name again. "She ran out of the house in tears towards the cave and forest....i-its getting late Erwin, what should we do?"

"Tell everyone to get together and grab a torch, I need to go see Levi."

Erwin stormed up the stairs and slammed open Levi's bedroom door to find him half on the floor, holding his chest and coughing up blood. Levi winced. "Erwin.....help.."

Erwin ran over and skidded on his knees to his friends side. "What's happening?"

Levi removed his hand to show the curse mark. "It came back."

"You idiot, you used magic to hide it from me and the others."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You know what it does to you."

Levi leaned back into Erwin's arms. "I'm a fool aren't I?"

"This coming back means you're doubting your feelings again, yes you are a fool. How could you ever doubt her?"

"Is she...is she okay?"

"She ran away, we have to find her now. If she renounces her link to you we will never get to her, so hurry before she decides to do that. Get to her and tell her everything you fucking idiot or I will kill you before Eros every does!"

 

Everyone was armed with a torch in groups of two twos and one three. Erwin made sure to stick with Levi due to his state of disrepair, he looked to his friend and saw the colour coming back to his face. Levi was moving fast though the bushes and trees just so he could see you again. He felt his heart in his throat knowing that no number of sorry's in the world could get you to forgive him for his words. 

He feared Eros more than he should, he had to accept that the people around him and you were his cure, his means to fight Eros. Levi bit his lip making it bleed, he hated how weak he was. He could feel his faint connection to you and used it to get closer to you praying you held on just a little longer to the mark. 

Levi stumbled to his hands and knees, his heart slowly breaking as he heard you heart. His mark was fading on you, he didn't have much time to find you before you gave up on him. He had to show you that you were his life, no more using you. You were everything to him and losing you would be no better than death. 

Branches and thrones ripped at Levi's delicate smooth skin as he made he way closer to you, he could feel the connection getting stronger. He allowed his fox ears to appear and stopped, he calmed his breathing and listened out for any noise. His heart leaped as he heard quiet sobs, he turned in the right direction and ran as fast as he could. His fixed emotions slowly turning him into his weak fox form.

He jumped out of a bush to land a distance from a form sat under a large oak tree, holding their legs and sobbing to themselves. Their, beautiful skin lit up by the full moon, skin covered in cuts, deep and shallow. He stepped closer and could see small flowers blooming as your tears hit the grass, all of them looking to you in sorrow.

Levi crawled closer and sat in front of you, he leaned his snout closer and licked your hand making you flinch. You looked up at the black fox, eyes puffy from crying. You sniffed a few times then put your legs down so you could lean towards the fox. "Hey little guy, you lost too?"

Levi felt relieved you didn't recognise him, maybe it was because this fox form was much smaller than what you saw before the other day. He walked closer and placed his head on your lap, you petted him a few times while sniffing. Levi's heart hurt that he'd done this to you. 

"You know, I really love foxes..." Levi looked up at you. "So much so I fell in love with one, even made a contract with him. I bet he's worried I'm going to end it, but I can't bring myself to do that."

Levi pulled away from your lap and looked up at you, his paw on your leg. He watched you cry for a bit then crawled up you to rub his face against yours. You welcomed the contact and hugged the fox. "I care about him so much, I know he has a damaged heart but...part of me was thinking what if he's right? What if....What if it is best we part ways..."

You felt cool air around you, the fur turned to skin, paws to hand and arms, the soft lick of the fox to a gentle tender kiss. "I'm so sorry."

You squeezed Levi tightly. "You almost broke my heart."

"I know, I'm so sorry...I'm so so so sorry. No words or actions can describe how sorry I am, how much I really do love you and never want you to go. I was scared, scared that me being close to you was sending you on your way to pain and death."

"No....living a life without you is painful."

Levi pulled away allowing you to see the cuts all over him and dried blood coming from his mouth. "I'll never let you, ever."

"I...I believe you."

"What I said to you, after everything we did...I was an asshole. I understand if you want to end the contract, if you want to leave m-"

Levi jumped as he felt you slap him across the face, he looked back at you and held his cheek, your eyes full of tears. "Don't you ever dare suggest that I'd get rid of you! You're even a bigger idiot than I am!"

Levi smiled at you, his heart repairing more. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"That I'm sorry?"

"Yes! I don't want you to say it anymore, because you don't need to because everything you do is because you love me right? You lashed out because of something stupid in the cunning and perverted fox head of yours." You flicked his forehead making him laugh. "Just talk to me, that's what couples do....I mean we are one right?"

Levi's forehead tapped yours "Okay, I promise I'll talk here and now. I'll tell you everything...we are a couple, but I fucked up so...will you be mine completely again?"

"Yes."

You both shared a passionate kiss before Levi lay on the floor his head in your lap, you ran your fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. "The mark is a curse from Eros, when he got his revenge on me he gave it to me. He told me if doubt ever entered my heart, this would grow and kill me."

You ran your hand over it, Levi could feel the warmth of your power passing to him allowing him to heal. "It's fading again."

"Because I am sure that you'd never leave me, that you'd always stick to me. But it won't go because I fear me being with you will cause you harm."

"You could never, but Eros would."

"I know....I've been...the more things we did in bed the more nightmares I had, like Eros warning me I was too hungry for your flesh. He warned me from the start to not fall in love with you. I fought it for so long, but its impossible to resist you. I dreamed of my past first but then they turned darker. Eros would hurt you, do things to you only I ever have done while I was wrapped up in chains, helpless...."

You leaned down and kissed Levi, he opened his eyes wide to reveal fox ones. "Every time you have a bad dream, I'll give you a good memory."

Levi smiled and touched your cheek. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You were just you."

"You..." Levi welled up. "You don't understand how much that means to me.....come closer I want to show you something."

You leaned down, eyes locked with his fox ones. "What is i....wow..." You saw a bright glow behind his fox eyes, it seemed to dance and sparkle like the stars in the sky.

"This is my fox spirit, it's the most vulnerable part of me. If it is taken from my eyes, I will fade away and die, nothing can bring me back....I wanted you to see."

Tears spilled down your face as you stared in wonder, the sight of it sent a warmth through you like no other. "It's so beautiful, I've never seen anything more..."

"The beauty you see in my soul is nothing compare to yours, you are more beautiful." Levi sat up and kissed you, his soul now faded into a protected part of him. "Don't tell anyone what you saw, what I did is frowned upon and is a crime in the spirit world. It'll be our little secret."

"I promise I wont tell anyone."

Levi wrapped his arms around you pressing you against his chest, he inhaled your sweet scent and made a promise to himself.  _'I am never going to leave this woman, I would give my life for her safety and happiness.'_ He picked you up in his arms like a bride, you linked your arms around his neck and rest your head against him. Eyes tired from crying you slowly closed them and let Levi's scent and warmth engulf you. 

Jean screamed as he saw Levi with something in his arms and waved to the others. "It's Levi!" Everyone ran over and saw Levi in a beautiful kimono, his ears out and his nine tails. He had his head rested against yours with a sweet smile on his face as he looked at your sleeping face. 

Hange allowed the tears to fall as her Armin and Mikasa cried, Eren rubbed his eyes to stop tears from falling. Jean sat on the floor laughing in relief, but Erwin smiled at what he saw. Erwin was an angel and therefore saw peoples souls, and what he saw was the most beautiful thing ever. Levi's soul was brighter than ever, it emitted a warmth that Erwin knew was always inside of him. He felt his heart swell as he saw yours and Levi's souls linked together. 

 

You bowed in front of everyone the next morning with Levi. "I'm sorry I made you all worry about me yesterday."

Levi fell to his knees and hung his head in shame. "It was all my fault, I let my bad side get the better of me."

Everyone was quiet as they watched the two of you, but Hange couldn't hold back anymore. "WAAAAH!" She screamed your name. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Friends don't do that to each other! If you're having boy trouble tell us and we'll beat him up!"

"Haaange." You laughed as she jumped at you followed by everyone else. "Thank you everyone really, I love you all but please..."

Everyone looked to Levi. Mikasa walked over and squatted in front of him and flicked his forehead. "There he's been punished. Now stop moping around, we all forgive you because we know how damaged you are."

Erwin helped Levi up. "Mikasa is right we know what Eros did to you, we know what the damage has been and what he left behind. What you forget Levi is that all of us have been hurt by that man."

"We'll protect you both with our lives." Eren smiled. "We'll kill anything in our path that stop us, especially those titans!"

"I'm not strong like the others." Armin took a deep breath. "But I'd gladly fight for the both of you."

Jean thumped your arm. "What you didn't realise when you became our friends is, you're stuck with us for life and that's a long time cause we all live for eternity."

"I...I'm beginning to regret making friends with all of you." You couldn't hold back laughter as everyone looked mortified. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm kidding...but eternity....really?"

Levi pushed past the not welcomed hugs to you, he pulled you to his chest then rubbed your back. "Don't worry, I will keep you happy all the time and our children."

"Ch-children? How many are you planning?"

"Shh another time."

You looked up to the others who just laughed at you. Erwin smiled. "Don't worry they'll either be foxes like Levi or a God like you. Our families are fun, well Levi abandoned his due to their cold treatment of him. You are really the only family he has."

You pulled Levi away and smiled at him, "Well Levi, welcome to the family. Don't be an asshole, hugs are free! We have abundance amount of love and stupidity."

Hange jumped up and down while squealing, Levi looked around at everyone and knew he wouldn't regret this at all, he loved everyone here. But he wasn't going to let you all know. "You're all idiots, but....I'll stay."

Hange smiled. "Well now we have all that out of our system...how about....we build a giant fort and watch movies?"

"What are you shitty glasses? Five?" Levi glared.

You smiled. "I love forts! Let's do it."

Levi looked down at you still in his arms. "Okay, then I guess I'll help."

 

You sat up under the fort with everyone lying in their little zones, it was a fort to behold. Everyone had created little rooms for people to share, you with Levi sharing who was sound asleep. The middle part of the tent had a pole to push it up like a grand entrance hall, cushions were everywhere along with popcorn. You smiled in the dim light and pulled back the curtain for your's and Levi's area. You lifted your shirt up to see the fox mark as bold as its ever been, you watched fingers trace it and looked at a now awake Levi.

His whisper made you shiver. "It's strong."

"Yeah..." He pulled his hand away so you could lower your top, his hand cupped your face.

"I'm glad, it means your heart and soul are strong for me."

"Because you told me everything, you trust me and that's all I wanted."

Levi lifted his upper body up, his yukata slipping down his shoulder to show off his chest. His soft lips pressed against yours, your sweetness still strong. "Lie down and sleep with me."

You lay back with him, his body hovering over yours. "Levi, the others will defiantly hear."

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to look at you." He leaned down and kissed you. "And kiss you."

"Sometimes, you catch me off guard when you act all sweet."

He brushed you hair away. "You make me like this...I know you told me not to do this but I just want to say one last time, I'm so sorry for what I did."

You pushed Levi down as you rolled onto him and snuggled against his chest, his fingers played with your hair as he smiled with true happiness. "I know you are, I forgive you Levi. Just don't leave me alone again."

"I never will, because it caused me so much pain."

"I guess now, the two of us can't live without each other."

Levi kissed your head making you look up at him, he captured your lips. You shifted up to face him, your noses almost touching. His eyes were always so beautiful to look into. "What a sickening love story." You giggled at Levi's words. "But it's ours....I love you."

You smiled as you closed your eyes to sleep. "I know, I love you too."


	11. God training, behave yourself

You sat on the wooden platform looking out at the temple grounds with an ice pop, an ice cold coke to your side with clinking ice cubes. The week holiday had ended a day ago, but due to the trials and tribulations with Levi everyone told you two to have a further two weeks to yourselves. You didn't mind it at all but felt bad about the others, so you ordered the cafe to be closed for one more week. The placed needed to be redecorated anyway, but you had two weeks at home. You had no clue what to do when the temple was empty of prayers.

The heat was not forgiving today, nor would it be for weeks because a heat wave was here and going to stay for a while. You let out a long sigh, frustrated at the heat. "Would be so cool if I was like Mikasa and could create ice."

"You're perfect the way you are." Levi walked over with a basket full of vegetables and kissed the top of your head then sat down.

"Thanks, but when it's this hot I need ice."

"Then why don't you wish for ice and grant it."

"I don't want to use my power like that, besides I don't even know how to do half of the stuff I'm supposed to."

"Well." Levi stood up and stretched causing a shiver to run through him, you squealed as his tail shuddered. "I'll teach you a few things, I suppose it's about time I do."

"How come it's taken so long for you to teach me?"

Levi began to walk away and called over his shoulder after you. "The more powerful a God is, the more they get noticed. I don't want other Gods and people noticing you."

You ran after him and leaned in his face. "Someone is possessive."

Levi bent down and slung you over his shoulder, a single slap to your bum. "How many times do I have to say it? You are mine."

"I know I get it, just you know..."

"I am fully aware I am a jealous type."

You leaned your elbow on Levi to rest your cheek on your hand. "I get jealous too."

"That so?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more."

"Its embarrassing." Levi threw you up slightly so your gut hit his shoulder. "Hey!"

"I've embarrassed myself enough for you. Besides I'm going to teach you some important things."

"ALRIGHT! Well girls just flock to you, and you're so strong and powerful....I feel like you're better than me and I could never help or save you."

"But you have."

"Yeah well that was against humans." 

Levi dropped you onto the floor, he crawled over to you, his lips capturing yours. "You think stupid things."

"W-well I can't help it okay? Plus you are ridiculously good looking and I'm....me."

"You say that, and yet I became captivated by you, I became bewitched by you. So, whatever you're thinking about my looks is wrong. I want you and nothing more."

You blushed then kissed the adorable fox spirit taking him by surprise. "You have to stop making me feel all..."

"I would love nothing more than to make you feel more good, but we have work to do."

 

"Again!" Levi picked up a water balloon and threw it towards you. You put your hands forward trying to pop it or stop it whatever came to you, but again it hit you in the chest as a white light danced on your fingers.

"I can't do it Levi......Levi?"

"I got distracted and you just have to focus."

You looked down to see your bra clearly showing itself to Levi, your skin clear through the wet shirt. You rolled your eyes. "I'm trying but it seems I can't defend or attack."

"Try using your emotions to control your power, imagine something that can fuel you."

"Well, okay I guess I could remember that time..."

Levi eyed you and knew exactly what you were talking about, the moment he made you cry alone in a forest. "I'm sorry it happened, but if it helps you then it's good."

"I'm not going to be sad about it, I'm gonna get mad." You walked away and stood your ground with fists clenched. "Okay let's go."

Levi threw another balloon at you, but nothing was happening. You kept thinking of it popping or anything but nothing happened. You threw your arms up ready for the cold water but felt nothing. You lowered your arms when Levi called your name. "Look."

You opened your arms to see the balloon had peeled away and the water was flowing around in shapes, you gasped as the sun caused it to glisten. You skipped closer and jumped up and down on the spot and smiled at Levi as the bright light of your magic encased the water. "Look what I did!"

"So, you can't destroy. Seems your magic is to protect and focuses of nature and life." Levi stepped closer. "Feels warm."

"AH! I'm so pleased it looks amazing!" You cupped the dancing water and watched it twist and turn into shapes.

"How are you keeping it in there?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm thinking happy things, its pretty easy when you're near me."

Levi walked over and kissed your neck, power surged through you. The water increased, your magic grew then exploded making you both jump as water rained down on you. The area your power covered sparked into life, flowers blossomed with bright colours, the grass pure green.

Levi looked around him in awe. "I knew you were powerful, but this?"

"It's beautiful, and I did this?"

Levi kissed you, his hands on your hips. "Amazing, you are a protector. Your power is in protection and life."

"Like a healer?"

"In a way, yes. Next time we'll unleash your true form."

"Wait!" You pushed Levi away. "I have a true form?"

"Yes, but we've been at this for hours, you need to rest and do some prayers."

You slung your arms around his neck, your feet off the floor. Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and let out a light chuckle. "Okay, I'll work. But let me recharge on Levi."

"Make it quick."

"Why?"

"Because if you allow me to have you in my arms, I'll never let you go."

You tried to pull away but Levi kept his grip. "Levi?"

"A little longer."

"I have work, your orders."

Levi scooped up your legs and carried you back to the temple prayer room.  

 

You sat making an origami crane as you listened to another wish of a person desperate for selfish things, you always chose not to grant them. You placed the crane in your hand and tested out your new found abilities and watched it flutter in an orange and white light. A little boy leaned his head round the complaining person, his eyes fixed on the flying crane. You smiled at him and blew it towards him, he giggled as it landed on his head.

"I'm sorry, but I will not grant your wish."

The woman looked at you furious. "Why not!? You're a God aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I wont grant such a selfish wish. If you want that wish granted go to a God that is similar to your demand. I am a God of selfless people."

The woman shot up from her spot and stared at you. "You'll regret this."

"I doubt it." The little boy shuffled closer. "How can I help you today?"

"Ummmmmm, I wanna be clever so I can help my dad out. He works hard since mummy died and I want to be smart so I can help him and make him happy."

You ruffled his hair adding some of your magic to him. "Showing your father you love him is enough son. When parents are down and hard at work, knowing someone they love is there with them all the way is precious. Besides you already are a clever lad, just believe in yourself and you'll excel." 

He hugged you and stood up. "You're right! Thank you."

"But if you feel down then..." You reached out for the crane, it landed in your hands and you whispered to it to watch over the boy. "Just talk to him, give him a name first though. Names give them strength, he'll listen and talk to you okay?"

The crane fluttered over to the kid and landed on his shoulder. "I promise."

"Then my work is done, I hope it works out for you, I'll cross my fingers."

The kid waved a thank you before running off. You smiled at the empty room and made another origami of a fox then gave it life. You watched it shake on the floor in front of you then paw your hip where Levi's mark is, the fox glowed when it made contact. You tapped his head as his colour changed from the orange paper to black. It looked up to you and you could just feel Levi's aura coming off of it. 

It jumped all over you, snuggling you when it could. You couldn't help but laugh. "You're like a mini Levi. I wonder what he's doing..." The fox jumped down and began running away, it turned to look at you and waited for you to catch up. It led you outside then stopped, a tiny growl emitted from the fox. "What's wrong little Levi? Is Levi in a bad mood about something?"

You looked up as soon as you heard a giggle. You locked eyes with the woman from the temple as she pressed Levi against the wall. "Come on Levi, let's have some fun like we used to. I never would have imagined you being here."

"I told you to never come near me again."

"But I missed you, no man has ever made me feel so good in bed except you."

"Stop touching me, you repulse me."

"But we had something."

"I was messed up after Eros, you were a way to channel my problems. I left you because we were toxic, now leave me alone."

She grabbed his shirt and wiggled her bottom a fox tail appearing and pointy ears all in white. "Come on! Foxes are meant to be together....Our parents want us to marry!"

"I hate my family, I left them. Therefore, their demands and rules for me do not apply."

You cupped the little fox to your chest and waited for the conversation to end, it wasn't any of your business to interfere. You knew very well that if you did, Levi would be pissed. You yelped as the little Levi jumped out of your hands and charged for the woman, your legs moved on their own as you were desperate to get little Levi back.

You dove to the ground and grabbed him. "Got ya Levi!"

"Got you?" You looked up as the woman's voice sent a shiver through you. 

You stood up and placed little Levi on your head. "S-so sorry! I was just catching this little guy. He's also called Levi....I'll be going now."

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt yanking you back to the awkward atmosphere, your back connected with his chest as her eyes were like daggers. "You're not going anywhere." Levi called your name in a way that made you shiver. 

"Ah but umm."

"You see this woman? This beautiful creature?" Levi grabbed your shirt and pulled it up making you squeal. He leaned down and licked your neck. His voice deep. "She's my owner and I am her familiar. I belong to her now, no one else." Levi ran the side of his face against yours, his eyes closed in bliss at your scent. "Plus...." Levi's arms wrapped around you, his hands travelling near sensitive areas. "Me and her will be getting married soon."

The woman gritted her teeth. "A human with a God soul? Really? You are leaving all of this? For that!?"

Levi lifted your face up. "This woman saved my life, I owe her everything...and yes I am because I love her more than anything. So take your disgusting constipated face out of here before I show you how strong I really am when angry."

"We're supposed to marry, you promised as a child." She welled up.

"I was a child, I didn't understand real love. I was lonely and damaged."

"I came all this way for you."

"I'm sorry, but my place is with this woman for eternity."

The woman shook her heard and swallowed back her tears. "Alright, fine! But, I will find a better man than you! We'll have a better family and life."

"Go ahead, try your best."

"I will!" She walked away towards the door of light and turned back on last time. "When you two visit the spirit world tomorrow...come see me kay?"

"Sure Tali."

You watched her go through the doorway and felt the cold air around you, Levi's grip loosened enough for you to break free and run away. You knew you were going to be in so much trouble for spying on him, but you had to know more about his little world. You skidded on your feet around the side of the house and threw open the slide door as you heard Levi getting closer calling your name.

You flew down the hallway and grabbed the first door you came across, as the door swung open you felt arms wrap around you. You screamed as you collided with the floor with a very angry fox above you.

"L-Levi....I umm I didn't mean to.....eep..."

Levi leaned closer, his one hand pinning your wrists together above your head. His soft black hair fell in front of his face making it darker, his eyes shone with a darkness. Levi began putting his weight onto you, his pelvis and man hood pressing against your heat causing you to moan. Levi eyed your lips. "Don't. Ever. Run. Away. From. Me." 

"I-I-I umm ah..." You lifted your hips up as he grinded against you. His lips brushed against your neck, his hot breath made you shiver. "Mmmm, ah Levi...I'm sorry."

Levi kissed you deeply taking your breath away. "I know you didn't mean to walk in on that before." His forehead tapped yours, his movements stopped along with his grip becoming softer. "I should have told you but, my family means nothing to me. All my history with them and links are pointless to tell you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I keep messing up and you leave me...I chased you and got mad because I was scared of losing you and mad at myself...."

"It's okay really." You cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, I ran because well....I listened to a private conversation and I ah....well."

"It didn't bother me idiot." Levi put all of his weight on you, his head on your chest. He hummed happily. "I love hearing the beat of your heart, it soothes me."

You ran your fingers through his hair and fussed his ears. "We have to go to the spirit world tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"At least everyone will be there right?"

"Only for a short time, then it will be me, you and Eros."

"Can't we go exploring away from the palace? Away from him?"

"There's a festival going on while we will be there, I can take you but Eros will be watching you like a hawk." Levi leaned on his elbow, he lifted your shirt and traced shapes on your tummy. "I have a plan to deal with it. Don't forget, I have something I must do while we are there."

"Sure." You patted your tummy and blew a raspberry.

Levi rolled off of you and pulled you into his arms. "I love you so much."

"That might be a first....someone saying they love me after I did something so childish."

Levi hummed then kissed your temple, words were not enough for him right now to show how he really felt. "This floor is uncomfortable, and I feel dirty. I'll run a bath for us both."

 

You lay back against Levi's chest, your head resting on his shoulder as you closed your eyes. The distant tapping of droplets on the water lulled you into a relaxed state of mind, strong arms wrapped around you helped as well.

Levi's voice saying your name echoed off the walls of the large bathroom waking you up. "I'm never one for sharing baths because it is filthy, but I am enjoying this."

"I don't think I've done this before because well, most baths are too small...but this one is perfectly big."

Levi brushed your cheek with his hand. "You look so beautiful, I want to do so many things to you but...for tonight I'm just going to enjoy this peacefulness."

You took Levi's hand and began massaging it. "Sometimes, this is better."

"I agree, I've never done this sort of thing before. I've never felt this relaxed and at home."

You stopped your movements and felt sad, you turned to face him and held Levi. "That's kind of...sad. You've lived for so long and never had this."

"It makes me appreciate and love it more."

"....Yeah! That's really nice actually." You got up out of the bath and grabbed a big towel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna leave you here for a bit." You walked over and kissed one of his fox ears against his head making him moan. "A master must take care of her familiar, so relax here for a bit okay?"

Levi watched you walk away, enjoying the grip the towel had on your figure. He leaned his head back then let out a long sigh. He had been to lots of places in the red light district in the spirit world, but this was the nicest place ever. He felt relaxed for once. His body flinched when he felt your soft hands on his shoulders. "I thought you were going away?"

"You've been sleeping for a while, I came back with some tea and to check on you."

"How long was I out?"

"Hmmm half an hour."

"I'll get-"

"No, stay and enjoy yourself more okay? You have nothing but bad memories of your past, so I want you in the future to have happy memories." You began rubbing his shoulders causing him to hum in delight.

"Okay." Levi took a cup of tea off you and enjoyed being pampered for a moment. He felt you move forward towards his back, your hands trailing down his arms with some applied pressure pushed away all the tension. He smiled as you kissed his neck, hands applying pressure to points on his chest and stomach.

Levi gasped your name as you took his fox ear in your mouth. "D-don't" he moaned "It's my weak spot."

You smiled and whispered in his ear. "But it makes you feel good right?" You nibbled at his ear.

"Mmmmm." Levi's body began to relax again, he enjoyed your fingers trailing down his chest. You pulled at his ear as you kissed his neck and face. Levi inhaled sharply as he felt your hand on his growing manhood. "Wait..."

"I want you to feel good."

Levi moaned at the pleasure from his ear and your movements on his length. "Mmm, stop." Levi grabbed your arms and stood up, his lips crashing against yours. "I said stop, If you go any further I wont be able to stop myself from eating you."

You felt your knees buckle, you brushed your hand against his length. Levi growled at you, his quick movements made your head spin as you felt the cool touch of the sink on your bum. You gasped and moaned as Levi dived deep between your legs and did exactly what he said he would do. Your fingers gripped his hair as your legs shook in pleasure, your build up was coming hard and fast. "W-wait! Levi!"

He stood up and licked his lips before kissing you passionately. He grinned against your neck as he led his tip to your entrance. "Don't worry I will make you come undone around me, not by my mouth." Levi pushed himself all the way in, your nails digging into his back causing his grip on your hips to tighten. "Hold on."

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up and slammed your back against the wall, the vibrations from your moans against his neck drove Levi wild making his pace quicken.

You hummed in pleasure. "D-do you feel mmmmm good?"

Levi pressed his forehead against yours. "You always nngh make me feel good."

You locked lips with Levi, feeling the heat building up between the two of you. Your toes curled in pleasure as Levi constantly kept hitting the perfect spot over and over again. You were thankful for Levi's strength to hold you up, you could feel everything from the waist down being similar to jelly. You leaned your head against Levi's neck, your hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Levi lifted you up a bit more and moved, he froze as you screamed, your body shaking, nails digging into his skin. He smiled as his tongue ran up your neck, he hit the same spot that made you scream knowing that this new found angle was he favourite because your moans and pleads for more were music to his ears. He bit down on your neck as he increased his speed again, your words and pleads dissipated into mewling moans. 

"I'm..." Levi moved one hand down to your bud and began to run circles on it, his mouth sort out yours to channel your sounds of pleasure. He felt your body shake under him, your long moans of release emptying into his deep kisses. Your body clenched around him, nails in his back he felt his own release building up. 

You moved your shaking hands up to his ears and began playing with them, Levi moaned into your mouth. He kissed your neck and moaned your name as he released himself completely. His pleasure shook him so much he fell to the floor with you in his arms. 

Levi leaned his back against the wall with you in his arms, both chests rising and falling as the pleasure faded away. You began laughing and looked up to Levi. "So much for relaxing."

"You started it brat."

You hummed against his skin. "Was it that bad?"

"It's exactly what we both needed."

You stretched your upper body and hummed in pleasure. "We should rest actually we have a busy day tomorrow of packing and-"

"Already done." Levi kissed your cheek and pulled you closer again.

You looked up at him. "Really? So that's what you were doing today."

"I'm always doing things to make this place perfect and you happy." 

You placed your palms on each of his cheeks and squished his face. "Bad fox! Stop doing so much for me and enjoy yourself okay?"

"But, seeing you happy."

"Levi...please just take some time off, your magic alone will keep this place running. If needed we can get some help right?"

Levi leaned his head back against the wall. "Tomorrow, I'll get some will-o-wisps to help out here. Then...then I will relax more like you ask."

"Good the more you relax and not work when we are not at the cafe the more I can spoil you."

Levi raised an eyebrow at you and smiled. "Maybe I should have done it sooner."

You kissed him. "Yeah maybe you should have." You jumped up and grabbed a towel, Levi hugged you from behind then picked you up and carried you to the bed. He held you towards his chest as he pulled the quilt over the both of you. He closed his eyes and let your scent and warmth wrap itself around him as he was lulled into a deep sleep, he knew that tonight there would be no nightmares again. He smiled as he felt your soft lips on his then you snuggle against him. Tomorrow was going to be chaos, even the week after in the spirit world, but at least the two of you could share this moment together. 


	12. The spirit world has many paths

Levi tried to hold back his smile as he saw you trying your hardest to wear a Yukata to match him, you huffed at him with the sleeves too long and your shoulders slowly becoming exposed, then your chest. Levi walked over as you flapped your sleeves at him. "This is so hard! How do you wear stuff like this every day?"

"I use magic. But, today I will help dress you."

Levi's slender fingers went to work on correcting you Yukata, the pink and white with cherry blossoms. He tied back your hair with a flower pin. "You're really good at this."

"I've lived for a long time, I've encountered many people with different clothes. I am ashamed to say but, I've had to help many women pull their clothes back on."

You lowered your head for a moment and sighed. "It's okay I know."

Levi sighed as he cupped the charms on the hair pin, a little black fox was curled up with its bright blue eyes shinning. "What's this?"

"Something to show I'm all yours." You opened your hands for mini Levi to jump into. "Look after this place little guy while I'm gone okay?" You kissed him and heard a tiny purr. 

Levi let out a whine to his surprise. "What about me?"

You shuffled round to face him, make up, hair and clothes perfect. You were like a precious doll, part of him thought you were beautiful but the rest hated it because the woman he loved and adored was the one who wore what she wanted and ran around in a long jumper flapping the arms like wings. You kissed his cheek sweetly. "Better? Now come on let's go to the party so I can get out of this outfit, it feels weird but its so beautiful you know?"

"You look magical in it, but my favourite you is wearing one of my shirts." He kissed you deeply as he pulled you towards his chest.

"Hey, hey save it for later okay?"

Levi growled as he nuzzled your neck at the delicious thoughts running through his head. "Deal, come on our things are already there, people are waiting to see the new God every human seems to love."

You took Levi's arm and walked outside to the door of light, you looked up to the handsome fox with his ears lowered in a calm demeanor. You took a deep breath as you followed him through the door, the light blinding you. As the light faded, your vision coming clear to reveal vast green rolling hills with flowers of pure colour. The sky bright blue, the breeze was warm and relaxing to your very being. All the buildings varied in size and shape, but all grand like mansions and castles. It was like all royal cultures had been smashed together in a breath taking firework.

Your eyes pulled away from the large gleaming city to watch a long line of people in all manner of glorious clothing heading towards something. You turned with Levi to see behind you the biggest castle you'd ever seen, you gaped at it as the banners flew in the wind.

You looked to Levi who seemed angered. "This is _his_ place, he never was one for subtlety."

"I have never seen anything......wow like wow....."

"Let's get this over with, then we'll move to a hotel."

You squeezed Levi's arm closer to you causing it to press closer to your chest, which he loved. "Definitely."

 

Levi tapped his foot and heard a light pat on the floor, he lifted your Yukata to show you had no shoes on like always. He couldn't help but laugh as you waited to enter the grand hall. "You always seem to make me smile."

"Ah sorry! But I was really hot at home and here is so warm...."

"It's alright, I like these quirky things about you that only I know." Levi brushed his lips up your neck to nibble your lobe.

"Mmmm....ah Levi you bit too hard."

Levi pulled away to show his canine teeth were sharper than normal. "Sorry, my fox form becomes stronger here." He licked your lobe making you shiver. "I'll have to be more gentle with you."

You bit your lip as he whisper in your ear. "You always know what buttons to push."

Levi grasped your behind just as the grand doors opened, everyone looked to the two of you, you mouth slightly agape with a pink tinge on your cheeks. Everyone thought you were the most beautiful thing ever, what they didn't know is your bum was being squeezed in delightful ways. Levi stepped down the stairs waiting at the bottom for you, his hand stretched out just like a Prince. 

You walked down the stairs eyes locked onto Levi for courage, the hush whispers had your anxiety on edge. You moved as fast as you could making sure your bare feet were not showing. Levi took hold of your hand, he placed a delicate kiss onto your hand. His slight smile sent your beating heart to a gentle pace. The announcer said yours and Levi's name and what you did to the whole hall, but your focus was only on Levi's loving ones. What you didn't notice was another pair of loving eyes on you.

Levi stayed at your side, you felt cold as he kept his distance while you were introduced to so many Gods and family heads. You shuffled closer to Levi just to feel his warmth, but Levi moved away. You waited for a chance to get him alone and whispered. "Why are you being distant?"

"They see me as your familiar, so I must act like it. Besides they all hate and fear my family, I wouldn't want your reputation to be dashed as soon as you get here." 

You walked to the middle of the dance floor with Levi in tow, you gulped and held down a large blush. You grabbed the front of Levi's Yukata and pulled him into a kiss. People whispered and murmured about a God kissing a Fox Demon, but you didn't care what these people thought of you. You had your friends who you could hear were cheering for you, Hange was the loudest. 

You smiled at Levi as his eyes softened as you spoke. "I don't care what these people think of me, I have amazing friends over there who are cheering for us. Fantastic people who worship me and come for miles around just to talk to me. Children who have a gleam in their eyes when I show them some of my magic."

"But.."

"I'm not done...because the most important person should always be saved until last. Levi you, you are the most important person to me. Your opinion, your life, your love is....God I sound like an idiot..." You giggled and rubbed your face to rid it of embarrassment. 

Levi pulled your hands away from your face. "I love you."

You smiled and fell into his arms. "I love you so much."

Levi span around with you and dance slowly in the middle of confused people at the human with a Gods soul and a Fox Demon with a kill list, an odd but perfect couple. People jumped as Hange ran to the centre of the hall next to you and Levi with Erwin in tow, he was a little out of his element at first but gave in to the fun. Soon you were joined by the others as you danced to your own tune. 

Onlookers began to whisper and dislike you more until, until Eros walked towards you and Levi with Tali holding his hand. Everyones egos and old way of life began to fade away when they saw how their current King gazed at you, maybe some day he'd claim you for himself and rid this world of the Fox.

 

You sat in Levi's lap on the floor as you and your friends sat in your own little circle at dinner, you'd all opted to sit on the floor like a picnic. Levi's one arm around your middle pulled you closer to his chest as you ate some bread, his other holding his cup in his usual way. He leaned his arm on one of his upright leg and hid his smile, he loved being with everyone because he felt wanted not just by you but by others. 

Hange fell backwards as she finished her story, everyone was in tears of laughter. Mikasa rubbed her eyes and looked at you. "But for a serious moment, you two did a brave thing back then."

Levi lowered his cup to the floor. "I didn't do anything it was all her."

Everyone looked at you as you blew on a small bowl of food. "Huh? Oh well I don't care about these people only you guys, my cafe, my worshipers and Levi. So, screw them all. Hey? How about we all do something fun tomorrow?"

Jean grabbed Eren's head and ruffled his hair roughly. "Sure we'd love to."

"BACK OFF ASSHOLE!" Eren yanked himself away and dove at Jean. Armin pulled at Jean as Mikasa pulled at Eren, they were a great pair but always seemed to clash.

Hange giggled. "You two are like a romantic couple."

They both froze then flew away from each other, faces red as they mumbled about how wrong Hange was. You leaned your head back into the crook of Levi's neck as you felt tired, today had been a strain on you. Levi kissed you forehead as you drifted off into a light sleep.

Levi cleared his throat. "I'm taking her to bed, tomorrow we'll get out of here for the hotel we booked first thing in the morning before Eros is aware. Got it?" They nodded and watched Levi scoop you up in his arms and carry you like a bride on her wedding day with a matching beautiful dress to go with the illusion. 

Levi couldn't help but stare at your sweet face as you snuggled closer to him, a dream capturing your mind. His attention snapped up as he met someone he really didn't want to in the hall, Eros had a fake smile on his face.

Eros tilted his head causing his hair to gently fall to the side, his eyes searched Levi's then locked onto your beautiful form. "Long day for our lovely cherry blossom."

"Yes." Levi wanted to run with you, but he knew the consequences if he did.

Eros reached out for a strand of hair on your face, but Levi pulled you closer. Eros gripped his hand tightly into a fist back to his side. "I hope it wasn't too stressful."

"You saw what she did, you saw how strong she is."

"She really is beautiful in every way."

"You say that, but you don't even know her."

Eros stroked Levi's face with his long slender hand. "When did you become so.....I do miss you Levi."

Levi pushed past Eros. "I've moved on and so should you."

"From her or from you?"

Levi turned as he opened your's and his bedroom door. "Both." He kicked the door shut with a slam leaving a grinning Eros in the candle lit hall. There was no way he was going to move on from you, Levi was a past love but you were his now. 

 

You rubbed your eyes as Levi kissed you awake. "Mmm what time is it?"

"5am."

"I'm going back to bed."

"No we have to leave now and get to the hotel or Eros will cause problems."

Levi scooped you up and sat you on the bed, he held out your normal clothes to you and watched you slowly pull them on. He sighed and clicked his fingers, you blinked a few times. "I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten changed."

Levi couched down in front of you with his back facing you. "Hop on."

"Sure." You wrapped your arms around him, he adjusted you on his back then jumped off the balcony into the gardens with not a sound coming from him. He ran across the vast gardens until he reached the wall, he leaped up and over the wall then headed towards the city. 

You furrowed your brows as Levi went right through the city. "Hey Levi? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe in Armin's home town, we'll get there by 7am."

"You're going to run for that long?"

"I can handle it, I'm a Fox Spirit." He gave you a sweet smile. "Rest for a bit."

"No, I'll keep you company." 

After some idle chat you let out a long sigh. "Something wrong?"

You watched the sun rise and hummed. "No just something on my mind."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Back then....did you mean what you said?" Your voice was practically a whisper.

"When?"

"With Tali, when you said you were going to....it's nothing don't worry."

Levi slowed down in an open field with the sun rising higher, the rays dancing with his form as he placed you down and faced you. "I meant every word." He cupped your face riddled with doubt. "I will marry you some day, we will have a family."

"Really?"

"Yes, give me some time though." He kissed you tenderly. "I want to propose to you in a perfect place with the right ring, just like a human would."

"How would your kind propose?"

Levi smiled as the wind surrounded him, his true Kitsune human form appeared. His nine tails swishing, ears twitching, his black hair long and eyes orange like a foxes. His Yukata was a beautiful mix of black and white as he pulled you by your hands towards him. "I Levi Ackerman of the Fox Demon clan here by want to link my soul with.." He smiled at you as he said your full name. "For all eternity in this life and the next."

Your mouth was slightly open as his smile made something inside you heat up. His eyes fluttered revealing his spirit shining brightly, he reached out to cup your face. "Levi..."

He titled his head as your body began to glow brightly with your power, his eyes locked onto yours his mouth opened and eyes widened as he saw something more beautiful than anything in the world. Your soul was shinning brightly within your eyes. "Beautiful.... your soul is...ah...then you must choose to accept which will mean our lives and fate will be tied forever."

"I...." You stated your fully name back to him with the biggest smile. "Want to link my soul with you, Levi Ackerman for all eternity in this life and the next."

Levi's eyes widened as he felt a gentle warmth touch within him, your soul was dancing with his until it finally linked. Levi gasped at the weight of all his sorrows and hatred lift away with your healing soul. You dove at his chest as tears spilled from your eyes. "I didn't think you'd....." Levi laughed your first name. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I'm crying but....your soul feels..." You could feel a warm heat buzz through you, like an everlasting hug. "I guess we're stuck with each other now....whats next?"

Levi pulled you by the dip of your lower back and chin. "We kiss to confirm." You allowed Levi full access to your mouth as you felt the feeling of the two of you becoming one wash over you, it was like all the sadness, hatred, regrets and anything bad seemed meaningless, like they all fizzled away only leaving a burning warmth of hope and love. 

You stepped back from Levi and wiped your face with your long sleeve, and a sniff. Your fingers wrapped around a long strand of his hair. "It looks good on you." Sniff. "But I like it normal."

Levi smiled as he transformed back to the fox form you were used to. "Same here."

You blew a few raspberries making Levi laugh as you slapped your hands on your legs. "What now?"

"This would usually happen near a bedroom."

Your face flushed. "I am not getting naked out here."

Levi laughed as he kissed the top of your head. "I know, I'll ravish you when we get to the hotel but for now lets get moving or we'll be late."

You climbed onto Levi's back as he continued running, you smiled to yourself as you began to feel Levi's emotions _'Our souls really are connected now, he really is deeply in love with me'_ "Hey! Does this mean we are married or engaged or?"

Levi laughed "Only engaged."

"If that's how we get engaged, I wonder what the marriage is like for your kind."

"A big festival where we go to see mine and your ancestors spirits join as one, we have to also exchange blood because marriage is about becoming one in blood to gain children for my people."

"That's....unhygienic."

Levi clicked his tongue. "I know....but I want you too meet my mothers spirit...she died when I was young but I loved her so much and she loved me. She was the only one who saw me more than a little monster, but as a little fox child. She'd be proud of me if she knew you were going to be my wife."

You hugged Levi as he ran. "I can't wait."

 

You sat watching the birds fly over your head as you sat crossed legged in a peaceful garden, only a robe adorned your body. Armin's home town was the most peaceful place you'd ever been but, you and Levi made it less peaceful this morning. As soon as the two of you got into the hotel and checked you got the right bags there, he was on you like a tramp on chips.

You groaned as you stretched out your legs, saying you were a tiny bit sore was an understatement but it was so good. You rolled your shoulders and knew Levi was going to be a bit upset when he wakes up to find you missing, but this was your rooms garden so you weren't too far. You lay back in the long grass and began to understand why Eros did this so much, you furrowed your brows and felt a sting of guilt for leaving his castle. Leaving in the way you did was sure to cause a large amount of trouble.

The wind danced over your form, lightly dragging its fingers over your body and across the garden. You heard a light jingle like delicate bells dance across the garden lulling you to it, you dragged your body up and looked around. Your eyes locked onto something at the end of the garden hiding behind a tree. You squinted as their face began to come into focus you jumped at the sound of bare feet on grass behind you.

Levi flopped onto the grass next to you, his soul telling you he was upset at your lack of contact this morning. You looked over to the tree to find no one there, you shook your head and guessed it was all in your head. "Waking up alone isn't fun." Levi called your name and tapped his knuckles on your head.

"Sorry Levi, I needed some air. I feel weird"

Levi lay back and pulled you onto his chest. "It'll take time to adjusted to the feeling of our two souls together."

"It's not a bad feeling, its far from it...I just feel....so at peace." You leaned over Levi. "Like nothing can break me."

Levi hummed with happiness. "You always make me smile."

You kissed him sweetly. "I told you, for every bad memory you have, I'll create a happy one for you."

"I have a lot of bad memories from over hundreds of years."

"Then I'll make an eternities worth of good ones."

Levi rolled over on top of you his lips locked with yours in a passionate kiss. "Always pushing the right buttons." His long fingers wrapped around the tie on your robe, he pulled it slowly causing a delicious giggle to escape you. He leaned down and kissed right in between your breasts, he looked up at you as he slowly and teasingly made his way down to your belly. 

Levi sat up quickly and pulled you into his chest as he heard the shouts and cheers of your peers coming through your hotel room door, his quick hands pulling your robe back into place. "Too close." You sighed.

He growled in your ear. "I'll get you later."

Your whole body shivered as Hange ran closer in a robe with her hands waving, you swore if the wind was a tiny bit stronger you'd get a full view. She skidded in the grass in front of you. "Oh I'm so glad you are okay honey!" She gave you a squeeze.

"It took a long time but Levi got us here." You smiled at Hange then up at Erwin as he sat down. "Where are the other trouble makers?"

Erwin sighed. "Causing trouble in town, they wanted to explore but send their love."

Hange nudged him. "Tell her the truth Erwin! You told them not to come so she didn't feel crowded! I mean coming here with all eyes on her and......wait a minute.....Senpai your soul...." Her eyes widened as she saw you blush and look to Levi as he pulled you closer, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"She's mine now." Levi sighed, he looked dead at Erwin. "We did a binding."

Hange clapped like a seal. "AH! Congratulations you two!!! So when do I need to buy a hat?"

"Shut up shitty glasses, we only did it yesterday."

"Why wait to be with her!?"

"Because a lot of shit is happening right now, everything has to be safe before we can go ahead."

"I think you're dragging your feet for a reason."

Levi snarled at Hange. Erwin held up his hands. "Alright that's enough you two, Hange? Levi is right, we have a lot going on that puts." Erwin looked at you with soft sad eyes as he said your name. "At risk."

"Sorry Levi and Senpai." Hange looked down. "Well we're here to keep you entertained anyway Senpai!"

"Why?" You looked at her confused then to Levi. "Oh! You said you needed to do something right?"

Levi kissed your temple and stood up. "I won't be long, I just have to go see someone and then I'll come right back."

You watched Levi walked away and could feel the resonating dark feeling in Levi's soul, you weren't sure why he was so nervous and scared but, whoever he was seeing was more powerful than him.

 

Levi ran along the trail and deeper into the woods until he came to a bridge, a light ding of a bell drew his attention to behind him on the other end of the bridge. The dark figure smiled under its veil. It's long fingers delicately holding a bell in front of it. "You came."

Levi gulped. "I may fight the restraints of this worlds demands but, I know better than to deny a meeting with the God of the paths of life when he reveals himself to me."

The man smiled and pulled off the black veil to show golden long styled hair with pale blue eyes, his face slender was dazzling. He pulled off his robes to reveal his black outfit that hugged his lean tall figure. "I've always been so close to you and yet, this is the first time we've ever met in person."

Levi was taken a back by this mans beauty, he was far more captivating than Eros. "Just tell me what you want with me, I have someone important waiting for me."

The man said your name like it was natural, like a husband would say his wives. "Such a beautiful thing, isn't she?"

"Don't say her name like you know her."

"I know everyone Levi, I see everything after all I am the God of paths of life and fate. I am Cronus the all powerful."

Levi stumbled back, he knew of this shrouded figure since the day he could learn of the world, Zesus had locked him away but he'd always been talked about as the shrouded man. How was it possible that Cronus was free? "I-It doesn't matter who you are, just tell me what you've been dying to say."

Cronus walked closer, Levi's heart beat faster with fear and attraction. "I'm not going to tell you dear fox." He brushed Levi's hair behind his ear and grinned. "I'm going to show you the paths before you."


	13. What could be...

Cronus rang the bell, it resonated around Levi and inside of him. He grabbed his head feeling the world drop away from him. Cronus had disappeared and only darkness remained within the void. Levi felt cold and alone, the feeling was familiar to him from the past.

Cronus laughed as he watched Levi's spark for life sink away, it was all too easy to get to repairing people. His voice echoed around the vast darkness. "There are many paths I see, so many that you must tell me....which path do you wish to follow?"

Levi's eyes searched the darkness for an answer, anything that would lead the way. He was beginning to regret coming here, but maybe seeing what could have been and still be will enforce his choice to dedicate his life to you. "Is there a path...where she was with one of them...one of her cafe friends?"

"She could have had a future with Erwin Smith." Cronus dragged the black shroud away and landed next to Levi as they both gazed at the imagine of you laughing in Erwin's arms. "But unfortunately, though sweet and kindhearted, Erwin is not strong enough to protect her." The image faded to one of Erwin missing an arm, your smile still bright. The last image nearly broke Levi's heart. You were sat alone in a little church, Erwin's home of worship, with a framed picture and flowers in front of you.

Levi reached out for you but the image flickered like water. "What happened?"

"In that line of life Erwin always dies protecting her from something dark. She becomes a recluse and fades away, her light dimming due to the loss of love." Cronus dragged his hand over your image making it fade. "You have to understand Levi, when this woman truly falls in love it fuels her power and that pretty soul of hers, if her heart were to break, that light we know and love would crumble. The world will suffer if someone breaks her."

"What...What if I never met her?"

"There is no life where you two don't meet, destiny has tethered you two together, no matter what you both do, you two will always meet in some way. However, there is a life where you two didn't meet in that fateful alley, a life where you choose to walk away from her is always the same."

"Show me."

"This is not for the fainthearted Fox Demon."

"Show me."

"As you wish...."

 

You stood there with flowers in your hands and an extravagant white dress on, maids helping you perfect it. You let out a long sigh. "I'm guessing he chose my dress?"

"Yes madam, fit for a doll. After all you are his perfect little doll madam."

You jumped off the stall and walked to the window, pulling back the curtain you saw people hurry about and busy themselves with beautiful decorations. "Can I have some time alone ladies?"

"As you wish mam."

You sighed as soon as they left, this was all too much for you. You did really like the man you were about to marry, you weren't sure if it was love but, there was a bond between the two of you, he made you happy and laugh. You sat down on the floor and watched the dress poof around you. You cupped your face and kept telling yourself that this was the right choice. You heard a rolling noise and couldn't help but giggle as you saw a little ball with a rose inside tap you. 

"I thought it was against the rules to see me before our wedding?" 

You looked up to see long white hair and Eros peak around the corner of the wall. "Sorry.....but this whole thing is out of hand...I just...I'm so happy to be marrying you. I'm scared."

You opened your arms out to him as he crawled over then lay his head on your lap, you ran your finger through his hair and hummed a little tune for him. He closed his eyes happily with a bright smile on his face. 

 

Levi looked away from the image. "Why him?"

"If you stay away from her, she will always give in to him."

"Even if she learns everything about him?"

"She wants to fix him, to understand why he did what he did. He digs his claws into her mind, but because she is so kindhearted and gentle she allows it to happen."

Levi looked back at the paused image of you. "Is she happy with him?"

"He never touches her if that's what you're asking...to him she is a precious little doll he doesn't want to hurt. But, in this path of neglect, she meets you."

 

You sighed as you looked at the ring on your finger, you'd been married to Eros for three years, it was joyful but the man freaks out if he has to touch you more than a kiss and a hug. You pulled off your ring and placed it in your bag, you couldn't look at it right now. 

Eros span around in front of you as he told his staff about decorations for yet another party so he can show off his beautiful doll wife. You looked over to the double doors as the butler opened them, your mouth dropped when you saw who your guest was.

"King Eros, Lord Levi is here to see you." The butler bowed and let the charming man walk in. The raven hair beauty couldn't stop looking at you, your heart fluttered.

Eros jumped and clapped his hands. "Levi dear! It's been so long."

"You've changed Eros."

"I'm in love and happily married dear friend." You walked over in your long and flowing dress, Levi's eyes dragged themselves all over your body. "This is my wife!" Eros gleamed when he said your name.

You smiled and took Levi's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Levi held your hand, his eyes never leaving yours. "Pleasure is all mine..."

Eros felt jealousy build up inside of him, Levi was touching his doll. Eros smiled and shook the thoughts from his mind. "I can tell you two will get on so well!"

 

Levi smiled at the way you gazed at him, Cronus leaned over him making him snap around. "What happens?"

"Just as Eros says, you two do get on so very well. Because Eros sees her as a precious doll she lives in a different part of the castle, a place made just for her. In this little Japanese style house, you two get very very acquainted."

Levi looked at the image at two shadows molding together as one. "But Eros never..."

"Correct, Eros has never slept with her. You two get away with it for so long, until one day she gets a little surprise."

 

You held Levi's hands as he sat in front of you, worry etching his face. You smiled up at him. "Levi?"

"Just tell me what's wrong my love, it's be plaguing me all day as I've done my duties!"

You couldn't help but giggle. You leaned forward and kissed him, feathers touches danced over his skin to his ear, Levi could feel his body heat up with hunger for you until you whispered something in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Levi pulled you away to gaze deep in your eyes, no hint of a lie. "Are you....are you sure?" His eyes darted down then up to your face.

You leaned closer to capture his hungry lips. "Very sure."

"This is the best day of my life!" Levi grabbed you as he shot up, you squealed with laughter as he swung you round and round. "I'm going to be a father!"

Levi placed you down and adorned your face with kisses. "Alright!" You laughed. "Calm down pervy fox."

"Sorry." He fell to his knees and pulled you by your waist to kiss your stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." 

You ran your fingers through Levi's hair, you'd never seen him happier than in this moment. A cold chill ran over your body. "Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"There's just one problem..." Levi stood up and cupped your face as tears stung your eyes. "I've never been with Eros, he's going to find out about us and I can't bare to lose you. There's such a darkness inside of him that when he gets mad....Levi I-I-I."

Levi kissed you passionately. "Don't worry, I have this under control. I can cast illusions." He lifted up a leaf between his fingers. "I'll make him think the two of you have and if he ever wants more come to me and I'll keep casting the illusions so he keeps that shit eating grin."

You kissed Levi deeply. "What a mess we have our lives in."

Levi pulled you into his arms allowing you to feel his heat, to inhale his soothing scent. "I wish I could give you the life you deserve but, Eros."

"I know, he's too dangerous."

 

Cronus was lying on the floor leaning on one of his hands. "Sweet isn't it? Yet you are too afraid to stand up to Eros, you do have the strength and power to stop him, you just lack the backbone."

Levi slammed his fist on the ground. "You don't understand what that man does to you. He abuses you mentally for years to the point where, when you are free of him he still has control over you in some way."

"Maybe someone needs to teach him how to be more human?" He picked up some grapes and threw them in his mouth. "Mmm someone needs to tell him no, he's like a child."

"How does he react? To our lie?"

"He becomes elated and happy like a child would if mummy said you're gonna be a big brother." Cronus flicked a grape towards the image pool. "Its when the child is born he changes."

 

Eros punched the wall making you jump as you held your baby to your chest, you bounced his little body and cooed him. But, your son made no sound, he was the calmest most content baby ever, just like Levi. He always got excited when you held him or where around him, just like Levi. Your son even had a similar scent to Levi, he was the perfect child.

"I don't like this." Eros growled.

"Eros...please calm down and talk to me."

Eros snapped round and shouted. "I HATE THAT THING! I WISH I NEVER GOT YOU PREGNANT!"

"Eros?" Your voice was gentle as if you were soothing a child. "Calm yourself, he is just a child and I love him."

"You loved ME FIRST!" He stormed closer smashing a table and vase against the wall, he reached out for your son.

You screamed as loud as you could. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" 

Eros flew down the hall as your light burst from you, you heard people running closer as you watched your husband crash through a wall. You panted heavily at the sudden use of power, you'd felt more drained since having your beautiful bundle of joy. You pulled your son away from your chest to check on him, his beautiful bright eyes shone back at you.

"You.....You made her do this to me..." You looked up as a hand emerged from the dark, white hair, glowing golden eyes and a pale face speckled with blood. "I'm gonna kill that little morsel."

All the staff members ran into the room and held back Eros, all of the shouting at him. "Please my king! That is your son!" 

Eros threw them off, his hair falling in his face, you'd never seen such a terrifying side to him. You handed your son carefully to your favourite maid, she knew yours and Levi's secret. "Take him to my home, I'll deal with this. Just keep him safe with yourself and Levi." The maid nodded and ran off, your son was reaching out for you as you faded from his sight. "Everyone leave us!"

A Butler looked at you with pleading eyes. "But madam he'll!"

"Leave us alone, that's what you want isn't it Eros? You want me and only me to yourself right?" Eros charged at you as everyone left, his hand wrapped around your throat. You winced in pain as you felt the cold hard smack of the wall on your back. "Eros?"

His grip tightened, all air escaped your lungs. You clawed at his hand and begged him with pleading eyes. Eros gritted his teeth. "That child...has to go....you are mine...mine....mine! MINE! NOT HIS! MINE!!"

"S-S-stop!"

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

You stopped attacking his hands and arms, your fingers delicately traced his face. "Y-yours."

Eros panted. "Mine...." He blinked a few times, his grip faded on your neck. "My little doll." 

You gasped as your bottom hit the floor, tears spilled from your eyes, but your hair hid your face. "Yours." You repeated. Dark thoughts entered your mind, it made your body weak. Your power and life ran on all the goodness that you did and felt, but this man, his jealously was killing you slowly. There was no turning back, you knew that either you would become very weak living your life or, the most truthful, die. 

Eros collapsed to his knees and lifted your head slowly by your chin to reveal the nasty bruising beginning to appear on your neck, fresh tears running down your pale face. He was turning you more and more into his little fragile china doll. "Forgive me my doll."

Your eyes were blank and cold just like a doll, you dragged your gaze to meet his. "Never."

"P-please..." He cupped your face. "I love you so much, forgive me doll! Please! I'm so sorry."

"Never." Eros fell into your lap, his tears soaking your dress. He flinched as he felt your hand on his head. "But I wont leave you."

Eros lifted his head and kissed your face all over. "With time you'll forgive me! I promise I'll be a good loving boy to you, I'll take good care of my doll."

You stood up and began walking away, you stopped on the spot as Eros used your name. "Don't ever come near my son, send word to me if you want me and I'll come to the castle. I will stay in my home with MY son the rest of the time. For now I don't want to see you for a long time."

Eros held you from behind. "Its torture to have you, but not all of you. I love it so much."

You pulled away and headed towards your home and son. "It's torture to be with you."

 

Levi gripped the edge of his yukata. "How could I have let that happen?"

"I told you." Cronus lay on his stomach and kicked his legs in the air. "You were weak minded and still are." He tapped Levi's temple.

"I should have-"

"What? Your lovers life and son's were at risk, you were not there. By the time she came home to you the matter had been dealt with, it took a lot of convincing but she got you to stay with her and a passionate night ensued."

"What happens to us?"

"Eros keeps his word, he sends for her when he wants her company and you two have a happy family life with your son."

"Just one child?"

Cronus sat up and got quiet for a moment, Levi shuddered, he knew exactly what Cronus was going to say. "She can't have anymore, Eros has drained her goodness so much that her body is weak. You both want more but unfortunately it is not possible."

Levi looked down at your pale face. "This couldn't get any worse.....What happens with our son?"

"He's a mixture between you and her, he is very powerful to the point he could destroy a city with minimal effort."

"Surely he must protect her?"

"You know, love is a powerful thing. Love can make you do amazing things, but it can also make you very dangerous."

 

Levi kissed you, then held his adult son. "I'll be gone for a few days, I have business with my family."

"Take care Levi." You smiled at him, his heart twinged as he saw how thin and pale Eros had made you.

"Son? Help me with my bag." Your son, was almost a splitting image of Levi, only the colour of his eyes and his bright smile reflected that of you. "Keep a close eye on your mother while I'm gone, I'm worried about her."

"I know father, Eros has been creeping closer to her over the years now I'm grown up. He thinks I won't be as attached to her anymore but..." Levi smiled as his son laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a little blush on his cheeks. "Jeez I'm just like you dad, I love mum so much."

Levi pulled his son into a hug, he couldn't believe how big and gown up he felt in his arms. "You are too much like me for your own good. That's why I have to say this son." Levi pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Keep control of your emotions, remember what happened last time? You made a very large hole in the earth in the back garden."

"I know dad."

"Promise me."

"I promise, but what if Eros?"

Levi sighed. "Call for me, I can keep him at bay for a while. I'll be here as soon as I can, just try not to engage him on your own, I haven't taught you fully how to control this." Levi tapped his sons chest where his heart is. "Us foxes are charged by it. Be good."

Your son walked into the back garden and sat next to you as you made little origami creatures. "Does this calm you?"

"Hmmm it's a good way to help you focus."

He watched you shudder at the breeze, it was mid summer and it should be hot. He pulled the blanket around you more, his heart swelled as you gave him a sweet smile. "Then teach me, father says I need to focus more."

You laughed as you gave him paper. "You got that from me, sorry."

He began copying your folding until he had a little fox in his hand. "Wow, he's cute."

"Just give him a little life." He tapped it gently and saw it shake its body and yawn. "There we go now, you have to name him or her."

Your son whispered to the fox and smiled as it jumped around. "I think she likes her new name, I gave her yours mum."

You placed your small thin hand on your son's face and said his name. "I'm so lucky to have you. Now tell me about this girl you like."

Your sons face flushed red. "AH! N-n-no I'm not."

"Don't lie to your mother, I saw her. She's a beautiful little human."

"She's kind, gentle, funny and full of surprises. The way she makes me feel is how dad described to me how you make him feel, what you were like when you first met and first got together."

You leaned forward and grinned. "You saying she's like me?"

Your son shuffled away. "MUUUM!"

You pinched his cheek. "So easy to tease, yep definitely like your father."

Silence surrounded you both as you enjoyed the breeze, you shivered and coughed a few times. "Hey mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want some healing tea?"

"I think I might need some littleun."

You felt colder when you were alone, you missed your friends, your cafe. You'd given it all to Erwin, he gladly accepted it all and contacted you daily to let you know how well everything was going, how much they all missed you, Levi and your son. Eros had restricted their contact with you, his greed and need for you had grown over the years. Eros was far from the man you married, all that was left was a monster. The spirit world was falling apart due to his rage and jealously whenever someone got near you. You and Levi had just about managed to hide your relationship and his constant presence here. 

You flinched when you heard bells ringing, they reminded you of the bell on your cafe door, but something else made you jump about them. As far as you could remember you always seemed to hear a light bell follow you. Your body shuddered, but this time not from the breeze but from someones presence. 

You felt his long hands trail down your shoulders, his hot breath on your ear. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Eros, you're breaking the rules." 

Eros pulled you up and into his arms, he took in a deep breath of your scent. "You smell so good, good enough to eat."

"You're not yourself you should leave now." You pushed him away to stumble backwards on weak legs.

"Why should I? You're my wife." He stepped closer towards you. "I should take what I want." Closer. "When I want."

Your foot hit a rock sending you to the floor, Eros grinned at how vulnerable you were. You held up a bloodied hand up to him. "Eros please, stop this!" Your voice squeaked in fear.

He crawled over you and pinned your hands above your head with one hand, his other trailed up your side. "It's been too long. I need you."

"Please, Eros..." 

You shivered as his tongue ran up your neck to nibble your skin. "I want everything you have to offer."

Eros stopped assault your skin when he heard china fit the floor and smash into tiny pieces. You tilted your head back with tears in your eyes to see your son standing there in shock. You called your sons name. "Keep calm sweetie, please keep calm."

Eros dragged himself off of you dragging you up with him into his arms. "Well if it isn't the thing I hate most."

"Same to you." You son spat, you could see his strength building up. 

You pulled away from Eros's grip and stumbled towards your son, he wrapped his arms around you as you shook. "Please, don't lose control. Call for Levi."

"It's okay mum." He walked past you towards Eros. "You have no right to be here, no right to touch mother like that."

Eros stepped closer to your son. "I can do what I want with her, she's my wife. Now be a good little boy and move out of my way."

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"You are my son, you have to do what I say."

Your son punched Eros in the face and screamed. "You are not my father!"

Eros held his face. "What?"

You ran to your son and held his arm, desperate to drag him away. "Son please! Walk away now."

Eros gripped your wrist and yanked you away. "What did he mean by I'm not his father?"

"Eros please just leave here and I'll come to you later."

Eros lifted his hand to your son causing him to fly backwards, he gripped both of your shoulders and squeezed them. "Tell me NOW!"

You winced at the pain. "I'm sorry."

The back of his hand connected with your face, the cold floor shook your body. You tried to crawl away from Eros. He spat his words at you. "Who's is he?"

"Please, don't kill either of them."

"WHO'S IS HE?"

Tears ran down your face. Your voice barely a whisper. "Levi's"

Eros gripped your throat with both hands, you kicked and squirmed under him. "I should have known that fucking little fox would have wormed his way into your life, I knew when you first met something like this would happen."

"EROS!" You choked. "Can't......breathe..."

Eros held his hand out to your son and held him in place with his magic. "Stay right there pretty boy, your mum and me are having a little 'talk.'"

"Stop..."

"You have to be punished, for letting that fox defile your body for so many years!" You felt something pop, your eyes widened as tears sprung free. You tried to speak but nothing came out. Eros called your name as his hands shook away from your neck. "No...no...nononononono!"

Your son threw Eros off of you, he held you in his arms. "Mum?" Your eyes were wide as you gasped for air but nothing came, tears flowed down your face as you looked into your sons eyes. "No, mum please don't..."

You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, you tried to communicate as much as you could that you loved him more than anything in this world. You begged for Levi to turn up, your wish was granted when you felt a familiar breeze. 

Levi called his son's name and ran past a broken Eros. "What happened? Why didn't you call for me?"

"Mother...she's....you have to heal her!"

Levi pulled you away from his sons arms, you smiled sweetly at him. His heart sank as he felt what was happening to you. Levi called your name sweetly. "So, today's the day we both go together through the veil...I wish we had more time together in this life."

Levi held you close and captured your lips as both of your lights entwined with each other for one last time in this life. Levi pulled away to hear his sons cries. "Father! Don't give up...please!"

"I can't live without her..." Levi held you against his chest as you took your last breath, Levi began to cry for the first time in a long time. He felt as if in that moment nothing of him was left alive. 

Your son grabbed Eros and shook him. "You killed her....YOU KILLED HER!" The ground began to shake as he glowed with an orange hue, nine tails shot from his lower back, dark ears on his head, his sharp teeth in a snarl. "This world is wicked! This world is cruel! I will wipe it clean and leave you here all alone to suffer over and over! Until I have you on your knees BEGGING ME to end you."

 

Levi sat back on the floor his heart threatening to break. Cronus made a popping noise with his lollipop. "I warned you Levi. This is if you two never met, if you left her this will always be the ending you two meet. She dies by Eros's hands, you give up on your life and your child becomes the destroyer of worlds." He made his lollipop pop again. "That's all I wanted to show you."

"Wait! Is there an end, an end where me and her...."

"Yes, but its faint, very faint."

"Show me, I need to know there's some hope to us."

Cronus felt anger bubble up inside him. "What's the point? You two are doomed, too many people want her."

"Show me."

"If you insist." Cronus hissed.

 

You sat on your deck with a bundle of blankets next to you and a pink cheeked baby cooing as she looked at your smiling face. You looked up to see your three year old son and five year old daughter paying, their childish laughter like music to your soul. You turned your attention when you heard the gentle call of your eldest son. "Mum?"

You pulled him onto your lap and kissed his head a few times making him giggle. "Whats up my little man?"

He crawled forward and looked down at his baby sister. "She's pretty, is she a fox like the rest of us?"

"Hmm, no. She appears to be just like me."

He poked her soft cheek. "Does that mean she'll take over your temple?"

"Maybe some day when me and your father want to rest."

Your son was about to say something when he heard his sister and brother yell. "DADDYYYYYYY!!" He jumped off your lap and ran towards Levi as he walked through the garden gate, he knelt down and embraced his three children with a light laugh. 

You picked up your baby daughter in your arms and walked over to Levi, his smile went from a loving sweet one for his kids to an elated one at seeing you. You gave him a quick kiss, he growled at the much needed contact. "I missed you." He purred.

"I can tell, but kids are awake pervert. Later."

He lent close and dragged his lips up your neck to whisper in your ear. "I can't wait."

 

Cronus wiped away the path. "Disgusting."

"I....we...we have a family..."

"I told you this path is extremely faint. Now I have nothing more to show you. Time to go back to your little bride to be, remember what you saw here."

Levi watched the world fade to normal, he looked at Cronus as he pulled on his shroud. "Nothing is truly written in stone, I know that because of my family. I proved them wrong, I proved Eros wrong and now I'll prove you wrong."

Cronus's scarf hid is wicked grin. "Good luck Levi, I look forward to the show." As Levi faded with the wind to find you and let you know in every way how much he loved you, Cronus kept smiling. The air around him grew cold as others walked from the shadows. "This is going to be real fun."


	14. Festival

You fell back screaming, tears were running down your face. Your stomach hurt, you wrapped your arms around yourself to control it. Hange punched your arm laughing with you. "It's true! Eros was so furious that he couldn't find you we had to do something!"

You took a deep breath. "So you sent Eren and Jean to pretend to be me and Levi? Jeez those guys are the worst two people you can put together to do something."

"In all honesty they're doing a good job, you and Levi argue because of Levi's grumpy mood and well those two always argue."

You wiped away your tears. "I owe them so much for this."

"Don't worry, they come back after dinner to be with us you can thank them then."

Erwin handed you a cup of tea then sat next to you, he provided you with a delicate and soothing warmth. "They were happy to help when I made the request, though I did not expect the outfits to be as good as they are."

You leaned on your hand and smiled at the blonde beauty. "I noticed some of my clothes were missing."

Erwin wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close to a hug. "I'll buy you something new, that or Levi will."

"Don't tell Levi about this all, he won't be happy at all."

"Yeah, you are right."

A sweet waitress walked over with everyone's breakfasts. "Sorry for the delay, enjoy!"

You dug in and sighed. Hange grinned at you. "You miss him don't you?"

"He was gone for the rest of the day and whole night, of course I do. It's the first time I'd been without him in so long."

"She's hooked."

You stuck your tongue out at Hange. "Well it would be bad if I wasn't, after all we've linked souls. Speaking of which, whatever Levi was doing put him in some sort of stress."

You all looked to the cafe door as Levi walked in looking tired, disheveled and thin. Levi's eyes locked onto your wide ones, they just seemed to light up when he saw you sat there happy and alive. Levi walked over and gave Erwin a look. Erwin nodded and slipped away before gripping Levi's arm and whispering to him out of your ear shot. Levi nodded without looking at his friend.

You smiled at Levi in such a caring way that he felt his heart swell. "You alright handsome? You were gone for so long and I felt you were in some sort of distre-"

Levi pulled you onto his lap and nuzzled against your neck, he inhaled your scent and felt himself calm down, he was home. "Just for a moment, please?"

You went slightly red then dug your fingers in his hair. "Sure." Hange shrugged at you as Levi closed his eyes. "I-I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No, you're perfect." There was a comfortable silence as everyone drank and ate before Levi spoke again. "Go to the festival with me today."

"Ah, sure....but if we want to go I need to go back to the hotel and change and you need a shower, food and water. You look sick."

You squealed as Levi picked you up in his arms. "We'll be going now."

Erwin nodded but grabbed Levi's yukata as he passed. "Remember what I said Levi, come see me when you have a spare moment."

 

Levi stood in the middle of the room watching you walk about preparing clothes for the two of you, you stopped and stared at him. "Well? Aren't you going to strip and go for a shower?" You jumped as you saw tears in his eyes, you ran over and held him. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

You pulled away to meet Levi's searching eyes, his lips grazed yours, the heat from his breath sending shivers through your body to all the right places. "I love you."

"I know and I love you too Levi." His arms snaked around your body, one hand just above your bum the other traced up the curve of your back to the side of your face. 

You leaned closer but Levi pulled away to keep the delicate touching of your lips. "No, I really do love you. I am deeply in love with you."

Levi finally stopped the teasing touches making you burn with desire, he captured your lips delicately, it was sweet. He leaned your head back for more access, you parted your lips for him to indulge himself. His kisses were still not enough to satisfy your hunger for him, you let out a tiny whine. You could feel him grin as he kissed you lightly. You gasped in pleasure as he pulled you closer so your pelvises were pressed together adding more fuel to the fire. 

Levi took advantage of your open mouth deepening the kisses, you felt your knees weaken as he took your breath away. The kiss was needy, possessive and loving. His grip tightened on you as the memories of what he saw with Cronus came surging back. Levi pulled away, both of your lips red and panting for air. You smiled and let out a giggle as you moved your hands up his chest and cupped his face feeling a slight stubble forming. "I can't believe I'm saying this Levi Ackerman but..." You kissed along his jaw. "You're not clean, it's strange and fun."

Levi growled. "Shower."

"Hmm you don't have to you know, the down and dirty Levi might be fun."

Levi lunged at your neck biting and sucking at your skin making you moan at the sharp painful pleasure. He scooped you up and lifted you over his shoulder to take in the sight of his back and perfect bum. "You're nothing but trouble. You need to cool off that attitude of yours."

You giggled and smacked his bum. "But that would spoil the fun."

Levi grunted trying to hide his building desire and pleasure. He dropped you down onto your feet in the bathroom as he walked past to the large double head shower, he slowly peeled off his clothes revealing all the muscles, scars and contours you loved to trace and outline. He looked over his shoulder back at you, you were sure there was a cheeky grin as he walked into the hot water. You felt like an animal seeing the water run down his toned body. Levi ran his fingers through his hair slicking it back as he looked over at you. "You coming or what?"

You ran over and stammered over your words. "S-sure, s-sorry." You laughed awkwardly at how much you had been staring, you'd been with him long enough, but you couldn't help it. He was so beautiful. 

"Stop."

"Huh? Why?"

Levi pulled at your top, water trickled down making a line of see through shirt. Levi managed to pull his gaze away. "You're still wearing clothes, unless you want to shower in them." You went to pull your shirt off but Levi stopped you. "Let me."

Levi stepped out from under the water and slowly pulled your top up and over your head, his fingers lightly danced on your chest down your stomach to your skirt. He lowered the zip on your hip and pulled it down. You stepped forward out of the skirt towards Levi. He looked up at you body, his hands trailing up your legs to your underwear. He pulled them down and threw them across the room.

He kissed your soft skin on your legs and traveled up your body, his eyes locked with yours as he moved his way up. He lifted your leg over his shoulder causing you to grip the wall. "Ah! Levi what?" You moaned as you felt a long lick on your heat. His hand moved along the outside of your thigh on his shoulder towards your ass so he could grip it hard, he pulled you closer so he could delve his mouth deeper into your sweet nectar.

You threw your head back and moaned up at the ceiling as he sucked on your bud, you could feel your legs beginning to shake. "L-Levi..." He moved his free hand up your leg, his finger pushed into your heat and curled to touch the perfect spot. You hummed as you leaned forward, chest heaving in pleasure. Heat was building up below, you weren't sure how long you could last. Your need for Levi had grown, but his hunger and desire for you was causing his actions to be perfect. There was no teasing today but pure pleasure seeking.

Levi added another finger making you hum in pleasure, his movements were faster now, he was desperate to hear and feel your release. The coil was tightened as much as it could go, your body shook as the ecstatic burning release surged through you. You held your breath for a moment before letting out a loud moan. Levi lowered your leg back down and caught you as you fell forward. You hummed then laughed. "You...were....very....eager."

"Hearing you cry in pleasure, seeing it on your face brings me happiness beyond your belief." He showered your face with kisses. "But now I'm even more dirty than before."

Levi pulled you into the shower with him, the warm water was soothing to you. You leaned into his chest, his back connected with the cool wall as you hummed in happiness. You pressed closer to him and felt his arousal, Levi closed his eyes and let out a throaty moan as he felt you brush his manhood. You took the opportunity to lower yourself to kneel on the shower floor.

Levi's breath hitched, his eyes glared at you as he felt you grip him and run your lips along his length. He panted. "It's dirty."

He moaned as your licked from the base to the tip. "But you love it."

He growled at you as you sucked on the tip of his manhood, he hated the mess but you were right, it felt good, you always felt good. You hollowed out you cheeks as you moved him in and out, tongue moving around. Levi gripped the back of your head and pulled you up. "S-stop, you're too good."

You smiled and kissed along his jaw. "Thank you." Levi pulled you by the hips and delved deep into a kiss. His hand ran down your body to lift your leg around his waist, you jumped up to wrap your other leg around him. Your back connected with the cold wall sending shivers down your spine, your eyes stayed locked onto his steel ones. He lined himself up and slammed into you causing you to scream his name. Levi growled your name into you neck as repeatedly moved in and out of you at speed. Your nails dug into his soft skin. He dug his teeth into your neck his canine teeth sharper than normal. 

You gripped the back of Levi's head and pulled him away, you were desperate for his mouth on yours. Levi pulled away and clashed his mouth onto yours, the kiss was a desperate need for him to know you were here, alive and all his. Levi moaned your name into his kisses. Levi was becoming sloppy in his movements, but he didn't want this to end. He shifted his grip to hold you up with one hand. He moved his other hand between the two of you straight to your bud. You muscles tightened as the pleasure increased, Levi lifted you up higher until you screamed in pleasure. 

You could feel his grin against your skin when he felt your perfect spot, he began to hit it over and over making you a mewling mess in his arms. You were over heating, you didn't know whether it was the pleasure, Levi or the water. 

"L-Levi ah! I'm..."

Levi increased the speed of his actions sending you straight towards you release, you screamed up to the ceiling as the burning blissful release washed over you. You toes curled at the sensation, your muscles spasmed around Levi massaging him just right. Levi moaned your name as he tapped his forehead onto yours, he road out both of your orgasms until the sensations faded away.

You both slipped to the floor and gasped for air, you lazily reached out for Levi and pulled him into your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair and with a shaky hand grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his beautiful raven locks. Levi hummed in delight at your soft touch. 

You washed the last bit of his hair and smiled as Levi hummed your name in delight. "I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you."

"You said it was important, I didn't mind, just missed you."

Levi leaned his head back to look up at you, you captured his lips and smiled. "I missed you too."

"Anyway we shouldn't be messing around anymore, you owe me a date at the festival."

You began scrubbing your own hair but Levi's hands stopped you. "Let me." You smiled and watched his focus on making sure you were spotless, he loved cleaning so much. "I want to tell you what it was."

"You don't have to, we have a life time together to talk."

Levi flinched. "You never know what could happen."

"Nothing is written completely in stone, sure I was supposed to be this God. But! I have a lot of choices that lead my life to different roads. So far, the one I'm on I don't ever want to leave."

"You..." Levi pulled your hair back from your face allowing him to kiss you deeply. "I don't deserve someone like you, and yet here you are."

You cupped his face then pulled on his nose. "You're more amazing then you think."

"Hey!"

You giggled and let go. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you, hell I linked my soul with you, I have seen your soul and I showed you mine. I would do anything for you."

"I know."

"Then stop moping and saying silly things, accept it Levi, I'm here to stay."

 

You bit down on the cotton candy and smiled up at Levi, his cheeks slightly flushed. Levi was sure you didn't know that the dress you were wearing perfectly shaped your chest, due to Levi being taller than you, whenever he looked down at your sweet face he got a perfect view of two other things. 

"Want some?" You shoved the candy floss up to him, making sure he could see down your dress. You knew very well what this dress did to your figure, it was why you bought it.

"No."

"I thought you liked sweet things?" You bit down again.

"Fine I'll have some." Levi grabbed your face, he squeezed your mouth open and tasted the sweet flavor coating everything. He wanted the kiss to last longer, but people were beginning to stare. "Not bad."

"Pervert....So, how long until the parade?"

"Few more hours."

"Anything you want to do?"

Levi squeezed your hand in his. "As long as I'm with you, do what you want."

"So I could roll around in mud and your wouldn't care?"

Levi glared at you. "Within reason brat."

"Just making sure...Hey! It's Erwin and Hange, you think they're on a date?"

Levi looked up to Hange gripping on Erwin's arm as she jumped up and down waving at you. "I doubt it." Erwin looked like he needed rescuing. "Erwin appears to be at his limit."

You ran towards your friends, Levi's fingers still locked with yours meaning he was dragged closer and closer to the crazy four eyes. Erwin smiled and said your name, Levi felt jealously build up. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon! Isn't this nice? I've been to celebrations before in my world, but wow the spirit world goes all out huh?" 

Erwin couldn't hide how much he loved you right now. "Yeah we do, I'm glad you came."

"Erwin?" Levi glared at his friend. "Let's have that talk like we planned. Oi brat? Go off with shitty glasses for a bit, we'll come and find you."

You pulled Levi's arm so his face was on your level. You kissed his cheek. "Sure, see you soon. Have fun you two!"

Levi felt his heart twinge as he walked from you again, but this time you were smiling. You turned around and linked arms with Hange, she was beaming with delight. "Aaaaah! I'm so glad we bumped into you two, I wanted to have you alone for a while."

"How come?"

"Hmm, well us friends need some time together right?"

You looked up at her beaming smile. "You know what? You're right Hange! Lead the way!"

Madness grew in her eyes as she giggled. "Let's go!" She ran down the line of stands towards another area full of games and toys, this afternoon was going to be a perfect girl time. 

Hange pulled you to a stand and pointed at a huge teddy bear. "I gotta have it!" 

"Uhh, I don't think we could win at this..."

The man gave you three balls to throw at the bottles. "Come on! I believe in you."

You threw one and got all but two, you threw the second ball and one remained. The man set them all up for one last time, Hange grinned and tickled you just as you were about the throw. You squealed and threw the ball. 

The man shouted. "You gotta be kidding me!?"

You and Hange looked over and saw you got every one of them down. Hange slapped your back. "VICTORY! Gimmie the bear!!!"

Hange skipped down the road going from stall to stall piling up the prizes, she just seemed to know how to win. "I feel like we're cheating Hange."

Hange sang your name. "No..noooo I'm just figuring out how the games work and using it against them, we are winning fairly."

"Well if you say so."

"Wait! Look fortune telling!"

"No thanks."

Hange gripped your arm and gave you a pleading look. "Come on."

"Nooooooooooo."

The curtain opened as a tall lean man wrapped in black cloth smiled at the two of you play fighting. Hange grinned at the man. "CRONUS!"

He took her hand and pulled down his scarf to reveal his pale skin, he bowed and kissed her hand. "Pleasure as always, monkey queen."

She giggled then pulled away. "This is my friend." Hange introduced you to the beautiful man.

He took your hand and smiled, his blue eyes shining. "I know so much about you and now I've finally met you."

You gave him an odd look. "You know about me?"

"Of course my little princess, I am the God Cronus. I know all. Come in, let me tell you what the future holds."

"No thank you, I like the mystery of life."

"Aren't you a little curious?" His grip tightened on your hand making you shiver, something about him was so alluring. 

"N-No not really."

He pulled you closer, the heat from his body making you weak. You didn't know what it was but you felt like you had met him before. "It can be something simple, if you want."

"F-fine." You looked down to hide your blush, your heart was racing. You hated what this man was doing to you, you loved Levi and yet this man was doing something to you. Like you had known him, laughed with him, lived with him, loved him in another life. 

He pulled you in with Hange in tow, Cronus smiled. "Wonderful, I can assure you this will be fun."

You sat down next to Hange and watched Cronus pull off his scarves to reveal his perfectly styled golden locks, his piercing blue eyes and a heart warming smile. You fidgeted in your seat. "Ah, I've never done this before, so....."

He leaned over and took your hands, his thumb soothing your skin. "Just ask a question about the future and I will show you what will happen."

"Umm, Hange can go first."

Hange leaned forward and took Cronus's hands from yours, you could see a dislike in his eyes, something dark and cold. "Go ahead monkey queen."

"Will my hundreds of years worth of researching finally pay off?"

He gripped her hands tightly. "Close your eyes and I will show you." 

You watched Hange pull some faces, then a tear ran down her cheek as she smiled and laughed. You looked to Cronus, his focus was not on Hange but on yourself. He smiled at you making you blush. Hange opened her eyes and gasped. "Thank you! AAAH! I'm so happy!"

She jumped up and ran out of the tent to scream in happiness leaving you alone with a man who made your heart race, you wanted to leave as soon as possible. "I really don't have anything to ask you."

Cronus looked to you. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"About what?"

"The strange feelings you're having."

"What do you?"

He leaned closer and placed his hand on your cheek. "That we know each other so well."

"I-I don't know you."

"Then why are you leaning into my touch?" You pulled away from him at such force causing you to fall back off the chair, you hissed at the pain of your butt hitting the floor. He crawled off his chair and over you as he spoke your name. "There is something between us, something old....I have seen many lives but yours is the sweetest."

He leaned closer, his lips dangerously close. "S-stop this." Your voice was only a whisper.

"I have loved you every life you have lived, every path you have taken." His hand trailed up your body as you stared up at him. "I had your love before Levi, Eros and Erwin. You were all mine before them."

Tears spilled out, you had no idea why looking deep into those hurt eyes made your chest sting. "I don't remember you." He leaned down to kiss you but heard you whisper. "Let me go."

Cronus pulled away and looked down at your fragile face. "I'm....I'm sorry." He stood up and helped you to your feet. "Please forgive me my sweet." He ran his hand across your cheek. "I didn't want this, I didn't want to hurt you."

You gasped and broke whatever hold Cronus had on you when you heard Levi call your name. "Where are you?" He seemed panicked.

Cronus felt his heart beginning to shatter all over again when you pulled from his grip, seeing you leave was tragic. But, seeing you die in his arms was far more tragic to him. You stopped to look at him. "You...you shouldn't hide your face all the time Cronus, your smile is beautiful, let everyone see it." As soon as you left the tent Cronus fell to his knees gripping his chest, those words you spoke were so similar to past ones. 

Cronus let out a wicked laugh, he stopped himself in time from slipping into the darker side of himself, the side that consumed others. He looked up at the tent and heard Levi's voice as he spoke to you, he questioned you why you had been crying. You held onto Levi tightly. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"N-nothing, don't worry about me let's just enjoy the parade please."

Levi called your name soothingly. "You can tell me anything."

"I know but....I wanna see the parade."

You walked on ahead with the others and left Levi in a concerned and sad bubble, his eyes dragged away from you to see Cronus wrapped up and leaving the tent. Levi grabbed his shirt and growled at the tall man. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I simply wanted my sweet princess back."

"What you showed me....was it all a lie?"

Cronus pulled Levi's hands away from him. "No, it was all true....but...I didn't show you all the lives she has lived."

Levi watched Cronus walk away before calling your name. "She's not yours, not anymore....you've lived your life with her. I'm....I'm sorry you lost her but, your story with her is over. Let her go."

Cronus's scarf hid his grin. "That's the problem Levi, it's hard to."

 

Levi caught up to you as your eyes shone from the lights of the parade, he called your name making you look at him. Your eyes filled up with tears "Levi..." You jumped into his arms and inhaled his scent washing away Cronus and Eros from your mind. In this moment you wanted it to be you and him. 

"I'm sorry I left you again."

"I don't care, as long as you always come back to me."

Levi captured your lips just as the fireworks set off. "You're going to miss the fireworks brat."

"Right now, the only thing I want to look at is you." You kissed him again and laughed. "I grossed myself out slightly with that line."

Levi's head tapped yours. "What am I to do with you?"

"Run away with me and get hitched, then live a life in some far away place."

"Don't tempt me."

Levi nuzzled against you as people all looked to the sky in awe. "Can we go somewhere more quiet?"

Levi lifted you up in his arms. "Of course." The wind danced lightly around the both of you as Levi jumped up and let the wind take him. You looked down at the large crowds below, you waved to a little boy who pointed at the two of you. You watched the world slowly turn from crowds to small pockets of people, to couples then finally to an empty field. Levi's feet gently touched the ground, he smiled down at you as he moved to the top of the hill. He sat down with you still in his arms and sighed. "Perfect."

You shuddered at the cold breeze, Levi smiled up a the fireworks as he pulled you closer to his heated body. You watched the bright colours in the sky then towards Levi's eyes, they seemed to sparkle with every bang. You smiled sweetly and pulled away from his warmth. Levi eyed you as you walked away. "Watch this." You stretched out your hands and lifted them higher. Bright little lights gleamed on the long grass and began to rise up with your arms all around you both. The lights danced together and illuminated your body. 

You let out a giggle at Levi's bright eyes and open mouth, you span around making the lights spin around you. You reached out for Levi and pulled him towards you. Levi called your name. "When did you learn this?"

"When you left me alone in the garden, all I thought about was your smile and the shine in your eyes when you look at me." You held out your hand allowing a light to land in it. "Then these appeared." You lifted your hand and watched it dance up.

"You never cease to amaze me." You giggled as his lips brushed your cheek to place a kiss below your ear.

"I love you Levi."

Levi eyed you, his heart fluttered. "Where did that come from?"

You cupped his face and held back tears, you felt you needed to apologise to him for how Cronus made you feel today, for the madness that Eros had put him though and will probably continue to. "I just wanted you to know as often as possible."

Levi couldn't help but smile at you. "You are so beautiful." He kissed your face making you giggle. "Kind." Kiss. "Sweet." Kiss. "Gentle." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "And funny."

"I'm glad I'm so wonderful in your eyes."

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

You stood on your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck. "Levi....you say things like that so often, I'm touched. But, you never believe me when I say them, when I tell you that you are my life." You kissed him then touched his forehead against yours. "Don't ever leave me."

"I promise, only if you promise."

You giggled. "Come on Levi, I chose you after all. I have a mark on my hip that tells everyone and reminds me how much I am yours and you are mine. So, yeah I promise to never leave you." The two of you shared a passionate kiss causing your legs to weaken and stumble backwards with Levi in your arms. You laughed as you felt Levi's weight and heat on top of you. "Sorry."

"If you wanted me like this, you should have said."

"Can....can you just hold me until the fireworks die down?"

Levi leaned down and nuzzled your neck. "It would be my absolute pleasure."

You reveled in the peaceful bliss with Levi, but it would soon be shattered. You looked over to see someone looking like you but a little bit manly, the other was too tall to be Levi. "Umm Levi? Is it me or am I seeing double?"

Levi looked over. "Why the hell is that shitty brat wearing your clothes?" Levi stood up and stormed towards the others, you followed behind him curious to see what was going on. Levi grabbed the person looking like you. "Oi little shit, why are you wearing my fiances clothes?"

As you got closer you noticed the other you had Eren's big bright eyes. "L-Levi! S-sorry me and Jean were being your doubles to keep Eros away...so you two could have some peace."

Levi slowly let go of Eren then looked to Jean who was rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, and thank you both...all of you for protecting me and." Levi looked back to you with his hand held out smiling as he said your name. 

Eren punched Jean. Hange grabbed Erwin and shook him. Armin stumbled back into Mikasa's arms. Mikasa was the only one to speak. "I don't understand why you're all surprised, yes he rarely says those words, but that means when he does he really means them."

Hange wiped a tear. "They grow up so fast!"

Levi growled at her. "Watch it shitty glasses I'm in a bad mood, you lot interrupted us."

"Ooow anything fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Levi wanted to rip them from her face. "No, we were just having a peaceful moment. Eros and Cronus have been sniffing around her, so I wanted her to feel some sense of normal."

Everyone looked at you as you began laughing. Erwin called your name concerned with your well-being. "I'm sorry but normal? Levi, nothing in my life has been normal and to be honest I don't mind because I've met everyone here because of this madness. I couldn't be more happy really." Everyone jumped at you saying your name while embracing you in a hug. "Alright guys love you too now let me go, I'm very tired and I want to go to bed."

You felt a warm feeling spread inside your chest as you walked back with your friends to the hotel, Levi pulled you close by the waist letting you know that the promise you two made earlier would never be broken. You spent the night wrapped up in Levi's arms, both in a blissful sleep. Cronus had his longing eyes upon your sleeping face in his pool into the world. Eros lay in his bed, his hair spread around him like a light halo as he looked up to the ceiling wishing to feel you near him but these past few days, you had been avoiding him.


	15. I've had enough of this world

You cuddled the cushion to your chest as Levi's ear twitched, he looked away from you in his little fox form trying to hide embarrassment. You puckered your lips and shuffled towards him. "You're worried about something."

Levi glared at you then looked away. "No."

"Levi...."

"We...We have to go home."

"Alright."

Levi sighed, his form changing back to himself completely topless, muscles on show on top of the bed. "Okay."

"Is that what you were worried about? I'm happy to go home as long as its with you." You shuffled closer to his lying form, you smiled as you straddled his hips and leaned on his chest. 

Levi felt his heart begin to beat faster as he felt your warmth on him and your tantalizing scent float over his body. He trailed his hands up your thighs to rest on you hips, he gave them a little squeeze causing you to giggle. "I'm always happy to hear you feel that way."

"If you need me to tell you I love you." You leaned down and kissed his neck. "Then just ask because I'll keep saying it until the end of time, cause God I really do love you."

Levi grabbed you, you let out a squeal as he rolled you onto your back with his whole body pressed against yours. He began adorning your face, neck and lips with kisses. "I love you."

"I know." You couldn't help but giggle, this sweetness Levi showed was for you and you alone. You felt so spoiled.

"I love you."

"O-Okay! I love you too."

Levi's lips brushed your lips, you could feel him grin as you tried to lean into his touch. "I love you so much." Levi stopped teasing you and took full control of your mouth, his tongue traced your lips begging for more. You gasped as Levi's hand ran up your leg and squeezed the top of your thigh. He deepened the kiss causing your body to heat with need and passion.

His kisses trailed down your neck. "Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that all you were worried about? I know I'm ruining the moment but..."

Levi lay on you and squeezed you close to his chest. "No, there is something else. We have to go back to the mansion to say goodbye then leave tomorrow, as well as there is another man after you. The quicker I get you out of here the better."

"Then lets get going and when we get home you need to tell me everything."

"I promise."

 

 

Levi dropped your bag on the floor as soon as Eren ran past with a wig on and your clothes, you tried everything to not laugh. Eros skidded on his heels to look at you. "There you are!"

You went to speak but Eros lunged at you, he held you in an embrace. "Ummm hello Eros, yeah you caught me."

"I've been trying to catch you for so long! Now today is your last day, so lets do something together as new found friends!"

"I umm..." You looked to Levi for some sort of help, but you could see the pain of his face for being near Eros. Some wounds never heal. "Alright but, no serious touching, no pushing yourself on me and no flirting okay? Friends."

"Deal!" You screamed as Eros grabbed your hand and ran with you down the hall at a speed your legs could barely catch up with. "Come on!"

"Slow down!"

Eros looked back at you, you were left breathless as his eyes sparkled at you, his smile beaming. His hair flowed around him like a waterfall and all you could do was stare in awe. "Trust me!"

You gripped his hand tighter to let him know. "Okay!"

Eros skidded to a stop but you were still going you flew towards an open window, Eros just smiled at you as you flew forward and screamed. You watched Eros fade away, but he jumped after you his eyes closed. You felt something cold on your back beginning to wrap around your whole body. The world began to blur as you sank lower, you gasped for air but felt water rush in. You swam up and breathed in the fresh air. You panted heavily ready to scream and shout at Eros but his smile soothed you. "Surprise!"

You looked around, if the garden of Eden was real then this place would have been it. "Eros...."

"I made it for you."

You climbed out of the pool. "You shouldn't have, really."

"View it as a sorry, for all the times I've hurt you and Levi. I want to truly become your friend. I know this is only the start of the I'm sorry but, I'm committed to keep you two in my life."

You eyed Eros, his eyes just sparkled back. No matter how many times you looked at him, you could never see the darkness below. "Okay."

Eros span around on the spot then headed somewhere in the garden.  _'In time she'll see, she'll see I'm better.'_ You turned on your heels and went your own way, although this was nice you didn't trust Eros as far as your could throw him. Your whole body flinched when you heard a bell in the distance. You were draw to its call, it was like a sweet melody that pulled at your heartstrings. 

You reached an open part of the garden, to hear the loud bell become silenced. Your body shivered under the warm touch of hands sliding down your arms, a heated breath on your neck. "I missed you..." His voice was music. 

You jumped and turned around to find no one, you shuddered. "Who's there?"

Hands snaked around your hip and chest, a firm chest pressed your back. "You're body still craves mine even in this life."

"Stop it..." Your voice was barely a whisper as tears filled your eyes, you pulled your body away from theirs. 

Their hand went around your neck to pull it to the side, their warm lips pressed firmly to a weak spot. "We need each other."

"Please..."

"I love you so much."

"Stop...." You collapsed to your knees. "Stop, please...."

Your head was slowly lifted up by your chin so you beautiful eyes connected with blue ones, full of longing and pain. Cronus leaned forward towards your pink lips. "Remember me my love, my savior."

"Don-" Cronus's lips connected with yours sending a heated pleasure to surge through your body, your body felt strange, like this was familiar to you in some way. Then the pain came. It felt as if someone had stabbed you in the head. "Cro..."

Cronus pulled away, his eyes full of tears. "That's it, remember us."

You blinked a few times, it was as if muffled voices were talking all around you. A faded life was trying to break through, your head pulsed. "I.."

"My love?!" He grabbed you as your body became weightless and fell back, blood trickled from your nose as you gasped for air. "Don't fight it."

"Do....Don't make me.....remember...."

You heard your name screamed, you looked over to see Eros's rage filled eyes. "Let her go Cronus!"

Cronus pulled you closer to his chest, his scent causing the muffled voices to become louder, the pain in your head bigger. "She's remembering me."

Eros pushed Cronus off you and lifted you up into his arms, for once you were glad to have Eros around. "You will kill her."

"I need her..."

Eros stepped away from the deathly handsome man. "If you will make her remember, she will remember everything. Don't you understand? Everything."

Cronus looked at the blood leaving your nose. "I can make her forget that."

Wind surged through the garden as blue flames appeared, Levi appeared in his Kimono with a flame in one hand and his blade in the other. "What are you doing to her?"

Eros pulled you closer. "I did nothing, it's him! I may want this woman for myself but Cronus will be the death of her."

You reached out for Levi with pleading eyes, he pulled you into his chest, your feet weak on the floor. "It's alright." His voice was calming. "I've got you now." Levi held up his sword. "As for you two, leave us be. I have been nice for now, but so help me father, I will rip you the fuck apart!"

Levi's eyes began to glow. Eros shuddered. "Levi, be careful."

"You both make me like this!" He snapped at them. "I refuse to lose control but you are both leading me down that path! This beautiful soul is mine and I am hers, we have connected our souls. She cannot be taken from me."

Cronus eyed Levi for a moment then he pulled his scarf around his mouth and grinned to himself. "Very well fox demon, you win for now. But I've lived a long life, longer than both of you put together, I know how this world works." The last thing you could remember was Cronus's eyes on yours, their gaze soft then you passed out. 

 

 

You woke up with a start, your head was pounding but everything was at peace. You dragged your legs over the bed and stumbled forward, you felt something solid and warm catch you. "You should be resting."

You looked up into Levi's soft gaze. "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I have to do something."

"I'll do it."

You pushed past Levi and stumbled forward, he grabbed your arm to steady you. "Fine, but I'll guide you."

You both walked down the hall to the temple library, you looked around at the vast books and remembered a few belonged to you. You shuffled away from Levi and gazed at the row of books, you were glad he alphabetized them. Your shaky hand reached for a certain book, then you shuffled to a chair. "This what I need."

"What are you searching for?"

"It's been bugging me, since I met....Him....I recognize the name. You see I do like my mythology very much Levi." You opened the book and began scanning the pages for the right chapter of ancient beings. "Here, come fox." 

Levi walked over and lifted you up and back down onto his lap on the chair. "Show me." You showed him a picture in the book of a man eating a smaller man, like a monster. "What the fuck is that?"

You looked away from Levi and shuddered. "That is a painting of Cronus by Francisco Goya."

Levi looked up at you. "It....w...explain.."

"From what I learned when I was young, Cronus killed his own father as prophesy told. However, another prophesy came about claiming that Cronus's own children would overthrow him and rule their realm."

Levi pulled you closer to his chest, the worry beginning to set in. "Cronus had a wife called Rhea, she would give any child she had to Cronus for him to devour. When Zeus was born she hid him and others raised him until he came after his father and freed his siblings and stopped his father."

"Why is Cronus fixed on you then? You aren't Rhea, she's still alive but has parted from him."

You flipped the pages. "I think maybe, in another world or life I was someone he met after he lost all his power to his son. Zeus locked Cronus away but he escaped, I feel like maybe I nursed him back to health. I saved his life unknowing of who he was. I'm not sure what happened because if I try to remember more it feels like I'm dying."

Levi threw the book to the floor and pulled you to his chest, you snuggled into his warmth and neck. "Then its decided, I'll keep you close and I have to find Zeus."

"Is he the God of all of you?"

"It was decided a long time ago for him to rule over us, he was good to everyone but his eyes wandered away from his wife. I believe he's living in a human form somewhere with another woman or man. We need Zeus's power to stop Cronus from regaining his full strength."

You squeezed Levi. "There's one last thing I didn't tell you." 

Levi pulled you away as he saw you look down at his chest avoiding his eyes. "What is it?"

"He's not alone Levi, Cronus is the original Titan. When he was locked away it was with other Titans he made. They devour and kill anything in their way when they have all their power."

Levi gripped your arms. "Titans?"

"Yes..."

"That explains why he had those Titans so long ago."

"Hes......hes making an army isn't he?"

Levi looked at your shaking form, the sadness in your eyes were heavy, he spoke your name sweetly. "Smile please, you must stay happy, it's your strength."

You nodded and smiled at him as he wiped your tears. "What do we do?"

"We find Zeus before his father gets any stronger, his last task is to make you remember then I believe he will attack."

 

 

Levi pulled your coat around you more, you flapped your arms due to the long sleeves and giggled. "Why is the coat so big?"

"Because." Levi placed a leaf on your head. "The person I'm making you look like is bigger than you."

"Will we see each other or?"

"We'll see each other because it's me who's casting it, but others will see two other people."

You smiled at Levi as he pinched your cheek affectionately. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Sure after I finish the spell on myself." Levi placed a leaf on his head and mumbled something, he fixed his smart shirt then pulled on a coat.

"You looked good in a suit."

Levi kissed you then dragged his lips up to your ear. "Thank you, you look good enough to eat."  

Your face flushed. "Pervert."

Levi took your hand and led you out of the house towards the city. "I asked the others for help, if you don't mind."

"I'm surprised Levi."

He looked at you and gave you a small smile. "Although they annoy me, they are good friends."

"Don't worry I won't tell them you said that."

You waved at Erwin as Levi pulled out another leaf. Erwin raised his eyebrows as he said your name. "You look..."

"I don't know what Levi has turned me into but, it's kind of fun!"

Erwin smiled. "All I can say is you wont capture anyone's attention, unless they look deep into your eyes and they'll know its you. Levi, everyone else is ready to move out all I need is."

"Yeah I got it." Levi slapped the leaf on Erwin's head. "There now you look different." 

Erwin blinked a few times and saw you and Levi as your normal selves. "Interesting spell."

Levi squeezed your hand. "What are your commands then?"

Erwin pulled his gaze from you and looked to his friend. "We have a lead on Zeus's location, however he's not in this city but within another. We have organised transport to get us there. It's going to be a long trip but everyone has set out to different cities, Mikasa, Eren and Armin were first to theirs. She reports nothing in the northern area. Jean and Hange are in the east, nothing. We are going to the south near the ocean, after all Zesus likes mountains and beaches. We've covered two now we are going to the south, it's warmer there. Hopefully we find him."

Levi nodded. "Let's get moving."

"Levi? This may be solving the Cronus problem, but don't forget about Eros."

Levi watched you run to the car, you jumped up and down at the black vintage convertible. "Eros is a danger to me and her, but Cronus is a danger to everyone. We cannot let the Titans take over again."

"Eros....Eros knows about this Levi, about this mission to get Zeus. He is helping us because Zeus put him in control. But you have to understand once we stop Cronus, Eros will-"

"I know Erwin....I know.......It'll never stop will it? People wanting her."

"It has never stopped for all of us, once we all became leaders of our clans we were wanted."

"Erwin?"

"Yes?"

Levi looked to his friend. "After all of this I'm going to marry her, I want you to be...I want..."

Erwin grabbed his fox demon friend's shoulder. "I'd be honored."

Levi pulled away. "Let's get going then."

 

 

You rested your head on Levi's shoulder in the back of the car as Erwin drove through the desert landscape to a hotter climate to the south. You shuffled closer to the warm fox and felt the comfort rush over you. But you couldn't rest, something was bothering you about Cronus's last words to you both. You sat up causing Levi to flinch at your lack of contact. He called your name. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking too much."

Levi tapped your head with his knuckles. "Then don't."

"Ookay...So....what do you want to call our first kid?"

Levi instantly said your sons name from the vision Cronus showed him. "I...I think that would be nice."

"It's perfect. I can't wait for all of this to be over, I can't wait to spoil you with home cooked meals and good morning breakfasts in bed!"

Levi pinched your cheek hard. "Stop being cute."

"OW! Shtap pit!" Levi let go. "Meany."

"Who said anything about me letting you spoil me? It's going to be the other way round."

You pouted at him. "No way!"

Levi leaned towards you and captured your lips. "Deal with it you little shit."

Erwin hated to break the moment but, you had arrived. "Sorry you two but we're here."

You pulled away from Levi and leaned over the car door at the view of the ocean. "It's....." You looked back at both men. "It's so beautiful." Neither of them could say a word, the view they saw of you was far more beautiful then any landscape that mother nature crafted. "So, where is he?"

Erwin cleared his throat. "We umm don't know."

"What was he like when he left?"

Levi lifted his feet onto the top of the car door as Erwin started the car again and drove down the hill towards the main part of the city. "He said something about being one with his world."

You smiled as you saw Levi relax, his eyes closed as he had spoke. You titled your head in thought. "One with his world...Was he tired when he left?"

Erwin looked into the mirror back at you. "Yes, he hadn't taken time off since he'd become out king."

You clicked your neck in thought, you racked your brain about ancient Gods. "I....I think I know where he'll be." You climbed into the front making Erwin jump. "Trust me."

Erwin followed your lead, Levi leaned between the two front seats fascinated with the faces you were pulling as you focused. Erwin turned a corner but panic set in, they were heading straight for the ocean. He questioned your name. "We're going to."

"STOP!" Erwin slammed on the breaks. "Okay lets go."

You jumped out the car with your friend and fiance in tow, you stopped looked around then headed towards the beach. You followed the path up towards a little house with a garden and a boat. You smiled and looked back at Erwin and Levi just as a man walked out of the house and looked at the strangers. "Who are you?"

You turned to face the large muscular man with a small beard. You stopped on the spot and ripped the leaf off your head. "YOU!" You ran at the man and slammed your fist into his nose.

Erwin grabbed you. "Woah! Calm down! This is Zeus the king of gods, your kind too."

You kicked at Zeus. "This king is a mother fucking ASSHOLE!"

Levi pulled off his leaf and Erwin's and looked to you. "Care to enlighten us?"

You shrugged off Erwin's grip. "I'm good! Look this fucker here is my ex from when I was in school. He was seeing me while he was still was with his girlfriend, he claimed I was the only one the fuck!"

Zeus rubbed his nose and called your name. "Look I'm sorry, I was an asshole back then and I missed out on one hot babe." Zeus winked at you, but then screamed in pain as Levi's fist sent him to the floor.

Levi walked over and kicked him in the gut. "The punch was for her, that kick was for hitting on my fiance."

Erwin held his hand out to Zeus and helped him up. "Thanks Erwin, at least I can rely on y-" Zeus stumbled back as Erwin's fist connected with his nose. "ALRIGHT! I GET IT!"

Erwin smiled at you. "I did that for you and for the fact he's been missing for too long. Zeus we need you back."

"Why would I ever come back ah!" He clicked his nose. "After you lot just broke my damn nose?"

Levi grabbed his shirt. "Listen here you piece of shit of a king, you father is back with an army in the making and he's after your ex and my fiance. We have to stop Cronus NOW and the only way we can is if you ask for your sorry ass."

Zeus looked to you and saw your skin was pale, he shrugged Levi off and cupped your face with one hand lifting your face to the light. "He's a monster my father, he almost killed my siblings because of his greed, and now? Now he's hurting so many people I care for and someone I really loved."

Erwin stepped forward. "So, what are your commands?"

Zeus ignored him. "He hurt you didn't he?" You nodded. "That bastard tried to make you remember." He let go of your face and turned to Levi and Erwin. "I'll come back, after all my wife probably wants to know where I've been."

Levi smirked. "She moved on."

"Aaaaah just like me that minx! Well, I want to help, but I've been out of work for so long my strength is not what it once was. My....my father has to be stopped once and for all."

"There's someone else you need to deal with."

"Who?"

Levi looked at you then back to his king. "Eros."

Zeus lifted his eyebrow. "What has the boy done?"

You reached out for Levi's hand and squeezed. "He's done terrible things to Levi, my friends and me."

Zeus rubbed his face with his hands. "Uuuuurrrrgh that boy! Alright, I'll deal with him later but first we have a big fight on our hands. Now all I require is a little refueling." Zeus walked towards you his hands squeezing the air where your boobs are.

"Hey!" You covered your chest.

Levi pulled you towards himself and punched Zeus. "Don't lay a finger on her."

"AHH! Damn it!" He held his face. "Alright! I give."

Erwin nodded at Levi. "My king we need to meet the others."

"Ah...The others?"

Erwin smiled. "We have friends, all of them heads of their clans."


	16. The darkness is never ending

Everyone sat poised in place waiting for some sign from Cronus and his men, you shook in your clothes and looked to Levi. He turned back to you with a sweet smile and kissed your forehead. "Don't worry or you'll get wrinkles."

You pushed his finger from tapping your forehead. "Shut up....are we sure this is the best move?"

"Zeus said if we don't act fast it would be too late, I trust his judgement and his orders because Erwin does."

Yous stood up and dusted yourself off. "Alright, I better do my job then."

"Be careful."

"Come on Levi, you taught me a few moves."

He smiled as he stood then held your hands in between the two of you. "Show me."

You stared at your hands as a light grew into a ball. "See."

"Seems stronger than before."

"Because I have many people to fight for."

Levi pulled your head to his chest. "I'm sorry about all of this, about bringing you into this mess."

"I don't mind."

"Why?"

You pulled away and kissed him. "Because I met you."

You turned on your heels and ran towards Armin, you turned and gave Levi one last wave before Armin led you to safety. This wasn't your fight, no matter how hard you wanted to join these people, your friends it was not safe. 

 

 

The rain tapped Levi's head, he shook himself like a dog to remove its cold clutches. He looked over to Zeus, still nothing. Levi leaned back and let out a sigh. "Something the matter Levi?" He looked over to see Erwin smiling down at him. "Mind if I sit?"

"Do as you wish."

Erwin let out a groan as he sat down. "Much better, now tell me whats wrong."

"Everything."

"Well, the world is rough but as people all we can do is find the light in the darkness. We all have that little light in our lives."

Levi studied his friends face as he looked over to find you wondering about with a floral umbrella giving out tea. Levi said your name. "She means a lot to many huh?"

Erwin finally made eye contact. "More than you can imagine."

"I'm lucky to have her."

"We all are Levi. Now lets not dwell on anything and focus, we have a tough fight ahead."

Both men jumped when they heard someone scream "TITANS!"

Levi transformed into his Yukata, his hair long, ears up and tail swishing. Erwin's armor grew over his muscular chest as his large wings burst from his back. They both charged forward, their friends following. Hange swung and jumped from the roof tops with her monkey ears and tail on show. Eren's horns held a fire crown between them, a happy snarl on his lips. Mikasa's veil of ice, Jean's sword and shield and Armin's bow of light all at the ready. 

All charged towards the large men and women clad in armor bearing weapons, these Titans were not like the ones they had fought before. Levi's eyes glanced to the side at you as Zeus grabbed your forearms and spoke to you. Zeus's cry of your name broke the fearful spell the Titan's had cast. "You have to move, this is no place for you."

"I can heal anyone who is hurt."

"No you can-"

"Zeus! Let me play some part in this! This is my mess."

Zeus searched your eyes before giving in. "Alright, but don't engage in the fight, who knows what strength you hold in that body of yours." You nodded as robes warped around his body and armor of gold grew. Zeus left you alone to watch as the people you loved the most in life fought for you.

 

 

Levi jumped off the back of one Titan and lunged for the back of the neck of the other, his samurai sword making a clean cut through. He skidded on his feet and flicked the blood off his sword. "Tch filthy animals." The Titan fell with a crash and began to turn to black sludge and smoke. 

Levi's blood froze as he heard you scream, a Titan had gotten to you. You dove out of the way into the mud causing you to slide further than you expected. You held up you hand sending a burst of light. The Titan stumbled, its scream blood curdling as its face burnt. You jumped as you saw a long sliver blade protrude from its throat, blood rained down on your body. 

You squealed as the body fell to the side and Levi grab your elbow. "Move!" He took off dragging you in tow. He skidded on the spot and pushed you behind him. "Cronus!"

Cronus smiled at him. "Give me what is mine Demon fox."

Levi held his sword up. "Never."

"Fine, then die."

Levi scooped you up as Zeus flew at Cronus, Cronus turned on the spot and clashed swords with his son. "Levi! Take her and run!" Zeus gritted his teeth trying to fight his fathers strength. 

Levi nodded and ran through the grounds with you holding on to him for dear life. "Levi?"

"Don't worry, I've got you."

You wrapped your arms around his neck as the building burst next to you as a female Titan charged towards you both, Levi gripped tighter as he jumped over the river. Levi looked back at the female Titan and heard it cry at him, he gritted his teeth as it reached out for him. He threw a ball of fire back at it, the Titan stumbled clutching its side. It looked back up at him determined and staggered to its feet. 

Levi jumped from tree top to tree top as the Titan pursued him, it wouldn't give up. He looked at you, your head was on his shoulder, your gaze fixed back onto the Titan. The Titan screamed again at Levi, he couldn't understand why this one couldn't speak English, why it only screamed. Levi gritted his teeth and lifted you up a bit in his arms, he stretched out his had and created a ring of fire taking up a large perimeter. He smiled as the female Titan skidded to a stop. "That should give us some time."

You sighed as Levi came to a stop, you placed your bare feet on the floor and smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"No."

Levi reached out for your hair but you brushed him off. "Levi?"

"What's wrong?"

"Do....do you love me?"

"More than anything, but whats wrong?" Levi called your name. "Look at me."

You turned to face him and smiled through tears. "I'm just scared of losing you, just....do me a favor."

Levi jumped as he heard the female Titan scream and attack his barrier, it was stronger than he thought, you and him didn't have much time. "Make it quick, we have company soon."

"Show me the mark in your eyes again."

Levi looked at your confused. "Here?"

"Please....Levi....I feel our connection slipping." Levi heard his barrier break and the Titan scream like it was happy. You grabbed Levi's face to gain his attention, his heart nearly stopped as he saw how pale you were. "Help me Levi."

Levi smiled at you and held your hands "Fine, but we must hurry, she's coming." 

You gasped as you saw the beautiful glow in his eyes. "So...hmm I'm a lucky woman."

Levi felt himself get lost within your eyes when he heard the Titan scream, it's scream sounded like his name. He furrowed his brows and looked back towards the Titan but you stopped him. "It sounded like..."

"It's getting closer, now I'll show you mine again." You smiled sweetly at him, your held tilted to the side as you almost looked childlike. "Don't worry my little fox, I'm going to make everything all better." 

Levi gasped, his body jolted as he felt a strange feeling inside him. Levi stammered your name. "What?"

"I told you little fox, I'm going to make everything better." Levi's eyes widened as he saw a beautiful light begin to slowly dance from his head towards you. 

Levi flew back as the female Titan dove at you, a part of his light had already joined with you the rest inside him. His soul was broken. His body shook, he begged it to fight back and save your from the female Titan. 

He watched you force it back, its back cracking against a tree. The Titan staggered up and murmured something, Levi tried to walk but fell to his hands and knees panting. He looked up to the Titan as it held its forearm, the look in it's eyes seemed familiar. It mumbled again but this time, this time it sounded "Leave."

Levi shook his head as his temperature rose. You laughed. "Don't listen to it!"

It charged forward towards you throwing as many punches as it could, the kicks it sent seemed familiar to Levi. You flew backwards and rolled as the Titan's leg connected with you, you head hit the tree and your world went fuzzy.

The female Titan turned on its heels and walked towards Levi, he tried to move back but fell on his back. He waited for it to strike him but nothing came. It spoke again but this time, it was even clearer than before. "Levi."

He rolled onto his stomach and looked up at the Titan as it knelt in front on him, its hand reaching for him. "What....do you....unngh want?" Levi's body shivered, something wasn't right with him.

The Titan's eyes welled up as it reached further, a flower grew from its hand. Levi looked up to it as it spoke. "Pervert fox."

Levi gripped his fist tight and said your name, he watched the Titan nod and move closer to him. It gather him in its arms, a warm glow flowed from it and wrapped around him. The illusion began to fade as the Titan faded into your burnt, bloodied and dirt covered face. Levi smiled through the pain. "Hey brat....I'm sorry..."

You kissed his forehead. "Don't be, your flames hit me pretty hard but I'll heal."

Levi laughed through tears. "I'm dying."

"No...no...no you're not, cause I'm going to fix this."

"He took part of my soul."

"Have some of mine."

"Then you'll die."

Levi's shaky hand wiped the tears from your face. "I can fix this.....I can....I can...."

"It's okay....its...."

You felt his hand drop from your face, his eyes were closed and his breathing slow. "Levi? Levi!? LEVI!!??"

You felt the gentle touch of a snow flake on your hand, the weather was reacting to your feelings. You held Levi to your chest as snow began to fall, flowers wilted and trees browned. Cronus laughed. "He probably has a few days at best to live, but with part of his soul inside of me means me and you are connected. Don't you see?"

You lay Levi down and threw your jacket over him, you kissed his head one last time. "Hold on Levi." You rose to your feet and felt the wind circle around you, snow flowing into a dance. You gripped your fists tightly as you felt your connection with Levi still there, but it was fading. 

You gritted your teeth, tears spilled down your cheeks as Cronus called to you. "Come to me, we can finally have our happy ending."

You looked up to the sky and screamed as you began to turn into your true form. White fabric wrapped around your form, orange lines appeared on your face. You held out your hand as a sword appeared. A beautiful crown of flowers and wood grew up from your head with bright frosty jewels that reflected light. You swung your sword sending out a slash of light cutting down all the trees in its path. 

Cronus stumbled back as he saw your sorrow filled eyes disappear into ones of rage. You lunged at him causing him to dance away, his heart began to pound as he noticed your pure white dress begin to become infected with darkness.

Cronus shouted your name. "STOP! YOU MUST STOP! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Die."

Cronus jumped back. "IF YOU TURN! THERE'S NO GOING BACK!"

You stabbed the tree near him. "I'll do anything.....anything to get him back...."

You slashed your sword at him, his sword clashed with his sounding like thunder. You leaned close to him, your eyes turning dark. Cronus begged you. "You have to stop my love....this is not what I wanted."

"You made me into this."

"NO!" He span around and clashed swords again. "This is not my doing, this is a spell."

You kicked Cronus causing him to roll backwards, he held his sword up in time to stop you. "Give him back to me...."

"But I had you first....you are mine."

Cronus watched, as you both fought, the darkness run up you neck and begin to spread across your face. "Give him back."

You pulled back and slashed his chest causing something beautiful and full of light dance from him, it fluttered in the snow towards Levi. Cronus's back hit the tree as he held his chest, he smiled at you. "He's all yours my love, but you'll never be his ever again."

You titled your head and jumped, you looked down and saw a sword pointing out of your side. Blood trickled down your mouth, as the Cronus in front of you faded. His lips grazed your earlobe. "I'm not the one who mastered this plan, you know someone who's more monster than man."

You gritted your teeth and pulled yourself forward, you turned and plunged your sword into his chest. He coughed and looked you in the eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Why wont you die?"

Cronus smiled, his shaky bloody hand cupped your cheek. "Because....I love you." Cronus fell back to the floor with a thud, he coughed up blood. "Funny, my own son did this to me way back....he banished me and now the love of my life is doing the same."

"Don't ever come back Cronus."

Cronus looked over at you. "That man....is far worse than me....be prepared because he managed to even control me.....an original God"

You stumbled back as you watched chains shoot from the ground and wrap him up and pull him into the ground, you jumped as your heard Zeus's voice. "Go back to your cell father."

You smiled at him. "Just in time."

"He heals fast, you managed to weaken him....well done....but..." Zeus looked you up and down and called your name. "Look at you, you're infected."

You shook your head. "It'll be okay."

"What happened?" 

"Someone....someone.....my heads fuzzy but someone infected me with this darkness, it will fade because I can cure it..." You laughed as you wiped tears. 

"Okay..."

You smiled then gasped, you turned on your heals and ran towards Levi as a light danced above him. You skidded on your knees and wrapped a hand around the light, your friends slowly appeared out of the trees to find their two dearest friends. 

You lifted Levi into your arms then lowered down the wisp of a light down to his face. You cupped his cheek and waited for some sign, but nothing happened. "Come on Levi...come on..." You laughed through tears and adjusted him in your grip. "Wake up you stubborn, perverted fox." You brushed a snow flake from his face and laughed then sniffed, the chill gripped your bones. "You always were so stubborn Levi, but it's time to stop this because we all need you back. It's not your time to go. As your master I order you to come back to me....." You gripped him tighter. "Please....don't leave me....God please don't....I...Levi...I need you...God I need you so much." You sniffed again, your tears tapped his face. "You have to stay here, there's so much....there's so much we haven't done.....please...I....I....I love you." 

"I....know...." You looked down in shock as Levi opened his eyes and smiled at you. You wailed and cried as you pulled Levi to your chest. "I...love you too."

Levi pulled away and soothed your face with his hand, the warmth returning to it. You hit him in the chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I promise." Levi pulled you towards him and locked his lips with yours in a desperate and passionate kiss. 

The two of you stopped when you heard a wolf whistle and cheers. Hange clapped her hands. "That was hot!"

You laughed as Levi shouted and swore at your dear friend, you heart swelled as everyone stumbled back towards the portal to safely return back to the human world. Erwin stopped you in time. "A word?"

"Sure, Levi I'll catch up with you."

Erwin walked with you to a house in ruin and stared at it. "You've healed fast."

You looked to where your sword wound was and noticed it was completely closed. "Yeah, good job I have that ability."

"How long?"

You looked up at Erwin. "How long for what?"

His eyes locked with your, they were full of sorrow. "How long do you have left?"

You smiled. "You know.."

"I figured it out, some of that isn't dirt but a curse mark fading..."

"Couple of weeks."

"How can we break it?"

"I have to agree to a deal."

"With who?"

You smiled. "With who indeed."

Erwin said your name sternly. "Talk to me."

Your eyes glistened with tears. "Eros is a cruel man, he got to me when we first arrived in the spirit world."

"What is the deal?"

"I have a few weeks to choose him over Levi, if I don't I will suffer great pain, it will drain my power and I will become human. I'll never be able to live forever with Levi. Doesn't bother me but knowing the pain just now of losing Levi.....knowing he'll feel the same thing maybe more if I die....I couldn't."

"So you're just going to agree to the deal?"

You laughed. "It's funny, how right Cronus was..." You looked at Erwin. "I'll do anything for Levi, anything....even if it means giving myself to...." You laughed again. "You know I feel better telling someone this."

"You've kept this secret for so long...I...I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, it's not you who needs to say sorry. We cannot let Levi know, my curse can effect him."

Erwin held you in his arms. "I promise, I wouldn't want Levi to become that thing again."

"He has to remain free and happy, even when I'm gone."

Erwin pulled you away. "I'll find a way to break it, to break the curse."

"Erwin..."

"No! I have to do this, after all you gave my life meaning, you gave everyone's lives meaning. Please, let me do this."

"Okay...but we have three weeks."

"I wont let you down."

"I know." You hugged Erwin to hide your expression, you knew there wouldn't be a way to save you. There was only one way and in three weeks time you were going back to Eros to agree to his terms. But first, you were going to enjoy the time you had left with your friends and the man you loved with your whole life. 


	17. A new little light

You stared at your chest in the mirror and saw the darkness in your veins, you pressed down and winced at the pain. You felt your heart drop as you heard Levi call your name, you quickly applied make up to the darkness and added a little magic to make it fade. You looked at yourself and saw it begin to change your face, you applied what you could to make yourself seem normal then pulled on your maid costume.  _'I have to keep going, for them, for him. Then Eros can have what he wants.'_

The door flew open with a very angry Levi. "Oi! I've been shouting for you! We're going to be la-" He froze as he saw you in your white maid outfit, today was wedding themed due to the increase of weddings during the summer. Today you were a bride like all the girls, men were grooms. "You look..."

"Thank you....you look incredible too." You kissed him sweetly. "Come on my little fox we have work to do."

Levi felt warmth spread in his chest as your wrapped your hand around his. "Alright."

You nuzzled his neck as you walked to work and hummed in happiness, you wanted to remember everything about him. Your eyes began to sting with tears  _'No, I can't cry...not now...'_ You cleared your throat and smiled at Levi. "It's been a while since I've been at work, kind of missed it. Plus the renovations are all done too."

"I bet you're excited."

You smiled at him. "You know it."

Levi tilted his head as you opened the side door, he grabbed your upper arm. "Everything....okay?"

"Yes...fine." You tried not to wince at the pain. "Why?"

"You seem...off....not as hyper as usual."

"I'm just tired after using so much of my strength back then and...losing you was...." You sighed then smiled back at Levi. "Zeus also told me that Cronus didn't make it to his cell, someone broke him from the chains."

"It's more than that."

"I'm fine, honest."

Levi yanked you close, his eyes studying you. "Your soul says something different.....why.....why are you lying to me?"

You grabbed Levi's cravat and pulled him closer, you shared a passionate kiss. "I'm not Levi, I'm fine really...everything is going to be okay."

Levi held you in his arms and sighed. "Okay, I believe you because I know you'd never keep anything from me."

You heart stung from his words.  _'I'm a terrible person, a cruel and heartless monster for doing this.'_ "Let's get to work."

 

 

You bowed to your customer. "Thank you master, have a great day." You walked to the back and placed down your tray, you felt a cold sweat coming on. "I'm going to my office for a bit...Hange take charge of the maids."

Erwin watched you walk in and stumble about he handed Levi his tray. "Take the floor Levi, you're head butler today as boss and I are having a meeting." Everyone rushed around oblivious to what was really going on in your office. Erwin ran to your side as he saw you shaking in your seat, he called your name in desperation. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

You lifted your head and kept one eye closed as pain throbbed with every heartbeat. "It's pretty bad today."

Erwin knelt down as you pulled your dress and lowered your spell to show black veins almost all over your body, one was reaching up your neck to your bottom lip. "Damn it." Erwin said your name is such a heart wrenching way. "This is bad..."

"Ha...I know but, I've got to keep going, just for a little longer."

Erwin allowed his light to glow in his hands. "Here let me heal it a bit, I can't break curses but I can make them reside a bit."

You hummed in pleasure as a calming heat spread through you. "Thank you Erwin, really."

"I've done as much research as I can to find something to help you, I'm struggling but I know there has to b-"

"Erwin.." You placed your hand on his cheek as tears spilled down his face. "It's okay."

"It's not....I won't.....you can't...."

"It would have happened anyway, if I hadn't become a God you know."

Erwin sat back as he covered his face with one hand, he tried so much to hold back his sorrow. "I don't want you to go or for him to have you...I...God...."

You kissed his cheek and took both of his hands in yours, a small light shone from you and flowed up his arms and to his chest. Erwin was captivated by this warm and beautiful light. You smiled. "A gift. Don't give up hope when I'm gone Erwin, they need you."

"I need you."

You grabbed Erwin and pulled him into a hug, tears in your eyes. "Don't talk like that, you'll make me cry."

"What about this cafe?"

You pulled away. "I'm....I'm leaving it to you."

"No..I couldn't"

You laughed as tears fell. "Please take it, you deserve it all." You sniffed. "I couldn't think of anyone more deserving."

"Thank you."

"Just....just promise me one thing."

"Anything." 

Your fingers traced Levi's mark. "Make sure.....make sure he's happy....make him forget me."

"I couldn't..."

"Make him forget everything about me, if he remembered it would....it would rip him apart..."

Erwin held your hand. "Okay, when should I do it?"

"I don't have much time left...Eros....Eros comes for me tomorrow."

Erwin nodded. "I'll do it today....it will activate in the morning tomorrow."

You rubbed your eyes as relief washed over you. "Do....do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"No matter how much I hate it, it's the only way I can see. You are..." Erwin called your name. "You truly are a selfless God to do this for his life and all of ours."

You smiled at him. "I'll do anything for people I love."

 

 

You stood next to Erwin as he handed Levi a cup of tea, tea with the potion in to make him forget. Levi sighed. "It's good, but I prefer brat's."

You smiled at Levi. "So, perverted fox...we've got the rest of the day off cause I'm still recovering."

"Sounds like a good idea, but why have I got it off as well?"

Erwin took the empty cup and spoke with his back turned, he couldn't bare to look at his friend. "Because you have to protect her, just in case. Cronus broke free and Eros is always after her."

Levi took your hand. "I'll look after you."

"I know you will." You smiled at Levi and kissed his cheek. "How about we go to the aquarium? I've always wanted to go to the one in this city."

"Perfect." Levi snapped his fingers so you both had normal clothes on, you waved goodbye to everyone and shared one last knowing look with Erwin before leaving. 

"It's a lovely day today."

Levi twirled you round on the spot and pulled you to his side. "It's more lovely with you in it."

You giggled, but you made sure you didn't look at Levi, your eyes held too much sadness. "You're too kind." 

But you were right, today was perfect weather. The sun was shinning with only a few clouds in the sky, you couldn't help but feel happy even if there was a dark cloud in your heart.  _'I have to be happy, for Levi...today is our last day ever together...it has to be perfect.'_ You shook off the feeling of sickness and ran ahead of Levi. He grinned at the playfulness coming back to you, he called your name. "Come back here!"

"Come and catch me Mr Fox." You stuck your tongue out at him and kept running.

You could hear him catching up easily, but you didn't care. The breeze flowed past you, your heart raced, you felt like a child again running through a field. Levi grabbed you by the waist just as you reached the aquarium. You squealed as he squeezed you. "Caught you." He purred in your ear.

You leaned your head back on his shoulder. "Oh no, what shall I do?"

He grinned. "Give in to my every wish and command."

You turned around. "For one whole day Levi, I will be the familiar and you the master."

"Dangerous offer."

"Why's that?"

"I will defiantly abuse my power."

You dragged your lips up his neck then jumped into his arms, you whispered into his ear. "Good." You jumped down and opened the door. "But first, fish."

 

 

You crawled into the pod, which was a cut out area for people to lie down in and feel like they are floating in the ocean. You smiled as you looked up and watched the fish swim by and even some sharks. "It's so peaceful and beautiful."

You heard shuffling and felt a familiar warmth next to you. "Mother nature never ceases to amaze me."

You turned your head and smiled at Levi, the dim blue hue around him seemed to make him look more handsome. "I love you...so much."

Levi turned his head to face you. "I love you more, always will." You began to well up making Levi flinch and call your name. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sniff. "I've just never been....God I sound like an idiot but, I've just never felt so right with someone. I can't believe all the things I've done, so many things all because I love you so much." 

Levi smiled as he wiped your tears. "People do incredible things, when they're in love."

You laughed. "This feels different though...like....like we're.."

"Two halves of one person coming together at last, after centuries searching for each other."

"Exactly..." You and Levi linked hands, fingers entwined as you looked into each others eyes. "We should get moving, every minute is precious and I don't want to waste a single one."

You dragged yourself out and waited for Levi, you took his hand and carried on your tour around the aquarium. You both couldn't stop staring at each other when the other was completely unaware of it. You thanked the people who worked at the aquarium and looked outside. Levi hummed. "Looks like it's going to rain."

"How fun!"

"Wait!" You ran outside and dance around as the heavens opened. Levi opened the door and shouted your name. "You'll get a cold!"

"I don't care! Come on have some fun! Some day our kids will want to do this with us!"

Levi ran over to you and pulled you by the waist. "You keep surprising me every day."

You hummed. "Good."

"Children huh?"

"Yep, I can't wait."

Levi grinned and captured your lips, you slung your arms around his neck as he pulled you by your lower back towards him. You both gasped for air, eyes hungry. "We should go home."

"I agree pervy fox."

 

 

Levi kicked open the door as he peeled off his wet shirt and threw it to the ground, his chest glistened with water. You grinned with your shirt half open. "Damn..."

"You're wearing too much." Levi ripped your shirt off and dove at your chest, his teeth pulling at the skin, tongue circling the hot flesh making you moan in delight. 

"Levi? Mmmm bedroom."

"As you wish." Levi ran his hands down your body and lifted you up as you jumped at him, legs around his waist and lips never leaving his face or neck. He called your name over and over as his body began heating up for you. 

You laughed as you felt your back hit the soft covers of his bed, you bit your lip as he crawled over you. He dragged his hand through his wet hair slicking it back as he leaned down and kissed your stomach down to the top of your trousers. His nimble fingers began to work on the zip and button, he slowly dragged the wet fabric down and threw it into the corner. 

You pressed your foot on his chest as he tried to crawl closer. "Ah ah Levi, take them off." You nodded to his restricting trousers. 

"Gladly." He couldn't help but grin as he stood up and ripped them off himself. He crawled over you, he adorned your skin with kisses as he made his way up your body and finally to your smiling flushed face. "I love you. I'm so deeply in love with you."

 "I know, and I am with you." Levi explored your mouth as much as he could, his pelvis pressed into yours as the heat began to build. You grinded against his manhood making him growl into your mouth. "Levi?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Tonight..." You kissed his cheek. "Let's make it sweet."

He sucked on the skin of your neck earning him a red mark, he whispered in your ear. "That was my intention, to make love to you. To remind you and myself that we are both alive and will never lose each other."

You welled up and held him to your chest. "I'll never forget you."

Levi kissed you lightly. "I don't think it's possible for me to ever forget you."

You bit your lip at the sting of his words, his lips on your neck made you shudder. You were lucky he thought it was pleasure, but it was guilt. His lips dragged down to your bra, his hands slid behind you as he pulled at the clasp and threw it across the room. His warm lips made your breasts react to the change in temperature, you hummed as he massage one and his mouth adorned the other. 

His hand left your breast and slowly drifted over your flesh to dance over his mark, a shudder of pleasure caused your to moan loudly. His fingers danced until they slowly slipped under your underwear to meet your heat. You gasped as his fingers brushed your bud, his finger circling it causing you to lift your hips up and open your legs for him. Levi pressed his manhood against your leg and began to move, he needed some sort of contact. You moved your leg for him making him moan, the vibrations of his moan sending further pleasure through your breast. 

Levi moved his fingers down from your bud making your hum, he dragged his lips up and kissed your neck as he pushed two fingers inside. You moaned and gripped his back at the much needed feeling. He moved slowly causing you to arch your back to him, you lips parted in a sweet panting mess as he kept pressing the right spot. Levi kissed you passionately as he pulled out and licked his fingers dry. "Mmm sweet."

You blushed. "Sh-shut up." 

He bent down and kissed you. "Never, I'll never stop telling you how sweet and wonderful you are."

Levi pulled away and slipped off your underwear then his own, his eyes darted up to you and waited for a nod before pushing in slowly. He lowered his weight down onto you as he locked lips with yours in a desperate need, a need to know you loved him. 

You kissed the man you loved over and over as tears fell down your face, Levi moved in and out of you at a beautiful pace. You two savored the moment feeling every inch of each other. Levi's hands trailed up your body, he had every curve memorized. You pulled Levi close as he bit your neck and opened your eyes to look at the ceiling, the pleasure was overwhelming from Levi, mixed with the pain of losing him tomorrow.

Levi trailed kisses across your collarbones and attacked the other side of your neck, then he played with your ear. His whole body dragging up and down yours causing the perfect amount of friction on your little bud. 

Levi pulled you up with him as he sat up right, you on his lap. He helped your weak body move up and down, bodies pressed against each other. Levi locked eyes with you, both mouths slightly parted as you panted and moan at the waves of pleasure. You ran your fingers through his soft hair allowing you to pull back his head and kiss him hard. You could feel your heart breaking more and more as the pleasure begin to build up. This was going to be the last time you two were ever like this. 

You pressed your forehead against Levi, your eyes squeezed shut as you felt a familiar bubble of bliss rush at you and burst. You cried out in your release and hummed as it dragged its delicious nails down your nerves and body. Levi began moving as much as he could, his movements weakened as he reached his end. But this time it felt different, his release felt more possessive and more like he was claiming you completely. 

You both panted a few times and gasped for water, you could barely speak to each other. You both just looked into each others eyes then finally shared a kiss. Levi hummed your name. "That felt different..."

You let Levi lie you down then slide out of you. "How so?"

"Like I was claiming you."

"Maybe cause we joked about children before."

Levi hummed, his eyes felt heavy and his head fuzzy. "Maybe...."

You watched Levi flop onto the bed and lazily pull the covers over the two of you. You smiled and kissed his head. "You seem tired, you should sleep."

"Mmm I want to hold you."

"Okay only for a bit, then I'm getting a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Hmmm."

You watched Levi go through the stages of sleeping until finally he was out, you brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. You got up and changed into some clothes then headed to the kitchen. You sat in the darkness and cried, Levi was right something was different about what you just did, it was more passionate more....You wiped your tears and gulped down some water. 

You walked to the slide doors to outside and stepped out onto the wooden platform and sat down, you didn't feel like you had the right to sleep in the same house as him. You gazed at the moon and knew that by morning you would be gone from the love of your life's memories, merely a whisper in the long road of life. You lay down on the wooden floor and watched the bugs in the moonlight dance around. You held out your hand and watched as your magic danced up and sailed forward to join the night creatures then touch the floor. One single sweet pea grew making you smile, it was the flower you loved and the one that made Levi think of you. You had to leave something behind for him.

 

 

Your friends stood with you as the sun shone, your eyes were dark with lack of sleep and all the crying you did. Eros stepped out of the door with a bright smile on his face. You gulped down a sob and smiled at everyone. "Now be good all of you! Make sure the cafe doesn't fall apart, I worked very hard on that place." You picked up mini Levi and placed him on your shoulder. You lifted up your bat Bruce and smiled. "Eren? I leave Bruce to you, I know you'll treat him well. Hange keep experimenting okay? Mikasa keep showing your heart to everyone. Jean don't give up. Armin keep reading all those books. Finally Erwin." You sniffed as you fought tears. "Don't be so stiff all the time okay? Relax more and enjoy the time you have, you never know when it'll cut short."

Erwin nodded "I promise, we all promise."

Eren took Bruce from you. "I'll make you proud."

"Good." You nodded. "Very good.....well this is goodbye then huh?"

You looked over to the house and saw Levi walk out and lock eyes with you, you turned away and could still feel his gaze. Eros pulled your hand. "Come now, it's time to go."

You pulled your arm free. "Don't touch me." You walked to the light and smiled at your friends one last time before leaving them, Eros followed you, not a word uttered to your friends because he had what he wanted.

Erwin balled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. "This is not fair."

"What shall we do?" Hange looked at her new boss.

"We have to free her, we have to figure something out."

"Levi would have known the answer...."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, Erwin shuddered then sighed. "I'll see how he's doing, everyone get to researching how to break that curse mark."

Erwin walked over to Levi, he was sat with a cup of tea his arm resting on his knee as he stared at a sweet pea. "Who was the woman?"

Erwin sat down and took a cup for himself. "No one."

Levi tilted his head. "Oh...She was.....she was very beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?"

"That man is lucky."

"Yeah...."

Levi placed his cup down and knitted his eyebrows together. "I feel like I'm forgetting something...something important."

"You were supposed to have work today, all of us but there's been a problem in the spirit world so I closed it."

"Oh....Maybe that was it."

Erwin stood up and patted his friends shoulder. "You should take it easy Levi, you've been unwell recently."

"I will." Levi watched his tall friend walk away then gazed back at the sweet pea dancing in the wind, he was definitely forgetting something more important than work. He reached out for the flower and gasped as he felt pain shoot through his head, a beautiful laughter and smile appeared in his mind. He fell backwards causing his cup to spill everywhere, a warmth like no other rushed over him making him cry. His breathing was heavy, he covered his mouth with his hand and laughed through the tears. He was forgetting something very important indeed. 

 

 

Levi stared at the spare room, it was spotless but seemed strange this way. It had been a month since the flower had given him that flash image of a smile and sweet laughter. He'd hidden all of this from his friends, this was something he had to figure out and if it was something big like he felt it was they were keeping it from him for a reason. Levi stood up from his seat on the floor and walked around the room, he felt like things were missing from it. He pulled at the furniture and pulled at the covers on the bed. 

He held his head as the laughter and smile was fading, he wanted whatever that sweetness was to come back. He screamed and threw a cabinet across the room, he tore everything apart searching for something. He threw the bed against the wall and froze as he saw a shirt there, his heart stopped. 

He dropped the bed and pulled the shirt closer  _'This has to be some clue.'_ He held the shirt up, then lowered it to a height that seemed right. He tilted his head and pulled the shirt to his face and inhaled the scent. "Levi." He gasped as he heard a woman call his name, tears fell down his face as the scent from this person wrapped around him. He hugged the shirt closer and heard them laugh and call his name again. "Levi?"

Levi ran into the hall then into the kitchen and looked around and smelt the shirt again, her voice came again. "Perverted fox!" He could feel her hands, her warm hands push his chest, like she was pushing him away playfully. He closed his eyes and took in the scent again, his eyes opened and he saw light in different areas, like this woman left an imprint on the house. 

He followed one into the dinning room and studied the floor, he placed his hand on the wood and heard her speak. "You're not a monster." Levi laughed as he felt the same emotion he had done before at those words. He shot up and ran around the house hearing your voice in different places, your laugh. He stare at his bed and leaned over the shirt. The woman's voice was much sweeter "I love you."

Levi's eyes flew open as he heard someone open the front door, he ran down the hall to be greeted by a surprised and tired looking Erwin. "L-Levi??"

He held the shirt towards his friend. "Explain."

"That's your shirt."

"I know, but it doesn't smell like me."

Erwin took the shirt and smelt it, Levi was right it smelt like you. "And?"

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The woman."

"What woman?"

Levi gritted his teeth in anger, his body glowed with his power. "THE WOMAN THAT LOVED ME!?"

Erwin's eyes lowered in pain. "It's best if you keep forgetting her."

"Tell me."

"I...I."

"TELL ME!"

"I...I..I can't....I promised..."

Levi grabbed his friends shirt with pleading eyes. "Please Erwin...I....I need her....she follows me everywhere...I feel I need to remember her, like she is half of me."

Erwin fell to his knees with your shirt in his hands. "She's gone Levi, she's not here anymore okay? She's gone...."

"Where?" Levi crouched down to look at his crying friend.

"Eros...Eros took her, he played an awful trick on her."

"Tell me....please..."

Erwin laughed as he looked at your shirt. "She was this amazing caring and selfless woman who did everything for everyone else, she was clever and beautiful with the most mesmerizing soul. Her eyes just seemed to sparkle...Eros cursed her, she had to choose between death and the suffering of the people she cared about or joining him in his castle and letting us and.....and you be free from his pain....but in the end he still is causing us pain because she's gone."

Levi placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "That woman I saw a month ago, that beautiful woman...."

"That was her...."

"Her name...what is it?"

"No...if I tell you, you'll remember everything...that's too much pain for you to bare."

Levi smiled. "Okay, then don't. But let's get everyone together and go after her."

"No! Eros...we don't have a battle plan, Cronus and his Titans are working with him."

"You're our leader, make a plan."

Erwin looked up at Levi and saw the determination in his eyes. "I have an idea."

 

 

You looked out at the field as the long dress flowed around you, Eros was running around with his men organizing today. The man hadn't touched you since you'd arrived because he wanted to wait for the wedding day, and today was the day. You rubbed your tear filled eyes and returned back to the fitting room and watched the ladies dress you up like some sort of princess. You hated it, it was far too puffy and impossible to move in. You jumped off your stall and asked for a moment.

You sat down in a huff and watched the dress surround you, you fought with it in anger to push it down to a satisfactory level and sighed. You giggled when you felt a feather like touch on your arm, you looked down to see mini Levi. You cupped your hands for him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad I brought you with me little guy."

You jumped when you heard something rolling on the floor, you looked up to see a crystal globe hit your leg. You put mini Levi on your leg and picked up the globe to hear someone clear their throat. You looked up to see blonde hair and black robes. "I know its against Eros's wishes but....I felt you'd probably need me."

"Yeah...." You hummed and played with the globe. "It's beautiful Cronus." 

He peered around the corner and smiled at you. "It's my gift to you, I know you don't want to do this." Since Eros brought you here he had become more and more the monster that everyone whispered about. But Cronus, Cronus had kept you company. He'd been the perfect shoulder to lean on. He'd learn't his lesson from you kicking his ass, he only wanted to be near you and to see you be happy.

"Thank you."

"I wish I could take you away from this, from all of it....but he....he has me under his control...me an original God? Pathetic isn't it?"

"We all have our weaknesses Cronus, but it isn't so bad you know? It allows others to connect with you."

He smiled at you and leaned his head on the wall. "That dress looks ridiculous."

You laughed through tears. "I know right?" You sniffed a few times then began sobbing.

Cronus crawled closer and held you for a moment. "Hey, hey...it's not that bad."

"I-I-I know I just...God I feel like I'm breaking!" You gasped and looked up at the ceiling. "Is this what being in love is really like?"

"Yes."

"It's horrible and wonderful all at the same time."

You both laughed for a moment. "You know what? I think it's the best thrill ride ever."

You sniffed and took an handkerchief from Cronus. "Your right."

"Come on, it's time and he'll get mad if you make him wait."

Cronus helped you stand up and walk to the door "I know." He took you down the hall and to the ceremony. "I had someone else in mind to give me away, but you're my only friend here Cronus, I know this will hurt you but I need someone I can trust."

"I'll be here, always."

You walked down the white carpet to look up and be met with Eros's sweet smile  _'Maybe in another life, I could have loved this man....no....I couldn't because....because it has to be him...it'll always be him.'_ You took Eros's hand and looked up at him. "So this is it." You sighed.

"Forever my love, I'm sorry it brings you such sorrow but I promise I'll make you happy."

You nodded at him. "Keep telling yourself that, but I'll never really love you."

"You'll learn to."

"It's not that simple."

Eros tightened his grip on your hand making you wince. "I'll make you, I'm not having someone else leave me."

"Break the curse Eros, you promised."

He sighed and rolled his eyes then placed his hand over the mark, you felt like a weight was lifted and gasped. "All done, now hold your end of the bargain."

"O-"

"STOP!!" 

Your heart fluttered at the sound of a familiar voice, your eyes swelled up with tears. "L-Levi?" You turned to see all your friends and their family clans joined with them. You gasped as you saw even Levi's family was at his side, including Tali. "LEVI!"

You pulled up your dress and ran towards him. Levi's eyes widened when he saw your smiling face, your relieved laughter. His lips moved on their own as your name fell off them. All the emotions and memories came flooding back for him, his legs acted on their own as he charged towards you. This time, this time he was not going to let you go.

Eros screamed in anger "NO! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER ONE!!" Vines shout out from the ground and surged towards you, you dodge and rolled out the way. Your wedding dress was ripped to shreds as your tried to get to Levi.

Levi gritted his teeth. "Give her back!"

"NEVER!"

Cronus appeared in front of you. "I'm so sorry, forgive me but he....I'm sorry." He pushed you back into the vines, they wrapped themselves around your weak frame and pulled you away from your last glimpse of hope. You gritted your teeth and began fighting as your were dragged away with Cronus to somewhere safe, you were not going to lose now, not when the world had shown you new hope. No, this was not the end. You felt a strong feeling flow through you, a bright light that seemed to emit from the little life that was growing inside of you. That feeling was determination. You looked up at Levi and your friends, you had to fight so you could tell the man you loved that the two of you were going to welcome something beautiful into the world. You had to stay determined.


	18. No going back

Levi gritted his teeth in rage as he saw you get pulled off with Cronus following behind, he went to make a move towards you like a powerful force was pulling him. Eros raised his hand up causing a shard of light to shoot from the ground in front of Levi. He grinned at the fox. "Keep your focus on me little monster."

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's right." He laughed. "Let that emotion of yours take control like last time, let it infect you." Eros opened his palm to Levi.

Levi screamed in pain as he gripped his chest, Erwin ran to his friend's side as he panted and grunted. "Levi?"

Levi pulled his yukata open more to reveal the black curse mark spreading. "You're the monster Eros."

"Am I really?" He raised his arms causing a barrier to form around his men and Levi's. "I'm not the one who killed innocent people."

"You....you made me do it."

"No one can make a man do anything unless he is a slave. Are you a slave? If so, obey me."

Levi gripped his chest in pain. Erwin screamed in rage as he ran for the king, his wings bursting from his back, sword held strong and armor gleaming. Eros dodged out of the way, his eyes widened as he saw some of his hair cut and flow past him as the most frightening grin flashed by. He looked to the owner to find a long monkey tail with bright armor and a spear. 

Hange's wicked look captured Eros, this woman out of all of them was the most frightening when she was angry. "Give her back Eros...give me back my friend."

Eros stumbled away holding up his arms to created a shield then cried to his men. "Kill them! Stall them! They must not get to my bride!"

Hange flew at the men at immense speed her eyes dark with wickedness, blood danced around her as she cut and slashed her way through the thousands of men that came to their kings call. Hange's friends watched in horror and disbelief, Eren grinned then let out a battle cry before joining his friend in battle. Everyone ran forward and clashed weapons together like thunder ripping across the sky.

Levi gripped his chest feeling the cold sweats like last time, he shook his head begging and praying that he would not change. He looked up to hear Eros's laughter all around him, he was manipulating him again. Levi was tired, tired of others telling him who he should be, what he should do and how he should feel. His anger was growing. Levi stood up and swayed with the pain, he gritted his teeth. Power surged through his body making his eyes glow, he ripped his sword free from its home and charged towards every illusion of Eros, but each illusion was a member of his army. Levi was losing it.

 

 

You pulled at the vines feeling them loosen with the emotions within your heart, Eros was stupid to use nature against you when it loved you more. You looked to Cronus who paced backwards and forwards debating something within himself. "Cronus?"

He looked up. "Don't....don't speak please."

"You are a higher God than him, fight him."

"If I fight, I'll go back to that horrible cell when hes stopped...I'll lose you."

You pulled at the vines. "You'll lose me if you don't."

Cronus's eyes welled up, he screamed in pain as he gripped his head. "He's....ARRGH! He's.....make him stop."

You ripped your arms free and fell to the ground, you took in as much breath as possible. "Will you help me?"

"Urrrgh....I want....to."

You body began to glow as cloth and armor surrounded you, a pattern appeared on your face. You were in your true from. You placed your hands on either side of Cronus's temples and focused your abilities. You could feel the darkness in him, the loud shouting and chatter that ripped at his sanity. All the things he did to Levi and you were not by his own doing, Eros had always been controlling him. You kissed his forehead as light passed from your lips and engulfed him. "Release him."

Cronus gasped then flew backwards as he felt his own sanity come flooding back, all the things he did to his family and loved ones. "F-forgive me...all of you...."

You helped Cronus to his feet. "Stay and fight with us, I'm sure they will forgive you if you help those who really need you."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He called your name as he looked down then slowly raised his head, a grin more wicked than you've ever seen before. It was no use, Eros had a hold on him for too long."I'm afraid you just made me more....well me....I killed all my children and wife to remain in power, I'm the original Titan. I will not fight for you I will fight against all of you and take back what's mine." 

You dodge out of the way as the man grew in size, he lifted his arms as Titans grew from the ground around him. You shuffled back and gulped.  _'No...I can't be scared...not now.....I have to show them all I am NOT the damsel in distress!'_ You rose your hand to the side as light surged around the area to form a large blade. You smiled. "Come on new Bruce, let's do this."

You charged towards the Titans and dodged their hands as they tried to gripped you, your eyes focused on Cronus as he walked towards the main battle. You jumped up and twisted in the air and slashed at the back of the Titan's neck. You planted your feet on its shoulder and pushed off towards another, sword at the ready. 

 

 

Levi twisted and turned as he charged forward burning and slicing all the men in his way that appeared to be Eros, his anger was rising. He looked to where you had gone and saw Titan Cronus rise from the trees. Levi called upon his other blade and span forward taking down anything in his way as he went towards the real Eros behind his protective wall. 

Eros looked around at the carnage, his mind fighting with itself between  _'Why have I done this? This is not what I wanted '_ to  _'They all have to suffer, like I suffered for so long without love.'_ He flinched as he saw a blade stab right through his shield. His eyes trailed along to see the owner. Levi's eyes were burning fox ones, his hatred for the man in front of him ever growing. "Welcome back Levi."

Levi ripped his swords making the shield shatter. "Die!"

Eros jumped back with ease, hands in his pockets as Levi slashed at him over and over. "You get sloppy and weak when you are angry in this form. Go ahead Levi, transform and kill me."

Levi screamed at his old friend as he span causing fire to shoot from him, blades ripping the air as he charged towards the man that fueled his hatred. Lightening flashed out across the sky, the large gathering of anger in one area caused the weather to match the battle. Levi slammed his swords down just as lightning flashed. He screamed in rage as he failed to hit Eros over and over. 

"Weak, so weak." Eros whispered in Levi's ear.

Levi shook his head in anger, the world was beginning to spin and he was losing his grip on reality. "Sh-shut the fuck up!" Levi span dizzily around as Eros ran circles around him. Levi came to a stop when he heard you call him, he looked up to see you stood there eyes wide and beautiful. Levi reached out for you and called your name. 

Eros's hand wrapped around your neck as your reached for your lover. "She's mine now Levi." Eros gripped tightly on your neck, chains shot from the ground and wrapped up Levi.

Levi pulled as he saw tears flow down your face. "NO! Let her GO!"

Eros grinned as he lowered his face to your neck and kissed. "You know, she smells too much of you....she's tainted....Forgive me my love....I'll remake you in my image." Eros pulled out a blade and plunged it into your chest, you gasped and reached out for Levi. Your face went pale, the life from your eyes gone. Eros let you fall to the floor in the rain covered grass. "Such a shame."

Levi felt the world around him go silent. His heart cracked as he saw you fall. When you body hit the floor, his heart shattered. The rage was released as he screamed to the heavens, lighting shot down and connected with him as his arms snapped and cracked into big legs and paws. His head snapped up then forward as his screams turned to growls. His mind slipped away only to be replaced with visions of blood, Levi had given in to his true form. 

The smoke cleared to reveal a massive black nine tailed fox staring Eros down, Eros felt his heart flutter at the beautiful sight. The fox roared at the man causing a ball of fire to charge at its mouth and fire towards the fake king. 

Erwin's body shuddered as he looked across the lightning revealing a large black fox. "Not again....he's too far gone this time. Everyone! Stay clear of Levi! Hange, Mikasa, Eren, Jean and Armin!? We go for him! We have to bring him back!"

"YES SIR!"

 

 

You skidded backwards on your feet, one hand on the floor. You looked up at the bodies littering the floor and grinned at the last few Titans, you couldn't wait to show everyone how strong you were. You sprinted towards the Titan and jumped from tree to tree, you flipped backwards over the Titan as it punched the tree you were on. You span in mid air then slashed down the Titan's neck and back.

You flew your arms out to your sides causing the blood to spray around you. You heard the Titan fall to the ground behind you and ran towards the next Titan, you skidded on your back between its legs then turned on the floor to run towards it and jump up in the air. You span around taking a huge chunk of his flesh from its neck. You placed your hand on its head allowing you to boost yourself up in the air to land on top of a tree. 

The lightning flashed, the rain ripped across your face. You kissed the handle of your blade and saw light travel through it again. A more armored Titan turned to face you, you jumped towards it. It's large hand raised up towards you, you cut through its hand and ran up its arm. Its other arm came crashing down towards you, you flipped over to the other arm and continued running up. You skidded around to the back of its neck and dug both of your blades in and ran around and around its whole neck. "COME ON!" Power surged through you pushing your forward faster than ever, the blades shone brightly as it burned through the flesh. 

You flew off the Titan and jumped as it's head smashed on the ground in front of you, you smiled and kicked it away. "Damn that was fun." You flicked your blades and jumped at the thunderous noise of a lighting hitting the ground for a long amount of time. You looked over and heard screams turn into a monstrous roar. "Levi..." You felt a twinge of pain in your heart and a coldness gripping your soul. "I have to save him, before he's too far gone."

You ran through the trees, the only thing you could hear was your own breathing as panic set in. Levi's soul connected to yours was not his usually warm one, it was something frighteningly cold. You could see the edge of the woods and urged yourself to go faster. 

As you burst free your eyes widened in horror. All your friends from the cafe were shouting in the pouring rain as they danced around a giant black fox, nothing they were saying was working, it only made it more angry. 

You slowly walked forward as the fox caused devastation to everything around it. You dropped your blades and reached out to the fox with a shaky hand, tears falling down your face. 

Eros landed next to you and smiled. "He's gone my love, this is the real Levi. The monster I told you about."

"Levi..."

"He will kill you and anyone who goes near him, I barely saved him last time. But this time? He's too far gone. Levi has completely transformed."

"Le-"

"Give up and come with me, then I'll give the order to kill him here and now."

You stopped in place and looked to Eros, your eyes searching his serious ones. You felt nothing towards this man, your heart was pulling you towards someone else. Your friends were slowly giving up, but you? You felt something the others didn't, you felt the real Levi in their somewhere. You looked to Levi and smiled. "No thank you..."

"Why? Why? WHY!?"

You laughed. "Because, I love him." You smiled at Eros as your true form faded to that of the normal you, the one that Levi fell for. You ran towards the dangerous fox as Eros called after you. 

Erwin screamed your name as he jumped backwards from the foxes attack, he'd lost Levi, he couldn't lose you. "COME BACK!"

"NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS ERWIN!.......I have to..." You ran forward and dodged the foxes attacks on your friends as they flew and jumped in the sky. You skidded on your side causing the ripped wedding dress to be covered in dirt and blood as you tore open your knee. You gritted your teeth as you pushed your sluggish body up and carried on running. 

You squealed as a paw came crashing down on you, you jumped and rolled out of the way but felt a burning pain on your back. A claw had caught you. You stumbled forward and looked up at the foxes face and gasped as you saw its rage filled eyes had tears falling from them. You crawled closer to it's face as it sent a shock wave of fire towards your friends unaware of your presence.

You slowly reached out, hand shaking towards its nose. You felt tears sting your eyes as you heard Levi's shouts and screams of pain coming from his soul. You hand gently touched its nose causing it to freeze as it felt something soothing and warm touch it. You crawled closer causing your hand to run down its snout spreading the warmth. You smiled up at the fox as its eyes searched the air in front of it then slowly look down at you. 

The fox pulled from you. You jumped at it and grabbed its shout in your arms and squeezed it tight preventing it from biting. You gritted your teeth hard as you fought with the fox, you pour all of your heat onto it making sure Levi could feel your warmth. It stopped fighting when you spoke. "Levi....please.....come back to me...please....We have so much left to do remember? You can't give up yet! You promised! You promised me Levi you would never leave me!"

Tears followed down your face and onto to fox, the fox flinched as it felt something warm spread through it. Distant laughing could be heard and silly squeals from a surprised girl. The same girl saying something wonderful and believing she is stupid for saying such things. The warmth of her as she slept soundly. Her smell. The fox sniffed, the same familiar and loving scent filling its lungs. 

The fox flicked its head causing you to fall back on the ground, your friends screamed for you but the fox created a barrier. You looked up at the fox as it crept closer to you, its eyes locked onto yours. You stayed where you were and smiled at it. "You're not a monster Levi." Tears fell. "You're not a monster, your my Levi."

The fox stopped in place and stared, its legs began to shake. It stretched its head out to you, your friends were ready to strike if they needed to. The fox tapped its head against your shoulder, face and chest. Its eyes closed tightly as it snuggled against you. You let out a long breath you didn't realize you were holding and laughed. You petted it's head then pulled at its large ears. "Hmm so soft." It's eyes opened to reveal Levi's eye colour, it gave you a knowing soft look. You kissed its head and smiled. "I don't know why you were so scared about showing me this form Levi....you're beautiful and I love you no matter what. I need you okay? Because.... because.... because you and I are going to be parents... I know we didn't plan this but over a month ago..." You sniffed and covered your eyes and sobbed. "God I'm so scared of being a parent."

You felt hands slowly brush up your arms and pull your hands away to reveal a smiling Levi. "Hey." He called your name soothingly. "So am I, but we have each other always."

You shoulders raised up as your heart burst, you threw yourself into Levi's arms as he squeezed you tightly. "I m-m-missed you s-so m-much!"

"I missed you too." Levi pulled away and smiled. "I told you before, I'd never forget you." Levi captured your lips and melted into your saving warmth. 

Erwin collapsed to the floor and wiped his eyes. "That woman is amazing." 

Hange hugged Erwin's side as tears flowed. "She's our savior, we're lucky to have her."

You laughed at Levi as he affectionately played with your hair and touched your skin, he'd missed everything about you and wanted to make sure this was real. You looked over to your friends as they cheered and waved over at you and Levi. "Your hurt." Levi's voice made you jump.

"Yeah, only a bit."

Levi scooped you up into his arms. "You've done well, but it's time for you to rest and for the rest of us to save you for once."

"But." 

"Please, you've got someone else to protect now." Levi looked down at you as you blushed. "And I have two precious things to protect as well."

You giggled as Levi sat you down on the floor by your friends, who of course all jumped on you. "Careful guys!" You giggled. "I'm a little hurt."

Armin smiled. "I'll heal her while the rest of you stop Cronus and Eros."

Erwin patted the boys back. "Some day you'll be a great leader. Levi? Your family are eyeing up your fiance, maybe you should tell them about her after all this."

Levi nodded. "Once they know who she is, they'll give their lives for her."

You hummed at Armin's soothing healing touch. "Hmm I don't want that, please just make it close to normal as possible."

Levi kissed your forehead. "You of all people should know, after becoming friends and involved with all of us. We don't do normal."

"Okay...Wait! Before you all go...come here." Erwin was the first to crouch in front of you, you placed your hands on his head as light flowed from them and into him. "I little something from me to you, every one of you." One by one your friends knelt in front of you as you gave them some of your strength. Then finally Levi knelt down. 

As you reached for him he grabbed your hands. "No, I want mine differently." He pulled you closer and captured your lips, power moving from you to him. "Better."

You blushed. "Pervert."

"Only for you....Erwin what are your orders?"

Erwin looked around at his friends and saw their eager eyes. "Why me?"

Levi placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all trust you, your guidance and your knowledge. Lead us into battle."

"Let's do this." Erwin nodded at his friends and began creating a plan. "Cronus is the cannon fodder, Zeus will be helping us take him down. I want Eren, Jean and Mikasa to focus on him as well, listen to Zeus's orders. Once he's distracted myself, Hange and Levi will focus on Eros, we will k-"

Levi stopped Erwin as he heard your heart cry out. "No....don't kill him he's just misunderstanding this all, he's a child that has yet to grow up." Levi looked to you and said your name. "You sensed something within him, the good him that is trying to get out."

You nodded. "He's a lost child rejected by his own mother, he never had the chance to learn from his parents how to process emotions. Others raised him who showered him with love and praise. Reach out to him please, knock some sense. He's just a lost boy with a mother who hates him. He's never known real love."

"I dislike the man for what he did to me, for what he's done to all of us but....I know what it's like to not have a mother, to not know what to think of how to stand in life. I've found people that care for me. I've found someone who loves me, I'm not alone anymore, but Eros is."

Hange sighed. "I agree."

"WHAT!?" Cried everyone.

She held up her hands and laughed. "I know me and the short one argue a lot, but it's because we care about each other. We're good friends, close friends and I trust his judgement and I trust.." Hange smiled at you and said your name lovingly. "If someone needs saving what do we guys do?"

Eren looked at his hands and gripped them tightly. "We save them."

"Exactly Eren, Eros needs saving from himself....so what are we going to do?"

"Save him!" People called.

"So...Erwin? What are your orders? Do we kill Eros...or save him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it seems it's all coming to an end soon...I really, really, REALLY! Love writing this story for you guys. It's nice to explore this area and I just URRGH! Haha I'm sorry these past chapters have been an emotional train wreck but....damn son its good shit! I usually write with music to help me set the scene so, all this emotional writing of you getting through to Levi I had Memory from undertale playing on repeat! It helped man. So... A minor reference to bioshock in this one too (sorry not sorry) Though I do know It's a man chooses a slave obeys! But I didn't want to quote it and put a ref for it, I left all that sort of this at uni which I finished last year ^.^ So anyway guys, thank you for being loyal to this story and your comments really brighten my days at work. I'm already planning my next story and it is MMMM! I can't wait to get it out. Have a wonderful day lovelies! xxx


	19. Real love

Levi skidded to the side avoiding Eros's strike for him, he gave him a calm death stare and charged forward towards the man with the silver halo of hair. Eros raised his arm up and took the impact on his armor. Levi pushed harder with his sword until his eyes were locked with his ex lover. "Eros, this has to stop."

"I can't...you don't understand! Non of you do!"

Eros pushed Levi off to swing at him while he was open for an attack. Levi jumped when he saw Erwin's back in front of his and heard his booming voice. "Levi! Remember the plan!"

Hange flew at Eros only to be backhanded away and crash into the wall, Levi watched as Erwin was knocked to the floor and he arm badly injured. He couldn't let fear over run his emotions. He had to get through to this man, a man that still had something deep down inside that was good. Levi studied Eros and saw the fear and sadness, the man was scared of this fight and heartbroken by it. 

Levi gripped the handle of his sword, he moved forward through the chaos as Eros shouted with tears falling down his face. Levi walked closer and reached out for someone he grew up with, someone he once cared for, someone he lay with at night. Eros screamed in pain as Levi felt something hot and burning in his side. He reached up with a shaky hand and cupped Eros's face. "It's okay Eros."

Eros dropped to his knees and let go of the sword in his friends side. "Levi...I...I'm sorry."

Levi lowered himself to the ground and smiled. "This is nothing, I've had worse from you."

"I....I know...." Eros closed his eyes and cried. Levi's eyes flashed to the battle behind, Zeus and the others were slowly bringing Cronus down.

"There's still time."

"T-time?" Eros opened his beautiful wide eyes as Levi sat back and sighed as he pulled the sword out.

"Yeah, time....you know if it wasn't for her...we would have killed you."

Eros looked over to you in Armin's healing hands. "After everything I did to her, she still want's to save me?"

"Everyone is worth saving."

Eros looked at his shaky hands. "But...I did so much..."

"I killed innocent people, I've hurt the woman I love with my whole life and yet.....and yet she still believed I was worth saving from myself. We both believe you are worth saving, all of us do."

Levi reached out and held Eros's hands. Eros tilted his head. "So warm..."

"Eros, we want to save you because...because you've never really known true love, the pure kind everyone is so desperate for. If you stop this now, give Zeus his throne back and come with us, we'll help you."

"I...I don't know if....what if I'll lose control again?"

Levi laughed making Eros jump, his eyes widened in delight at how beautiful Levi was. "We all lose ourselves sometimes, but our friends and people who care about us always bring us back. Besides, I'm going to be a father soon, so I have to behave."

"F....father?"

Levi covered his mouth and blush with his hand. "Mmmhh yeah...I'm scared but, I'm excited and happy. I've never known what it's like to have a true family, so I don't know how I will be like with a child. I'll need support and help from a friend who's in touch with his childlike side." Levi gave Eros a side glance.

"M....me? You.....you two want me?"

"If you'll have us."

Eros nodded then wailed and cried to the heavens, the stormy sky cleared to reveal a bright blue sky. The soldiers stopped their fighting, Cronus fell to the floor covered in chains, his mind blank of what Eros made him do. Levi pulled Eros to his chest and let him cry. He looked over to you and saw your sweet smiling face, his heart fluttered. There was always hope, you just had to reach out and grab it with all your might and fight until the end.

 

 

Levi paced backwards and forwards in front of the room in his little fox form, Erwin eyed his friend and sighed. "Levi?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Look Levi, she's strong don't worry."

"But she has a human body....it could...."

Erwin petted his head making him stop his pacing and relax. "After everything she's been through, I think she can manage this."

Levi sat and curled his tail around him. "Yeah, you're right."

"Am I late!?" Eros came bounding down the hall with flowers in his arms. "I had to stop and ge.....Levi! You look so."

"Don't..." Levi growled.

"CUTE!" Eros knelt down and patted Levi's head. "Good little fox."

"I'll bite you."

Eros pulled away and looked up to Erwin who was laughing. "He doesn't mean it Eros, and no you're not late."

Hange slammed the doors open and grinned, her hair was wild. "Levi? I think you better come in here."

Levi ran past the woman into the bedroom and heard a little noise that made his heart stop. A cute gargling noise kept coming followed by a soft hushing and humming of a song. Levi slowly turned into his human form to be greeted with the most beautiful sight, the woman of his dreams healthy and well with a little bundle of joy in her arms. You looked up at Levi with tears in your eyes and smiled. "It's a boy."

Levi walked over slowly with his hands shaking, he sat down slowly on the bed and looked down at his son's face. His eyes slowly opened and were just like his, the fragile boy reached out for his dad for the first time. "He's so..."

You hummed a laugh. "Looks like he wants to meet his dad, you can hold him if you want?"

Levi took his son with shaky hands, he was so terrified and elated all in one big bundle. Levi pulled back the blanket to show his son's face more and noticed the world beginning to blur around him, then him sniffed and knew what was happening. "I'm....I'm crying?"

Levi looked at you with bright eyes making you giggle. "I do hope it's because you're happy." You reached out and cupped the side of your husbands face. "He looks just like you, doesn't he?"

"He's beautiful, perfect and warm." Levi kissed your hand then looked down at his son again. "I....I couldn't be more happy."

 

 

You lay your back against Levi's chest as you stared out at the night sky, your little boy was in the room behind perfectly asleep. "Thank you." Levi's light voice made you look up at him.

"For what?"

He looked down and captured your lips. "For keeping your promise of giving me many good memories to replace the bad ones."

You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. "It's not over yet you know? There are many more to make, it's just up to you what you want."

Levi squeezed you tightly, he was happily married to a woman he loved, he was in a house that was perfect and now had a son that was one year old. "A long life, a wife that never leaves me and......and more children."

"More?"

"Please."

"Hmmm, alright. Having a little girl might be really nice."

Levi snuggled against you. "Or three, and more boys too."

"Are you planning on making an army?"

Levi rolled you around making you squeal as your back hit the wooden deck, his muscular form hovered over you. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Well I've got to have them....what if-"

"I'll always love you."

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "I know, but take it slow pervey husband fox...we have an eternity together, we have to savor each moment."

Levi grinned as he lowered himself down and kissed your bare stomach. "Then I'll savor you all night."

You giggled at his light kisses. "You are getting worse and worse."

"But you still love me."

"Always."

 

 

You laughed as your son stood up again and tried walking towards his dad again. "Come on my little fox you can do it, go to daddy!"

Levi opened his arms. "Come on, come to daddy!"

Your son squealed and giggled. "DA!" He charged for Levi and fell into his arms. 

Levi lifted him up into his arms and cuddled him. "That's my boy!"

You couldn't help but smile as Levi played with his little boy, you winced at slight sickness and rubbed your tummy. Levi froze as he felt it through your linked souls, you raised your hand before he could say anything. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ma...ma...mamamamamama!" You son ran towards you and fell into your lap, you soothed his raven hair and smiled. 

Levi sat behind you and pulled you into his arms. "How about a calm healing hug from me, would that make it all better?" 

You hummed at Levi's warmth. "Thanks."

"WHERES THAT LITTLE MUNCHKIN!!??" Hange came charging towards you both. "AUNTIE HANGE IS HERE!!" Your son got up and ran to the crazed four eyes, he squealed as she picked him up and threw him up in the air a few times. "You are just too cute! Is this what Levi looked like when was little cause damn...what happened?"

"Eat shit and die four eyes!" Levi growled at his friend as she sat down with your boy. 

You pulled on Levi's nose and rolled your eyes. "Enough fighting you two okay? My head hurts and I feel like I could vom."

Hange stopped bouncing your son and grinned. "Levi hasn't knocked you up again has he? OW!"

Erwin smacked the back of Hange's head then sat down with a basket. "Language Hange, we have a little one present."

"Sorry.."

"I brought lunch for all of us."

Levi titled his head as he played with your hair. "All?"

"Sorry we're late!" Eros waved at Levi while carrying yet another new toy for your son, following behind were everyone from the cafe. 

You smiled. "What a lovely surprise!"

 

 

People were almost knocked out by the amount of food they had eaten, Eros was busy playing with your son with pure delight on his face. You felt a rush of sickness come over you causing Levi to worry. He called your name. "Everything okay?"

"Mmm, fine just feel sick sometimes and strong smells making my stomach funny."

"Hange...Hange could be right you know?"

"Don't think so, you told me only if we want it then it would happen....." Levi stared at you and gulped. "Levi?"

"Well..."

"So there's a strong chance I am."

"I was thinking how wonderful it would be to have someone for our son to play with, another child to have running around and then the same day I was thinking this you came walking in with that outfit."

"Shhh! I don't want everyone to know that I've dressed up for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Levi." You smiled at him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I'd love to have more, just I like plans. But I also like surprises....I'll do a test tomorrow but I think we're both certain."

"I hope it's a girl, or twins."

You laughed and pulled his cheeks. "Jeez stop with being so cute, your gonna make me go into blush overload."

Levi turned round and lay with his head on your lap. "I love you."

"I know, now stop it I can't blush any more."

Levi poked your pink cheek. "But it looks good on you, especially when I'm on top of you and your below panting aw-"

You covered his mouth with your hands and looked around scared. "Stop it! Someone will hear."

He pulled your hands away and grabbed the back of your head, he lifted his and kissed you. "Doubt it, they're all sleepy or playing with our perfect little boy."

"You are too cunning for your own good."

"Guilty, now...as I was saying...I'm going to make you do that beautiful face over and over again tonight."

You bit you lip in anticipation then squealed as someone called your name, you shoved Levi off your lap and stared up at Eros holding your son to his chest. "Y-yes Eros?"

Eros looked to Levi grumbling under his breath as he picked himself up, to your flushed face. "Ah...it appears the little one is out for the count."

"Oh! Poor little fox.." You stood up and saw him open his eyes sleepily then reach for you, you took him off Eros allowing him to warp his little arms around your neck. "Come on time for bed."

"He....he really does love you doesn't he?"

You looked up at Eros as he followed you to the house with Levi in tow. "Yeah, Levi says the same thing. But, he really does love his daddy, always looking at him and copying him."

"Maybe he wants to be like his daddy to make his mummy happy?"

"He's only little, I'm sure he's not that cunning yet."

Levi grinned as he opened the door for you. "Give him time hun, I'm sure he'll be just like me."

You froze. "God could you imagine? Two Levis?" You shuddered in dread. 

Eros clapped his hands. "More Levi's and more you's mean more for me to love!"

You smiled as you walked into your son's room. "That's a nice way to look at it Eros." You slowly lay down your son, but he had a tight hold of your finger.

Levi leaned on the bed with his arms and looked down. "He really is like me, never wanting to let you go like that."

"I don't mind....thank you Eros for helping out so much."

Eros played with his hands like a child. "Well I umm, thanks to you all I'm slowly learning...I still have feelings for you both but....seeing you with this little one makes me realise how bad I was to want to rip it apart....sorry."

"You're forgiven."

Levi put his arm around you. "We both always cared about you, because it was the real you that made us care."

Eros blushed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Y-you two are too much."

Your son let go of your finger allowing you to poke his cheek, you lowered the bar down and kissed him, Levi kissed him after you. You locked the bars back into place and smiled. "Well Eros we both know what it's like, to experience hardship, to love someone and not get anything in return. Life is hard but, you gotta find little lights in them that make it all better. With time the little lights become bigger and become your whole world."

Eros nodded. "You're right, and umm I've started seeing someone....Tali."

Levi raised his eyebrow. "That crazy fox? Hmm you know...you two are perfect for each other."

"I really like her but, I'm taking my time. I want to have a family some day like you two but I have to find the perfect partner."

"You will." Levi wrapped his arm around you and kissed your cheek. 

Your giggling face warped like it was in a pool, a hand caressed your image. A scarf covered face smiled down at you. "I only wish that was true...You were mine my love and he's taken you." Cronus stood up and looked around at the images of you surrounding him in the darkness, every image showing the life you'd had and the life you were having. Cronus heard loud giggling behind him, in that pool was the future, one without him, one where you had a big family, one where you lived with Levi for eternity. 

Cronus laughed to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You really can rewrite the stars...I'm happy for you...I really am...." Cronus watched you one last time as Levi kissed you. He smiled and clicked his fingers turning everything off, he slowly walked out the dark room towards the light. "Anyone can rewrite their stars, all they have to do is find their own little lights and make them bigger." 


End file.
